I Can Only Count on Myself
by Addicted to The Underground
Summary: Previously called Gullwings Good to Go A story of a summoner who travels with Yuna on her pilgrimage. Not only is this girl Al Bhed but there might just be something in her mind that haunts her... 13 and over for suicide references and bad language
1. Chapter 1 The Renagade Al Bhed

'Gullwings, Good to Go!' 

**AN: Well hello to all the lovely peepz who are now reading this. I hope you enjoy it I have nothing else to say except please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy 10 characters the belong to the great guys and guyettes at Squaresoft; I only own Arkinlae, Zen, Belayka and Seshay **

**Summary: The story of a summoner that travels with Yuna on her pilgrimage. There is something strange about this girl. Not only is she Al Bhed but also there might be something in her mind that haunts her… Chap 1 up. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1 The Renegade Al Bhed

Arkinlae stood at the back of the main hall at Home ready to receive her graduation to an Al Bhed salvage team and make her announcement. Arkinlae was 16 and had only just been passed the exam, her older sister Nhadala had got through it at 12 but Arkinlae had been thinking of other things. She didn't know how the others would take it, but she felt it was right. Her friends of course were right behind her. Rikku, Brother and Cid stood at the front, of the hall on a platform. Her name was called and she went up to the front, her friends Zen, Belayka and Seshay were standing there also with the captain of their salvage ship. While Nhadala had gone to work at Bikanel, Arkinlae was going to work on the water with her friends. Well that's what everyone thought. Arkinlae shook Cid's hand and received her uniform and certificate. Arkinlae went up to a stand with a microphone on it. After receiving their awards, every candidate was allowed to say a few words.

"Well first," Arkinlae said of course in Al Bhed, "I'd like to say thank you for recognising that I am now good enough to go and salvage machina, but I'd just like to announce that," Arkinlae was trying to please Brother and Cid before horrifying them with her news, "Well that, erm. I'm afraid I cannot accept this." There was a gasp from the crowd then.

"What do you mean!" it was Nhadala, "After all that work and worry for mum your not going to salvage under the water. You've been wanting to do that for years, there's your award take it."

"Sorry Nhadala, but I don't feel I can do that, I am changing my profession, I've been thinking these past few weeks and have also seen things. So I am giving up salvaging. My friends will back me up on this." Zen, Bekayla and Seshay gathered round, "I am going to become a summoner." There were shouts and jeers from the crowd when they heard this.

"Believe me I am not doing this for Yevon or anyone except for myself and you. If I can defeat Sin then you will all be safe for the next ten years of the Calm, and I will be happy. As for Zen Bekayla and Seshay they have agreed to be my guardians." With that Arkinlae and her friends left the hall…

Soon Arkinlae and her friends were on a boat heading away from Bikanel and Home, the only life that the four of them had known.

"Were to Kinny?" Zen asked. Zen was an 18-year-old male Al Bhed although he could act like he was either side of his age, like all the others Zen had blonde hair and blue eyes; he could speak the most English after Arkinlae. Arkinlae was fluent in English and Al Bhed. Seshay was 15 who could act a good deal younger, female and Zen's sister. Although she wore a brace and had a lisp she could also speak and understand English. She couldn't speak as much as Zen but she was able to form basic sentences. Bekayla on the other hand who was 17 could not speak any at all but could understand it, but this had never presented a problem to him as the four of them had only ever lived on Home or been on a salvage ship with other Al Bhed.

"Well the nearest temple is Macalania but if we want the best journey we should start at Besaid, are we all agreed?"

Zen and Seshay nodded, they did not approve of what their friend was doing, but it was her wish and they would stick by her till the end. While Arkinlae was asking the Zen and Seshay where they should go, Bekayla was still staring out at Bikanel, which had become a blue shape on the horizon. Zen went to tell the captain of the ship their destination. Arkinlae went to stand by Bekayla.

"Look if your having second thoughts about this, you can go back and you'll be none the wiser. I understand this will be hard for you, leaving a place that's been your home all your life. We won't object if you go." Arkinlae consoled him in Al Bhed.

"Hu. E femm cdyo fedr oui Arkinlae." (No. I will stay with you Arkinlae.) Bekayla replied. Whenever Bekayla said something it was final, it took him a lot of time to think about whether he was going to or not but when he'd decided it was final.

Zen then came out and said that the captain was now headed for Besaid.

"You know for an Al Bhed summoner, you don't look much like one." Zen joked. He wasn't to far off either. Arkinlae was wearing a very dark grey dress much with long sleeves down to her elbows from which the ends sleeves went down in a v shape. The skirt part went halfway above her knees and there was a diamond shape cut out showing her stomach on it. The back went down in a holter neck v shape, and she wore two black wristbands on both wrists. She didn't wear any shoes. Arkinlae felt more comfortable that way though her friends did think that was an oddity about her. Also unlike most Al Bhed who were tanned Arkinlae had very pale skin.

"Hey!" Arkinlae said sadly and did the sad downtrodden face that Zen was used to. It was just a joke of course Zen hadn't really offended her and he knew he hadn't. He'd seen that face too many times.

"So I've offended you have I?" he said as he saw smile creep across Arkinlae's face though she was trying to hide it, "Well I know just how to sort that out." He went over to Arkinlae who had started to back away with frantic but playful cries of 'Tuh'd tuh'd!' Zen grabbed her and tickled her till her sides ached. Seshay and Beklay came running to the front of the boat to see Arkinlae doubled up on the floor with laughter. The two friends also started to laugh seeing the 'Almighty Summoner' at the mercy of their friend.

"Honestly Zen," Seshay remarked, "Oui ynah'd jano sanlevim acbaleymmo du Kinny." (You aren't very merciful especially to Kinny.)

When they reached Besaid they proceeded to the village. The friends were amazed by the trees and the greenness of the island having for all of their lives seen nothing but sand and water.

"I never realised that the rest of Spira looked like this. It's beautiful." Arkinlae said marvelled. After their wonder had subsided Arkinlae followed by her friends started to run down the slope to Besaid village.

Meanwhile the villagers were startled to see four children one with their arms outstretched running down the hill. on guys, let's go." Arkinlae shouted and they headed to the temple. Once inside they saw the Cloister of Trials door open and Yuna came out with Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and another boy. Arkinlae and Zen were about to go up, but Seshay and Bekayla were looking round the temple.

"Don't see what big deal is." Seshay announced, her voice echoed round the temple and everyone stared at her, but Seshay not noticing carried on, "Just load of statues and junk, just Yevon says have them, what with him anyway." There was a gasp round the temple.

"Seshay you wally shut up." Zen shouted at her, Arkinlae's hand was over face and she was shaking her head. The people might have not done anything and turned their attention back to Yuna if Bekayla hadn't spoken up.

"Rg'h dvrw yfg hortsgob rmgvivhgrmt." (It's weird but slightly interesting.)

"Bekayla, oui hslfowm'g szev hzrw zmbgrmt." (Bekayla you shouldn't have said anything.) Zen said.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted

"Seize them," a priest shouted, "they come to befoul the temple and defy Yevon."

With that priests and villagers seized Zen, Bekayla and Seshay leaving Arkinlae staning at the bottom of the Cloister of Trials steps, Yuna her guardians, Tidus and the rest of the villages watching.

"Hey nice Al Bhed, let nice Al Bhed go." Seshay said hoping for her guard to be lenient

"Hate to burst your bubble sis," Zen remarked, but something tells me we're in trouble."

AN: Well that's it me trying to put a cliffhanger on there. Yep and an Al Bhed summoner, well I'm random like that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Should I continue? Well still I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2 The Summoning That Went Wrong

"Seize them," a priest shouted, "they come to befoul the temple and defy Yevon."

With that priests and villagers seized Zen, Bekayla and Seshay leaving Arkinlae staning at the bottom of the Cloister of Trials steps, Yuna her guardians, Tidus and the rest of the villages watching.

"Hey nice Al Bhed, let nice Al Bhed go." Seshay said hoping for her guard to be lenient

"Hate to burst your bubble sis," Zen remarked, but something tells me we're in trouble."

Chapter 2 The Summoning That Went Wrong.

Yuna came down the steps and looked at the three captured Al Bhed

"What ever you are planning to do please leave, I have nothing against Al Bhed but they have no need to come into temples unless there are going to vandalise it."

"Wait," Zen said, "Sesh look."

The three Al Bhed starting talking in their language.

"Guys it's Yuna." Arkinlae

"Yeah Yunie." Seshay replied.

"Please leave." Yuna said.

"Who do you Al Bhed think you are anyway?" Wakka said

"I am apprentice summoner Arkinlae from the island of Bikanel." Arkinlae said rather fiercely in English who was standing behind him, "I insist you let my guardians go."

"No the precepts must be obeyed." Said a priest, "Al Bhed do not go by the teachings. You may go apprentice but your 'guardians' may not."

Arkinlae then walked to the top of the steps and then laughed. "You do not let blonde haired blue eyed Al Bhed speaking people in the temple, yet you let a black haired green eyed Al Bhed walk right into the Cloister of Trials, I wonder what the Maesters will make of that."

Before anyone could stop her Arkinlae walked right into the Cloister of Trials.

"Go Kinny!" Zen shouted

"She be okay?" Seshay asked.

"I don't know, but part of me hopes she doesn't get accepted."

After four hours Arkinlae was still in there.

"Let us go in please." Said Zen, "What if something's happened to her."

"Oui lyh'd gaab ic rana vunajan." (You can't keep us here forever.) Bekayla complained

"She should have thought of that before she went in." the priest laughed, "That'll teach your scum to be summoners."

Another hour passed and the priests, Zen, Seshay and Bekayla were still there. Soon the doors opened and a very weak and drowsy Arkinlae staggered out. It seemed her staff that seemed to be made of dead wood with thorns twisted round into a shape on top similar to Yuna's was the only thing keeping her up. She was about to make her way down the stairs when she fell all the way to the bottom. Tidus who'd been there to see if she'd come out yet was going to run and help her. Al Bhed had helped him and he was going to help her but Wakka stopped him. Arkinlae lay motionless at the bottom of the steps. Zen was struggling to be free, but his guards didn't loosen his grip. Arkinlae then got up.

"Hey," she sounded disappointed, the priests smiled thinking she hadn't done it. Arkinlae looked at her friends straight in the eyes, "Guys I'm a summoner!" she shouted happily.

The priests released their grip out of astonishment. The three Al Bhed ran to their friend. Seshay gave Arkinlae a hug.

"Sure what want?" she asked

"Yes I'm sure." Arkinlae said definitely, "I know you guys don't like it, but I feel it's right for me to be a summoner and it's what I want to do."

"An Al Bhed summoner," Zen muttered curiously, "That'll sure go down in history if you defeat Sin."

"Lady Yuna, I don't wish to be a rival, but defeating Sin is important to me. Not just for me but for all Al Bhed. You dismiss them when all they're trying to do is find out about Spira's past, the evidence of which Sin took away. I'm not just going to defeat Sin to give them more of a chance to do this but to let Al Bhed voices be heard." Arkinlae said.

Yuna nodded, now that Arkinlae was a summoner Yuna didn't feel as apprehensive towards her seeing as the Fayth thought she was fit to be one. However she was still on edge about her guardians. Yuna nodded at Arkinlae accepting her as a summoner and with that the villagers of Besaid went outside to welcome the birth of one summoner and to acknowledge the birth of another. The four friends gathered in the circle but were pushed to the back as Yuna summoned Valefor.

"Come on Kinny I bet you can beat that." Zen encouraged

Arkinlae did her summoning dance. The rest of Besaid looked round. Arkinlae's dance was different to Yuna's but something came through the clouds as Valefor had. This summoning however came out different. It came towards Arkinlae but instead of landing went transparent as if she was dismissing it and it turned into pyreflies that seemed to go inside Arkinlae.

"Looks like our Al Bhed summoner can't seem to summon." Said the priest laughing. Most of the crowd joined in.

"You take those words back." Zen said threateningly holding out his fist.

"Oui pycdyntc." Bekayla swore getting his weapon out.

"Fyed!" Arkinlae shouted, "The last thing we want is a fight, we're already in enough trouble in Yevon's eyes as it is."

"Fine." said Zen, "But tomorrow we're getting the first boat to?"

"Kilika." Arkinlae finished.

At night Arkinlae and her friends sat away from the others. Surprisingly one person did want talk to them that night. Tidus came over.

"Fryd tuac ra fyhd?" (What does he want?) Bekayla asked irritably

"Shh let's hear him out Bekayla." Arkinlae replied, "He doesn't seem to want trouble."

"Hey guys," Tidus said, "Look I'm not asking for trouble, in fact I don't get what this whole thing with Al Bhed's is but do you know someone called Rikku?"

"Know Rikku?" Seshay asked

"Yeah she helped me when I first came to Spira."

"Well we don't know her that well but she was friends of the captain of our ship." Zen explained

"I know her too, she was the instructor of our training when she wasn't away." Arkinlae added.

Meanwhile listening Tidus was spinning a blitzball he'd been given by Jessu on his finger.

"Oui play blitz?" Seshay asked

"Yeah," Tidus replied, "I used to play for the Zanarkand Abes, put I've joined the Aurouchs for this tournament thing."

"Zanarkand? You wish. That place went a-." Zen was interupted

"Thousand years ago so I've been told." Tidus finished.

"Oui live Zanarkand?" Seshay said confused.

"Oui'ja paah kud po duquh syda."

" 'You've been got by toxin mate,'" Zen laughed translating his friend, "Yeah definitely."

"Just because you haven't heard of something doesn't mean it's not true. I mean you all thought a black haired green-eyed Al Bhed wasn't true remember. So maybe someone coming from Zanarkand isn't so absurd." Arkinlae pointed out.

"Braska, guardian, Zanarkand." Seshay piped up.

"Yeah Sesh you're right." Said Zen. "Hey Kin member that guardian of Braska."

"Hey I thought you didn't like Yevon." Tidus remarked slightly confused.

"We don't believe the so called 'teachings' of Yevon, but we still respect the summoners who brought us the Calm, we just hate all the 'Yevon say this Yevon says that.' We just think maybe Yevon could be wrong." Arkinlae explained

"Wait a minute." Tidus said leaning in to get a closer look at Arkinlae, "Have we-."

"Hey kid!" Wakka shouted.

"Gotta go." Tidus apologised, "See you on the boat?"

"Yeah if you're going to Luca, we'll see you!" Arkinlae called.

The Al Bhed talked for a few more minutes until they all decided to go to bed. All of them especially Arkinlae was tired. Before going to sleep Arkinlae thought. _What went wrong, I am a summoner. The Fayth said so. Maybe in Killika things might be different._ With that Arkinlae fell into a deep sleep while the murmurs of voices and the crackling of the fire outside the Crusaders Lodge continued around her.

**AN C'est fini. There that's chap 2 done, please review hope you enjoyed that as much as the first.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Terrible, Stange Boat trip

Chapter 3 The Terrible, Strange and Rather Unique Boat Trip. 

Arkinlae was awakened by Sheshay shouting

"Kinny we miss boat hurry."

"Come on," Zen also hurried grabbing Arkinlae by the hand, "Yuna's team already left."

Arkinlae grabbed her staff and was dragged out of the Crusaders Lodge slightly blinded by her mass of raven black waist length hair wafting in her face. The Al Bhed ran all the way through the village not saying goodbye to no one. Not that it mattered, no one acknowledged them going. People only went to the docks because of Yuna. Arkinlae and her guardians ran up the slope to find Yuna and her guardians praying at the Promontory. Except for one. The Zanarkand boy. Arkinlae didn't pray, but went over to it and looked at the sky.

"Fayth help me to fulfil my task, what I set myself out to do. What I want to do. What _I _feel I should." Doing that made her stronger because now as a summoner Arkinlae felt that the Fayth were really watching over her and it increased her belief. Inside her head though were thoughts that were shared with no one. _Do you think the Fayth are really going to watch over you? They only really watch over people who lives would matter being lost._ _Like Yuna for instance_, _if Sin attacked she'd be the first one they'd protect, but oh how they make so many mistakes…_

Arkinlae shook her head she wanted to get thoughts like that out of her head she'd always had thoughts like that since she could remember repelling her good ones, almost as if they were someone else's…

When Arkinlae and her guardians got to the dock the boat was almost about to leave

"Dzrg!" (Wait!) Shouted Bekayla.

The three guardians ran ahead of their summoner just getting up the gangplank before it was pulled up. When Arkinlae got there seeing it had gone she ran up and to a huge but rather gracious jump from the dock landing in a somewhat undignified heap on the boat deck flat on her bottom.

"Oo ow!" Arkinlae moaned tears pricking into her eyes.

"Look hair." Sheshay giggled.

Arkinlae's hair had gone and flopped over her face.

"Don't worry leave this to 'Almighty Summoner' Arkinlae."

She proceeded to take a small upward blow as if she was casually blowing a loose hair out of her face, but doing this on purpose Arkinlae knew it wouldn't work. She continued to blow harder and making it noiser, until she moved it with her hand to find that she and her guardians were a laughing wreck again, as the had been on the boat from Bikanel. When the laughing subsided Arkinklae got up, rubbed her bottom, which set of a few more giggles and then turned around and looked at the people on the dock. She looked out at the people on the dock. They were all waving at Yuna some of them crying. Only the priest of the temple took a distrustful stare at Arkinlae and then turned back to Yuna.

"Why does she bother becoming a summoner when she matters to so many people? Just because her father was one? I know she wants to good for people but don't she think it would make things better not to go and let someone of smaller significance go?" Arkinlae muttered.

You're only saying that because you want to defeat it. Yes I know what you're trying to do and go one with it if you want. But yes that's where the Fayth are wrong, it is Sin hurting the innocent that drives Yuna and they continue to protect her, when they should really protect the innocent. Oh poor simple-minded Fayth…

"Shut up!" Arkinlae said a bit louder than she would have liked, because most people who were standing around her and people who eventually gathered round Yuna looked round and stared at her. Arkinlae immediately turned away. Zen came over.

"Okay guys shows over." He told them, "Don't worry," he muttered to Arkinlae, "I know you don't like people staring at you."

When the crowds around Yuna had gone Sheshay had gone over to Yuna, Arkinlae, Zen and Bekayla who it seemed had appeared out of nowhere joined them. Arkinlae wanted to ask Yuna whether she'd seen Rikku recently and was going to tell her how Rikku had been last time they saw her.

"Hey Yuna," Arkinlae called, Yuna acknowledged she was there with a meek 'Hi', "So do you want me to tell you how R-."

Lulu had come over to Arkinlae and her friends.

"Excuse me Yuna, can I talk to them a second?"

Yuna of course had no objection; she was still wary of Arkinlae's guardians especially Zen and Bekayla.

Lulu ushered them over to a part of the boat where they might not be overhead.

"I ask you not to do that." Lulu pleaded but still in the dark monotone voice she used for most words.

"But Rikku said that Yuna was her cousin. She wanted to know how she was." Arkinlae said

"Yes I am not saying she isn't or she doesn't, but. You know how people are treating you now? Well I suppose you're used it?"

"Yeah, go on." Zen said

"Well Yuna won't it might destroy all her confidence. Also someone over there is an Al Bhed hater." She paused and gestured over at Wakka, " Please don't tell anyone about Yuna's lineage."

"Very well." Arkinlae agreed, "Lulu, do think it will be okay to come along with you and Yuna?"

"Why?" enquired the black mage.

"Well I'd feel better if I had another summoner travelling with me." Arkinlae explained, "We don't have to go all the way if you don't want. We can split in Macalania Woods."

"Well I don't really have any objections you seem nice enough, apart from I think it would be better if you didn't talk with us unless you need to. You'll have to discuss it with Yuna though."

"Thanks Lulu." Arkinlae said, "And we won't tell Yuna or anyone about Rikku. I swear."

With that Arkinlae went to ask Yuna. Yuna was not in the least bit happy that another summoner would be coming along but she accepted when Arkinlae told her they would splitting up. She didn't want anyone but her to defeat Sin but her really, but in the end she also felt she wanted another summoner so she didn't feel so alone.

After that Arkinlae and the others went to go and sit on the top deck. The people who were standing near to them edged away further. Zen, Seshay and Bekayla started to have a conversation. Arkinlae was sat hunched up slightly apart from them her mind on the summoning.

What went wrong? She thought. Sure my dance was different from Yuna's, but the Fayth said it didn't matter as long as I concentrated on summoning the aeon.

Zen came over and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Arkinlae was not one to share her problems, but when she did it was nearly always Zen she went to. He understood the best. It didn't mean she couldn't talk to Seshay, but Seshay was younger than her and might not understand. And as for Bekayla, well Bekayla wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"It's just well, in Besaid-."

"The summoning right?" Zen cut in.

"It's just, I don't understand what happened."

"Arkinlae, is oui sure you're a summoner?"

"Yes the Fayth said so."

"Said?"

"Yes."

"Well if you can summon or not, we'll stick by you."

"Thanks Zen."

Suddenly the boat gave a lurch, which caused everyone on the boat to slide down to the left side of the boat. Sin was attacking. Tidus and Yuna were on the very front of the ship and Tidus was desperately holding on to Yuna's hand to stop he from falling into the water.

"We have to help them." Arkinlae said

"Got it Kinny." Replied Seshay.

Seshay, her brother and Bekayla got tossed around as they tried to get to the stairs. Arkinlae however jumped off. Normally someone might have got injured from doing that but when Arkinlae did it, it felt as if she was flying. She landed safely on the lower deck. People on the boat had fired a harpoon into Sin's fin. Before Arkinlae got up to fight, she stayed in the same position she had landed in. She could her some words, mixed in with a slight wail. It sounded as if it was coming from… Arkinlae shook her head and went to join Yuna and her guardians.

Yuna summoned Valefor and Arkinlae feeling stronger and confident just decided to fight on her own or so it seemed. Yuna made Valefor use energy ray which destroyed all of the Sinspawn in one blast. But more kept coming.

"Yuna the fin!" shouted Arkinlae

As Valefor had already used its overdrive, it had to attack and use sonic wings, which barely did any damage. Arkinlae knew she couldn't use an attack that powerful and there was no point in summoning her aeon. Wait she thought. I never dismissed mine, and the pyreflies… Arkinlae knew her overdrive was full but she couldn't see much point in using that. That was only good enough against fiends. Suddenly Arkinlae from Yuna's point of view had a bemused look on her face.

"Hey Al Bhed!" called Wakka, "You hear to help or just stand and watch?"

Angered by that comment and because it had suddenly come to her knowledge of how to do it, all of a sudden Arkinlae did something that mystified everyone on the boat. She swished her hair round in a circle and…

"Energy blast?" gasped Yuna

The fin had been weakened quite a bit and Arkinlae knew as did Yuna that if the kept relentlessly attacking and using magic then they would eventually defeat the fin and it would get unhooked from the harpoon. Valefor flew and attacked and Arkinlae used black magic and eventually both summoners made the fin unhook from the boat and destroyed the Sinspawn. The boat was safe. However Kilika had not been saved, as they soon found out.

Arkinlae fell back on the floor exhausted while Yuna dismissed Valefor. A few minutes after Arkinlae dismissed hers. The pyreflies came out her and formed back into the aeon. Hers looked different to when she first summoned it. It seemed to look sickly as it flew off and the colours had changed to black, orange and violet.

It was not long before the boat reached Kilika port. Both summoners and their guardians dismounted. Arkinlae stared in amazement at the destroyed homes. So this is what Sin was capable of? It amazed all four Al Bhed seeing the destruction. Sin hadn't affected Bikanel as much as this. The looked at all the crying distressed people, and it made Arkinlae almost weep herself.

"The faster we defeat Sin," she said, "The sooner all this can stop, and maybe then Al Bhed and people of Yevon can be friends, if people know it was an Al Bhed summoner that defeated it." They followed Yuna to a spot where the people of Kilika had laid their dead, ready for the sending. Yuna went out onto the water and danced. While the others watched, Arkinlae looked at the pyreflies they were the spirits of dead she believed. As she stood there it was almost as if they were calling out to her.

"Why did we have to die!"

"What makes you so special that you can live!"

Voices all shouting curses like these filled Arkinlae's ears. She covered them to try and block them out, but it was almost as if the were inside her head.

"Shh shh." She whispered almost without realising it, "You're going to the Farplane, you will be joined by those you envy in their own time."

"Kinny?" Seshay shook her, "Finish."

" I never want to have to watch that again." Arkinlae said, "I want to do the next one."

"R wlm'g dzmg gl sfig blfi uvvormth, yfg R wlm'g gsrmp kvlkov droo dzmg oui gl wl z hvmwrmt. Blf'iv Al Bhed ivnvnyvi?" (I don't want to hurt you feelings, but I don't think people will want you to do a sending. You're Al Bhed remember?) Bekayla reminded

"Well Al Bhed or not I'm still a summoner." Arkinlae said

Kilika didn't have much in store for Arkinlae and the others after that except assisting Yuna and her guardians defeating Lord Ochu. There had been the occasional head turn and usual whispering from people at the temple and almost a dismissal from the priest there and an encounter with the Luca Goers, which had aggravated the Al Bhed sufficiently, but in the end both summoners came out with their aeons. For both parties now it was off to Luca for them to cheer on the Al Bhed Psyches and The Aurochs in the Blitz tournament celebrating 50 years of Mika being Maester.

"Ho hum here we go, more Yevon drivel." Arkinlae said partly as a joke, but one that was taken the wrong way.

"Psyches." Bekayla and Seshay chorused.

"Well at least that's something to look forward to." Zen said. And all the others agreed with shouts of 'Psyches Psyches Psyches' for part of the journey.

I wonder if the Psyches will win this year? Arkinlae thought. However no one knew as yet. Only when they were in Luca would they know.


	4. Chapter 4 The almost nice conversation

**AN: Nothing to say no point.** Chapter 4: The Almost Nice Conversation and Trouble with Their Own Kind 

After what seemed like an eternity to Seshay and Bekayla, who had moaned for part of the journey saying they were bored the boat finally arrived in Luca. Arkinlae, who had never seen Luca before looked around again in curiosity. This was totally different from Besaid, and Kilika hadn't been much to comment on in its present condition. But Luca was something else. There were just loads of buildings clustered together, cafes and some houses and the huge Blitzdome. Arkinlae was startled when she was roused from her wonderment with the sound of the speakers, announcing all the teams arriving playing in this years tournament.

"Well well everyone it's the Besaid Aurochs. I don't think I've ever seen a team this bad. Twenty-three years and they haven't made it past the first round. There's only a few die hard fans here today folks."

Arkinlae felt irritated at what the commentator had said. Though Wakka didn't like her very much and she would return his feelings until he gave her Sesh, Zen and Bekayla a chance, she felt sorry for him. That was just how people treated Al Bhed. If they weren't throwing them in jail or hurling abuse at them for no reason, they were laughing at them, when all they were trying to do was get on with their own lives or help. _But they didn't have Tidus on their team in the other twenty-three years._ Arkinlae thought. Tidus as she had found out he was called, was one of about a million who didn't think Al Bhed were 'heathen'. Well it was mainly due to the fact he'd been rescued by Rikku when he first came to Spira, but even when Wakka had said Al Bhed were bad Tidus still didn't think anything of it.

If only people forgot their stupid Yevon for once and got to know Al Bhed, they'd see we weren't that different.

"Hey!" when Arkinlae looked round Tidus was standing on top of a stack of boxes with a megaphone at his mouth. He started shouting at the Luca Goers and the crowd gathered round.

"You'd better watch out Luca Goers, because this year the Aurochs are taking the cup!"

After Tidus had made his big finish by falling of the box he'd been standing on and getting some laughs and rolling eyes from the crowd the heard someone shout.

"Maester Mika is here!"

"Come on!" called Yuna, "Let's go and see." With that Yuna and her friends ran off to dock three.

"Come on guys." Arkinlae said to her guardians, "We'll just wait and who knows we might get a good view of the Psyches from there."

"Yeah Psyches!" Seshay cheered.

With that Arkinlae and the others made their way to dock three, just in time to Zen's disappointment to see the Grand Maester coming of the boat.

"Why didn't we walk slower?" he whispered to Arkinlae

"Maybe because dock three is like five steps away from dock two." She replied. With that comment they both laughed. As usual heads turned but for a brief moment.

"Come on let's wait," Arkinlae muttered just as Bekayla had knocked something over, "And let's try to be inconspicuous."

"Ina-copic-your-nose?" Seshay enquired which set up some snorts from the guys and some others around trying to keep straight faces.

"I mean quiet and not easily seen." Arkinlae finished

Immediately after their conversation everyone's heads seemed to be bowed down as Mika stepped of the boat, which made the Yevon guards look curiously at four floating heads. In front of the crowds was a big man with blue hair kneeling directly in front of Mika. Meanwhile as Tidus had done the two girls had climbed and sat down on top of a stack of boxes that were behind the crowds to see if they could spot the Psyches. The boys had stood up on a lower stack.

"Mm," muttered Zen curiously, "Didn't see the blue guy last time we were at Luca." By 'we' he meant him, Sesh and Bekayla. Arkinlae had still been at Home. After that nothing was said as Maester Mika said a speech.

"People of Spira I thank you for your generous welcome."

"Generwows wewcome?" Sesh muttered cutting in sort of confused by Maester Mika's accent, "We see Psyches. No you."

"Rise Maester Seymour." Mika continued as no one had heard Seshay, "And all of you as well. I present to you the son of Maester Jyscal Guado who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."

"Why talk funny?" Seshay asked randomly which was a sign she was getting bored.

"He just does Sesh." Zen replied getting annoyed

Arkinlae didn't like to see Sesh and Zen fighting so she tried to keep the peace.

"He's a Maester Sesh. It's his job." She told her. That kept Sesh happy for five seconds.

"As some of you know he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

With that the 'blue guy' as Zen had so nicely called him started talking.

"I am Seymour Guado, I am honoured to receive the title of Maester. In life my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to fulfil my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

While he'd been talking Seshay had been fiddling with a piece of machina that was used to record things on, but as with other machina it was broken. After many attempts Sesh suddenly gave up she threw it awa and it landed at Seymour feet then crowd all looked round, but Seshay was scanning the other docks and looked as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Then.

"Look!" Sesh suddenly shouted and standing up and pointing over to dock four, "Psyches." The rest of the Al Bhed stood up to see and then resumes their chants of 'Psyches, Psyches Psyches!' as they had on the boat. The crowd and the maesters stared.

"Ku Psyches!" (Go Psyches!) shouted Bekayla

"Yeah, go show those guys we Al Bhed aren't a bunch of sissies!" called Arkinlae.

Then which turned out not to be a good idea Seshay started jumping up and down.

"Sesh no!" Arkinlae shouted that not a good idea."

"Cdub!" (Stop!)agreed Zen.

But even when Seshay stopped the boxes fell and landed in an untidy heap on the floor. Seshay had fallen with them, but luckily for Arkinlae she jumped and landed just behind Yuna in the crowd. Most people had scattered when the boxes had fallen. The two Maesters looked appalled by that display and some guards went to escort the three Al Bhed away. Seymour it seemed had now turned his attention to Yuna. He stared at her and she stared back until she blinked, he however carried on until Arkinlae noticing winked at him. That broke his gaze. She hadn't smiled it was just to distract him. Then he started looking back and forth between the two of them, which no one including Arkinlae and Yuna appeared to notice.

"Intimidating isn't it?" Arkinlae muttered to Yuna, "I hate it because it's usually my appearance or me being Al Bhed that does it. When people do it towards me it means 'dirt.' Now if you'll excuse me." She walked forward with her arms folded to Seymour.

"Hey Seymour was it?" She asked in a no nonsense manner, "Could you ask your or who's ever guards they were to release my guardians."

At first Seymour looked as if he couldn't care less then he noticed her eyes.

"Your guardians?" He almost stammered in surprise

"You heard me or are you deaf as well as sound like a girl?" she retorted. She wouldn't normally speak like she did, but maesters or priests she found hardly ever paid attention to Al Bhed unless the spoke insultingly, besides she didn't really feel Seymour was the nice type, whether you liked maesters or not. There were astonished gasps from the crowd including Yuna's party. Seymour however didn't mind. It amused him to see a small sixteen-year-old Al Bhed or anyone for that matter talk to him like that and to show it he smirked.

"But you're Al Bhed." He replied, "I didn't know Al Bhed were allowed to become summoners." He said the last comment on purpose to get a reaction

"Three, two, one." Arkinlae muttered and after she said there were more whisperings

"Yeah I'm an Al Bhed with black hair big whoop." She said addressing the crowd, "Anyway." she continued back to Seymour, "As far as I know anyone can become a summoner, and I am anyone. So," she replied after a brief pause, "Are you going to let them go?"

"Mm let me think," said Seymour sarcastically, "No."

It was the answer Arkinlae had been expecting. She had no faith in any of the maesters and now especially not Seymour. Instead of crumpling up and looking sad she gave him a sarcastic smile to which Seymour raised his eyebrows, picked up Sesh's broken machina and went off to get the others herself. When she asked the guards to release the others who hadn't been standing too far away. They refused of course.

"What'cha gonna do about it prettyface?" one said.

Arkinlae though knew exactly what she was going to do. She winked at Zen and then she jumped up in the air kicked one of the guards while Zen elbowed his in the stomach seeing as he was to busy watching Arkinlae. Soon all of them were free and they ran to the square.

The Psyches were at the square in all their glory with other teams there too. It was the last opportunity to see the teams before the matches. Zen got out his guitar, which was strapped to his back and started playing a tune that Seshay knew. It was a tune she'd been practicing a dance to, to cheer on the Psyches. Seshay grabbed Arkinlae's hand and the two of them started dancing. Bekayla got the sphere camera out and filmed both the girls and Zen who was overreacting a bit with the guitar. Sliding on his knees, waving his sandy coloured hair in a ponytail from side to side, which made the girls laugh. Soon Tidus and the others came along following the Maesters. The crowds round the Psyches and the Psyches themselves were watching the dance and looked flattered by it. Arkinlae was also thoroughly enjoying herself. She loved times like this where she and Sesh would just dance or sing and forget all their troubles.

Tidus also got in the crowds watching and clapped along to the beat. The Maesters also watched for a brief second, but with no interest it appeared and then walked off. When the girls had finished the crowds started to disappear. The four of them sat down on a bench.

_You forget everything when you dance, well don't forget this as you sit here Sin could be destroying another town and that will mean more souls for the Farplane dead. Heh you don't like that do you? **After blitz festivities we'll hurry on.**_

They just sat there talking for a bit until Sesh said she was hungry. The others concurred apart from Arkinlae. The others went to buy some food Arkinlae though still sat there on the bench pondering over her thoughts.

"Is death really that bad?" she muttered, "Why do we fear it?" she didn't know why she was really asking this but that thought made her question death, "I mean does anyone apart from your family or friends care? Of course people care for celebrities, but just a normal summoner like me could they care less? People try to honour summoner's deaths, but somehow I don't know if they do care as long as they're safe from Sin. What would it be like if we were all dead?"

Someone suddenly shook her from her questions. It was Seymour who was apparently 'taking a stroll' he walked and sat on a bench near to Arkinlae who was now asking herself about the summoning and the sending.

"You know for an Al Bhed you sure ask a lot of questions concerning Yevon." Seymour said casually not bothering to look at her. Arkinlae jumped. She had not properly registered he was there.

"I only ask questions that concern me." She replied coldly, "I am a summoner you know it's hard for me not to ask such questions."

"Most don't I always thought it was unbecoming of a summoner. Anyway no need to be so uncivil." He commented.

"You maesters only listen if you're insulted."

"That we may." He said rather civilly and dejectedly

Arkinlae then realised that she was doing what they did to her and she wasn't the kind of person to do that, she was sort of felt she was getting her own back, but the way Seymour said his last comment made her feel sorry for him. She took her head away from the floor where it had originally been looking and she looked at him. He did likewise, but Arkinlae felt she had to look away again due to the fact her was staring at her. He remained looking earnestly at her. Arkinlae felt uncomfortable he had intent, almost malicious stare, but something of sadness mixed in. He looked as if he was trying to read her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. She had meant it to sound as if she was irritated but instead it sounded as if she was nervous which she was. She stared him back in the face as he was with her.

"I just came for a walk." He replied as calmly as he had the first time. That annoyed Arkinlae. She made a perplexed frown at him.

"Why are you so calm?" she asked annoyed

"Why are you so nervous?" he replied with no change to his voice

"Sorry," she replied, "I didn't mean to sound annoyed it's just-." She trailed off. There was a few minutes pause in which Arkinlae started humming. It was Seymour who started the conversation again.

"You feel intimidated, because I'm a maester." he said jovially feeling he'd finally working it out.

"How do you do that?" Arkinlae asked irritably but all feeling of feud had gone from her voice, "Fayth, Yevon leads you to so many questions."

"So, what is about summoning that troubles you?" he asked, almost kindly Arkinlae felt.

Just then Zen and the others returned. Before he was spotted Seymour abruptly got up and went back in the direction of the Blitzdome, but not before he heard the next conversation.

"Hey Kinny, we brought you something." Zen said holding out some chips.

"Fryd'c fnuhk Kinny? (What's wrong Kinny?) Bekayla asked noticing the way she was looking at her feet.

"Nothing," she replied, "I was just thinking about the summoning in Besaid that's all."

"Again!" Seshay said exasperated, "Kinny why oui so worried?"

"I'm a summoner and I can't even summon!" she stood up shouted looking at the sky, not at anyone, just to let off steam. When she sat back down she sighed.

"Whoo I feel much better now." She finished brightly. Seymour at that moment had now decided to walk away

_That's interesting and rather amusing. _He thought, _a summoner that can't summon. I'll have to use someone else for my plan._ He then went back up to the stand were Mika would be.

"Hey when we've finished these." She continued through a mouthful of chips, "We should go and find some good seats to cheer on the Psyches." After the chips they went along to the entrance of the Blitzdome to get their tickets. The match had already started but they were still allowed to go in. Before they did though the heard some people unmistakeably Al Bhed talking in the corridor down by the locker rooms.

"Is everything set for the Aurochs summoners capture?" one asked in Al Bhed. Arkinlae and the others listened curiously.

"Yes we've got her on board. Now the Aurochs will have to forfeit the match if they ever want to see her again."

"I'm warning you!" Arkinlae shouted in Al Bhed, "If you do anything to Yuna you'll have us to deal with!" The Al Bhed saw her and pushed past and ran to dock four "Come on guys, we have to go and help her." Arkinlae declared

"Don't she have guardians?" Seshay asked

"Yeah Kin, although we should help it's not our call, she has guardians that will find her."

"They'll be watching the match, they might not even know, come on guys we're going." And with that Arkinlae ran off to dock four with Bekayla and Seshay following.

"That's our Kinny." Zen sighed. And with that he to also ran off to help rescue Yuna…

**There hope it wasn't to long. I've tried to put another cliffhanger in there. As I said _tried._ I hope this chapter was good. Anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Race to Peoples Deaths

**Chapter 5 :  
A Race to Peoples Deaths and a Not Very Good Impression on Maester Kinoc**

The Al Bhed ran to dock four. There was a boat leaving port that had Kimarhi, Tidus and Lulu on it. They were fighting some piece of machina. Meanwhile the friends saw some Al Bhed sneaking away. They ran after them knowing they were the ones who'd taken Yuna. Yuna's guardians had already rescued her by the time they caught up with the Al Bhed. The summoner and her guardians watched.

"We warned you!" Arkinlae shouted in Al Bhed, "Yuna's our friend and we won't have her being held hostage for a stupid Blitzball cup by anyone!" With that Arkinlae pulled her staff off her back and pulled it in half revealing two blades on the end of each 'broken' end. The four Al Bhed went into a battle. It was a relatively short one. Arkinlae's party came out victorious; it was a battle of machina, grenades, gunfire and blades. The defeated Al Bhed lay there on the floor.

"Be grateful we're letting you go and do yourself a favour, don't go capturing summoners for blitz cups again." Arkinlae said ferociously. With that the Al Bhed fled.

"Thank you Arkinlae. I am now glad you are travelling with us." Yuna said, "I will admit I didn't exactly trust you in the past, but for you to go up against your own kind for me, I now am glad to be your friends." Yuna then gratefully shook Arkinlae's hand

"It was nothing." Arkinlae admitted, "Right the other temples better watch out now because this summoners made of stronger stuff!" The others stared at her before Zen grabbed Arkinlae in a headlock and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Hey are we here to watch you brag or are we here to watch the Aurochs win?" The others cheered and made their way to the stands to watch the match. It was a great event to watch for Arkinlae it would be her first, and most probably her last blitzball match she'd ever see. At first the Goers had the upper hand and were winning, but the Aurochs made a great comeback.

"Go Aurochs!" Arkinlae screamed and then whistled.

"How do you know how to do that?" Yuna asked, "Tidus taught it me. He said you do it at matches in Zanarkand."

"I know." Arkinlae replied thoughtfully.

It ended up with the Aurochs winning. All the Aurochs apart from Wakka who was still in the sphere pool went to receive the cup from Mika who congratulated them, Seymour at his side. Arkinlae whistled and chanted 'Aurochs!' and eventually the rest of the stadium went in an uproar of people chanting 'Aurochs'. Suddenly someone screamed. Fiends were storming the stadium. First Arkinlae and her guardians went and took some out but more kept coming.

"Kinny aeon!" Seshay shouted

"Do you think it will work?" she replied shouting over the pandemonium

"We may have no other choice!" Zen added.

Arkinlae though instead of summoning her version of Valefor looked over the edge of the upper stands. On the lower ones there were even more fiends, it was only the flyers and the fiends who were brave enough to tackle stairs that came up to upper ones. Arkinlae suddenly not thinking for a blind moment jumped over the edge. Loads of people trying to get near Arkinlae to be safe gasped as she jumped. Arkinlae however on her journey down experienced a change. Her long V-shaped sleeves acted as wings and she glided to the top of the sphere pool and landed on top. Her overdrive was full thankfully.

_Okay fiends get ready_. She thought

Nearly everyone in the stadium including both the maesters stared at Arkinlae. Arkinlae swished her hair round as she had on the boat and used Energy Blast. It took out a lot of fiends, but the stadium was still swarming with them. Arkinlae it seemed had distracted people who had been looking at her wondering how in Spira could she have used Energy Blast let alone flew. People including Seymour and Mika.

"It's no good!" she called to her guardians. Arkinlae's voice seemed to have amplified since 'The aeon change' as it was soon christened, "I've used Energy Blast but there are to many fiends."

Suddenly a flying fiend came up behind Arkinlae. Doing Energy Blast had worn Arkinlae out. The flyer attacked Arkinlae with Sonic Boom, her knees buckled and she fell out of fatigue on to the top of the sphere pool. After Arkinlae's 'display' as someone might call it Seymour went to the edge of the maesters stand. He did the prayer, again staring at Arkinlae who was pulling herself up and summoned his aeon. The head of the aeon came to the top of the sphere pool where Arkinlae had got up. The aeon looked frightening, the fiends seemed to be scared by it, but Arkinlae wasn't she went towards it as far as she could go without falling of the sphere pool and looked at it.

"Anima." She said definitely. The aeon seemed to acknowledge to her that she was right. Then Arkinlae opened her mouth and the Hymn of the Fayth came out. She sang the words and got the notes perfectly. She stared in amazement as Anima killed all the fiends in one blast. For part of Arkinlae it was beautiful to look at. She also heard something far off, distant. When all the fiends had been killed Arkinlae flew down to her guardians.

"Are you okay?" she asked them in a sort of horrified way.

"We should be asking you that." Zen said, "You seem pretty down since the aeon change."

"I've just learnt something that's all." Arkinlae replied

"Yeah never go flying in a stadium full of fiends, cos chances are you'll get hit by a flyer." Zen continued and they all laughed.

Arkinlae was glad to have Zen not only as a guardian but also as a friend. He was her pillar of strength and always made her laugh when she was down, but he also helped her with her problems. And now spending possibly her last days with him made the time with him gold dust.

Then Seymour came down from the maesters stand. Bekayla who had been very quiet for most of the time in Luca was now fascinated with aeons. He went over to Maester Seymour to compliment him and ask some questions.

"He says he thought Anima was-." Arkinlae translated

"Amazing." He finished, "I _can_ speak Al Bhed you know." He said unfeelingly. He then laughed, "Not as amazing as your display Lady Arkinlae. A summoner who can't summon trying to summon and failing what a classic. Anyway I know Anima was amazing people have told me so often." He was about to leave, but then he realised something. Bekayla hadn't used 'Anima' in his sentence and Arkinlae he knew had just translated, "Wait how did you know he was called-." Before he could finish Bekayla started to ask him more questions, which distracted him. But Seymour shooed him away.

"Who are you when you aren't a guardian? The press?" he asked rudely

Arkinlae who had been making her way to join Yuna and the others to go to Djose turned round.

"He just paid you a compliment." She said angrily through gritted teeth, "And all you can do is be mean to him? Not many Al Bhed's would pay a maester a compliment. And there's no need to laugh at my summoning." She added, "I can summon aeons better than the great Lord Braska himself." With that Arkinlae and her guardians left the Blitzdome.

They saw Yuna and Tidus at the top of the steps next to the Mi'ihen Highroad going 'Ha ha ha' at the top of the voices. The next minute they were both laughing for real. It made Zen, Sesh and Bekayla laugh too. Arkinlae also laughed but wasn't smiling. After that the set up the Highroad. Seshay lingered behind the procession of people and talked to Tidus.

"Kinny say on boat she see you before." She said to him

"Well she might not be wrong." He replied, "I think I've seen her before too. Once."

"Poor Kinny." Sesh said mainly to herself

"Why?" Tidus enquired

"Me no think me seen her smile really."

"You seemed pretty happy on the boat and in Luca."

"Hard to tell what real anymore." Seshay said rather earnestly for her, "At first when little she smiled and laughed. As older it stopped. Me now know why." Tidus next got the wrong idea because when Seshay said now it had sounded like no. But after thought Seshay thought maybe it was better left like that.

"Maybe she'll be happier when Sin's been defeated." Tidus said though the thought of Sin being his father as he just found out now sickened him, but he kept neutral for everyone's sake.

"Depends who defeat it." Seshay replied.

The party had then stopped to talk to some people riding chocobos. Arkinlae then swapped places with Seshay and she started talking.

"Seshay meant him." She said when they resumed walking.

"Huh?" Tidus said

"Sin. She meant depends who defeats _him_."

Tidus suddenly realised she knew.

"You were listening!" He exclaimed, "How do you know?"

"Jecht told me." She answered.

After Arkinlae made no other attempt to talk about how she knew about Jecht.

"So," Tidus sighed, "Seshay told me you never smile anymore."

"Well I suppose not." Arkinlae said sadly, "I laugh and joke when I'm with my guardians dancing or singing or reading, but when I saw you and Yuna laughing, I just didn't feel happy enough to laugh."

Nothing more was said and the Highroad never proved to be a big part of Arkinlae's pilgrimage until the reached the Agency. The one thing that happened after that conversation was Arkinlae sitting on the edge of a cliff dangling her feet over the edge. She stared out at the sunset Zen sitting beside her.

"It reminds me of Bikanel a bit." She said. "That last night we were all there together waiting for the boat, just looking out at the sunset."

"Yeah," Zen replied, "You seem sad." he said putting an arm round her shoulder. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I guess it's the Final Summoning, part of it is scaring me I think." She finished.

"I'm beat." Zen then said, "Mind if I go?"

"No." she replied quietly.

Arkinlae sat there longer. As Yuna was Arkinlae was making a sphere. She had made a sphere of all the stages of her journey so far and even the Mi'ihen Highroad was no exception. She spoke to the sphere and filmed around with Bekayla's sphere camera. One minute she looked at the bottom of the cliff she was sitting on the edge of. She stared fixedly at the bottom for a minute the sphere camera too and she muttered to herself. Seshay went over and saw her. It didn't take long to click for Seshay to click what her friend was thinking. She then went to talk to her to take her mind of things.

"Come on Kinny, you look tired." She said and then ushered her back into the Agency and turned the camera off. In her room that she shared with Zen Seshay warned him about Kinny.

"Zen can't let Kinny twist you round finger. Oui can't ignore things." She said as she climbed into bed.

"What?" Zen replied confused, "What do you mean? I don't let her twist me and I don't ignore her." Seshay gave an exasperated growl.

"Zen it obvious what want to do. We need to finish pilgrimage quickly."

"What! And let Arkinlae die quicker no way!"

"Zen Kinny want to do Final Summoning. We don't do it quickly. She find 'nother way of getting the same effect without aeon."

"Whadda ya mean Sesh? Go to sleep."

"She try-!"

"Sesh SHUT UP!" Zen bellowed

"Oi can you shut up in there!" Wakka banged on the wall and then muttered, "Stupid Al Bhed." Before going into a pattern of rhythmic snores.

The next day Arkinlae ran in and woke up Seshay and Zen.

"Quick the chocobo fiend has come."

Zen and Seshay hastily got up and ran with Bekayla and Arkinlae to the chocobo coral. Before they got out Rin the proprietor of the Agency came in.

"Uncle Rin!" Arkinlae exclaimed,

"Quick," he replied you'd best get out there. Knowing my little Kinny she'd want to help, being a summoner."

"Oh you heard?" she said disappointed

"No matter I'm proud of you. Now quick go."

"I hope I'll be able to talk with you again."

Zen went to fill their pack with equipment and then all four of them ran to where the chocobo fiend had already started to attack Yuna and her guardians. It had knocked them back to the edge of a cliff. Quickly Bekayla fired his gun at it, which distracted it. It turned round as fast as it could and was about to hit Arkinlae, but she glided into the air and it missed. It pointed a warning finger at Arkinlae.

"Your next." It said and Arkinlae glided back in surprise. Understanding a fiend? First it seemed absorbing aeons powers then finding out Sin was Jecht then talking to fiends. What more would happen to Arkinlae? It wasn't exciting from her point. It was frightening. Seshay was worried also when she saw Arkinlae's face. She was now more wary of Arkinlae's safety. Both sides of summoners and guardians attacked the chocobo fiend. It missed quite a few times, but when it did it was a powerful attack. It decided to take on the least defended guardians. It saw Yuna's guardians on the edge of the cliff and decided it was weakness enough. It went forward and pushed the guardians and Yuna off the edge.

"No!" Arkinlae cried throwing on of her blades, which were poisoned at the fiend. It inflicted poison as soon as it came into contact and remained lodged in the fiend's side. Zen and the rest attacked and the poison weakened the fiend until they defeated it. It went into a shower of pyreflies. Arkinlae went to collect her blade and shared out the spheres left by it. She then went to the edge of the cliff. Yuna and the others were there recuperating from their fall

"You okay!" Arkinlae called down to Yuna

"Yes we're fine!" she replied, "We'll meet you at the bottom of the road."

"Will do!"

Yuna and the others then walked off to the end of the Mi'ihen Highroad. Rin came out once he'd heard the coast was clear. Arkinlae started to talk to her uncle about things that had already happened on her journey, how some of Rin's friends at Bikanel were and things like that. Until Sesh had an idea.

"Race." Seshay said when they started walking and Arkinlae and the others didn't

"What's the point they'll have won anyway." Arkinlae said but realising her guardian meant it all in the spirit of fun, "Yeah why not?" she said after some deliberation, "Ready, set, go!"

They summoner and her guardians ran along laughing and cheering until they got to the end of the Highroad. Yuna and her guardians were already there and Seymour. They'd all crossed a barrier guarded by crusaders and had turned round to look at them. All of the Al Bhed had drawn and had nearly collapsed panting and laughing.

"Drat! Lost." Seshay said after a while. Yuna looked bemused.

"Race." Zen said bluntly doubled up and panting, "Fayth Kinny you're fast. For a summoner." He finished jokingly

"Well we expected too." Arkinlae just managed to breathe to Sesh and then turned her attention to Zen, "Are you saying summoners are slow?" Arkinlae replied in a similar manner to how Zen had addressed her and winked at Yuna who winked back.

"Right let's go to Djose." Arkinlae said and then noticed Bekayla, "Oh come on Bekayla not the sphere camera." Arkinlae went up to the guard who refused to let them passed.

"But I'm a summoner!" she complained, "You let Yuna through."

"She had permission from Maester Seymour." The guard explained.

"Well we're Al Bhed doesn't that count for something in this operation?" Zen asked.

"What operation?" Arkinlae asked, "You know what this about?"

"Well I was told about it after I'd agreed to be your guardian." Zen said

"I'm sorry, we can't make any exceptions." The guard continued

"But you've already made one!" Arkinlae shouted at him exasperatedly. Then she had an idea. "Fine." She then said. She walked away from the guard and whispered to Sesh, Zen and Bekayla who still had the camera on. They all grabbed around each other's waists and they ran and Arkinlae took off over the guard's head the others holding on for dear life and everyone else staring.

"Anyway!" She called, "I'm with Yuna!"

"She is!" Yuna confirmed half laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Arkinlae laughed doubled up.

"You shouldn't have flown." Said Zen

"Why?" Arkinlae asked, "Oh I know. Such is unbecoming of a summoner." She and Zen said together in an impression of Mika. "Sorry Tidus. Couldn't resist using you're impression." She said to him walking backwards

"No sweat." He replied.

"Kinny!" Bekayla and Seshay chorused

Then bump. Arkinlae who had still been walking backwards and not looking where she'd been going collided with Maester Seymour and Arkinlae fell backwards flat on the floor and Seymour knocked forward. He rolled his eyes as Arkinlae was laughing.

"I never thought I'd say this, but sorry." She said as she got up grabbing hold of Seymour's sleeve to pull herself up. Seymour then started talking to Yuna and her guardians about Operation Mi'ihen and how he thought the Al Bhed intentions were good. His last words were 'Then pretend I didn't say it.' Arkinlae couldn't help saying something.

"That doesn't make sense because if you just said it and left it then people would forget it, but in saying 'pretend I didn't say it' then people are going to remember the 'pretend I didn't say it' bit and therefore the rest of it's going to run around in their heads all because you said 'pretend I didn't say it'." Seshay was amazed but confused

"Huh me confluseded Kinny me no get it."

"Then pretend I didn't say it." Arkinlae then said and her guardians all saw the funny side of it. Arkinlae ran ahead and her guardians then joined her laughing.

"Bekayla SHUT THAT CAMERA OFF!" Arkinlae shouted kindly at Bekayla.

Soon they came to the beginning of Mushroom Rock Road. Arkinlae didn't really approve of going this way, but the guards prohibited them from going to Djose temple and Arkinlae was curious to see what would happen. On the way she and Sesh joined in song until it came to Arkinlae having a solo.

Little town it's a quite village, everyday like the one before

Little town full of little people waking up to say…

Then crusaders, men and women and Al Bhed came back and forth on the road and started greeting Yuna and the others. A few even recognised Arkinlae. Arkinlae then carried on almost regardless.

There goes the dealer with his pack like always the same old items has to sell

Every morning just the same since the morning that we came on this pilgrimage

An Al Bhed then went over to her and started talking to her. When Arkinlae replied he started to move away. All Al Bhed who had known Arkinlae had though her a strange kid and since becoming a summoner most people thought she was gone in the head. But in truth Arkinlae was as sane as any other person, she just felt lost.

"Now there she goes the girl that's strange no question, she's quite distracted you can tell." One female crusader said.

"Never part of any crowd, cos her head's upon some cloud." Explained an Al Bhed

"No denying she's a funny girl Arkinlae."

There were even more hellos and good days from more people, some who had even greeted each other before which made Arkinlae a bit bemused and annoed about how the could just go about their lives acting the way the were then all the time.

"We need success." Some crusaders were talking to Al Bhed about the operation.

"That's to expensive!" a crusader exploded at the dealer that had just went past the party

"There must be more than this simple life!" Arkinlae sang kind of aggravated and then was silent. Suddenly some elementals ambushed Arkinlae and Sesh.

"Fiends, fiends, fiends." Was all Arkinlae said shaking her head. She and Sesh were read to battle. Sesh flicked her hands out and on the fingers of her gloves were blades. **(AN like Deathstrike's nails on X-Men 2 for those of you that have seen it.)** Arkinlae however now decided to summon her new aeon. She did so and as with the first aeon the same effects happened. One attack from 'The aeon change' would do it against these Arkinlae knew.

"While there here, we might as well take something for ourselves." She said hinting.

Sesh who wasn't often bright in the English department wasn't stupid. She cast haste on herself and ran quickly and stole some items from both the fiends. Arkinlae then attacked

"Meteor Strike." She uttered and the ball of flames hit the two elementals on her turn. The two elementals exploded into pyreflies instantly. Sesh and Arkinlae who had dismissed her aeon picked up the two spheres left by the fiends and the party continued up Mushroom Rock Road.

Soon the came to the top of the cliff of Mushroom Rock where the operation would take place. Arkinlae went to the edge off the cliff and looked at all the warriors down at the beach.

"This isn't going to work Zen!" she said

Wakka was complaining about using machina and had already kicked a cannon.

"They're forbidden for a reason." He finished.

"It's not machina that brought Sin you know!" Arkinlae shouted at him, "In Zanarkand using machina was fine until we became dependent on it. Humans started to make machina do all the work. It's human arrogance that brought Sin!"

At that moment Yuna couldn't help agreeing with her friend for most of it, but she said then that she thought it was good that the people were doing their best to defeat Sin, just like everyone else. Arkinlae sighed and she and Yuna and the others went into the place the Crusaders called The Command Centre. There sat Maester Kinoc. He talked to Auron about where he'd been. It seemed a strange thing to talk about right before a battle Arkinlae thought and Auron it seemed agreed with her. Kinoc then noticed her.

"Who is _that_?" he asked Auron

"An Al Bhed summoner travelling with Lady Yuna."

"Al Bhed!" Kinoc exclaimed confused analysing Arkinlae's appearance

"That's what everyone else has been saying." Auron continued who was still laughing to himself at Kinoc's reaction to Arkinlae being Al Bhed

Kinoc then said words, which angered Arkinlae maybe more than anything ever that she could recall at that moment.

"This won't work you know that." Were his words, "We'll just let them dream a little longer."

Arkinlae spun round and lunged at Kinoc threatening to knock him of the cliff edge with a punch. Her guardians ended up grabbing her by the arms to hold her they knew that knocking the leader of the Crusaders of a cliff before an important operation wouldn't be the best thing. Arkinlae immediately threw out all the swear words she knew at him and talked fast and angrily in Al Bhed. Kinoc moved back apprehensively. When Arkinlae stopped swearing she started him straight in the eyes and breathed heavily. Seymour and indeed Yuna's guardians and Yuna herself looked at Arkinlae as if she was crazy.

"Calm down Kinny." Zen said comfortingly and releasing her from his grip as the others did, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Lord Kinoc." Came a voice that Arkinlae would rather not have heard at that particular moment. Seymour entered The Command Centre. As he approached Kinoc he noticed Arkinlae being held back by her guardians and staring daggers at Kinoc. He giggled, if you could call it that, quietly to himself at the sight.

Arkinlae then relaxed and the others let go.

"Oui'na kuehk du ku tufh Kinoc." (You're going to go down Kinoc.) Was all she said before spitting in his direction.

Suddenly they all realised the Sinspawn had escaped from its cage. It towered over Arkinlae who stared at it.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Kinny!" Sheshay shouted and pulled her friend out of the way.

"Okay." Arkinlae said to no one in particular so it seemed, "If it's a fight you're looking for, you've got one."

The Al Bhed summoner and her guardians then ran in to fight the Sinspawn…

**  
**

**AN: I just realised something. Right the aeons just to clear this up. You know on the game you can name your aeon whatever you want? Well it's the same here no summoner will have given their aeon the default name. Only Yuna and Seymour will have given their aeons the default names. Every other summoner even with the same aeons would have given theirs a different name so there is no other aeon called Valefor in this story only Yuna's. Hope that cleared it up, that's why Seymour wondered why Arkinlae knew the name of his aeon. Oh and no one apart from the summoner knows their aeons name.**


	6. Chapter 6 Changes and Pardon from Yevon

**AN: I may have got the order of some of the events wrong in the operation, but this is my fic and it's still good. I hope. Please review. Oh and when Arkinlae closes her eyes it's meant to be an effect something like on The Matrix when the agents take peoples places only the appearance is the same so no other people replace her, just in case anyone has trouble trying to imagine what it's like. Oh and don't worry if you are confused by Arkinlae's thoughts. All will be revealed**

**Well that's it. On with the fic I say.**

**Sesh, Kinny and Zen: Talley ho!**

**Bekayla: Talley fru?**

**Chapter 6:  
Changes and a Pardon From Yevon**

The Sinspawn attacked all the opponents it could at a time. It was a tough enemy and Sesh had fainted because of it. Out of the four Al Bhed Sesh was the white mage, cure, haste jinx and flee, things like that were her speciality and she was the thief. Bekayla could use power break and extract mana etc. Zen was the one who could use fire and thunder, poison, petrify etc. And Arkinlae could use fire, water, blizzard, thunder, watera, cure and esuna as well as aeon powers and anything else, she didn't know of yet.

Eventually from sheer weight of numbers the Sinspawn was eventually destroyed. Worse was still to come though. Sin.

"No, go!" Arkinlae begged and held Yuna's arm so she felt at ease.

"If only it were that easy." Yuna said looking at what was happening in horror, while Arkinlae had looked away. Still though Arkinlae couldn't see it she could hear it. Screams suddenly ended in a flash and the Sinspawn cries could be heard all over the beach. Then Arkinlae decided to look she then closed her eyes as if she wanted to feel a cool breeze on her face and couldn't care less about Sin. Although she was struggling to resist. She took her hand off Yuna's arm and opened her eyes which had manage to fully close, and went to the edge of the cliff. Sesh, Zen, Bekayla and the others had disappeared, it seemed they had fallen over the edge when Sin came. Suddenly there was a blasting sound. Some Al Bhed had fired a sort of mana gun at Sin. Sin, Jecht had formed a shield round himself. At first it looked as if the Al Bhed would win, but the counter blast Sin had used eventually overpowered the strength of the gun. The gun blew up and all the Al Bhed on the gun were killed. Arkinlae though instead of crying as she would normally have done did the last thing on Spira anyone would have thought her doing.

It started quietly as a breath, but then got louder and more pleasure filled. She threw her head back and laughed. It was a cold evil laugh filled with pleasure, but no emotion.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuna asked her. Arkinlae continued as if she hadn't heard. "I said WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" she repeated shouting.

Arkinlae looked at Yuna, there was something not right about her Yuna thought, there was a malicious smile wiped across her face and her eyes looked just as wicked and had changed colour to a piercing blue, bluer than any Al Bhed eyes.

"Because." She said hissing on her s's and then pausing, "It's funny." Her voice also was different. It sounded deeper, Yuna felt a wave of fear fill her. Yuna, Seymour who had been standing behind her who had also witnessed Arkinlae laughing and Arkinlae herself whirled round to find another Sinspawn. Seymour rushed up to it and held its arms back so it couldn't attack, Yuna ran beside him.

"Stand back Lady Yuna." He ordered.

Auron came to join them Arkinlae stood away from them.

"Give them what they deserve." She said seeming to address the Sinspawn. The Sinspawn brought its arms to hit the ground, it only did it once. It injured all three enemies and the shaking of the ground caused Arkinlae to loose her balance. Warriors who believed she posed a threat to Auron, Seymour and Yuna went to take her away, but the shake from the ground caused them to fall into Arkinlae and all four of them fell of the edge. The falling seemed to go in slow motion at that moment. Closer and closer she got to the ground. She hit it and the old Arkinlae seemed to bounce back. She flew back up shakily from her fall. To meet Sin's gaze.

Meanwhile Yuna, Seymour and Auron had defeated the Sinspawn.

"Everyone stand, back." Arkinlae heard Yuna order, "I'll summon."

"No!" came Seymour's reply

"But I must do something."

"Your powers are still too weak."

Arkinlae though had more to think about than an argument between summoner and maester.

"No! No more death!" Arkinlae shouted in anger. That's when it happened. Still in the air, she summoned all the power to her she could and it came swiftly, heightened by her anger. Those still alive and those on the cliff top heard a rumble and for a minute the sky went dark.

Arkinlae raised her arms higher and higher and as she heightened them, a huge tidal wave behind came the form of Sin came that seemed to have come from Arkinlae. It came higher than Sin himself. Arkinlae ordered it to collapse over Sin. Sin gave a cry, as it was wounded by the power of the wave. It was water element magic on a scale that no one had ever seen before. For a moment those alive stopped fighting and looked. Then when the wave had shrunk to no more than a movement on the water things started rising from it. Warriors made out of water, they went to assist the crusaders and chocobo knights still alive. Arkinlae again out of pure fatigue and it seemed pain floated down from the air and blacked out.

When she woke up the beach was silent. She was lying at the sea's edge. There was a sphere camera floating by her. It was on. For a horrible moment Arkinlae picked up and thought it was Bekayla's, she then realised. The others. _**Oh Fayth, please don't say**-. Well I suppose it's more than they deserve. **Shut up!** _she thought angrily.

She saw Yuna sending the fallen, "Guys? Guys! Where are you?" she frantically ran searching for her guardians. She heard the camera break and she threw it away in anger. She went over to Lulu. She then took time to look at all the dead crusaders, Al Bhed and chocobo knights. Arkinlae felt so helpless and angry. She knelt down by a dead crusader and cried.

"I should have done more!" she shouted angrily through tears.

"You did all you could." Said Lulu caringly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Arkinlae wept to herself. She then got up and looked at the water. She felt as if she was entranced, she walked quickly to the water's edge. The walk turned into a run and she dived into the water.

"Kinny! No!" it was Seshay. She Zen and Bekayla had survived and ran down the road. Sesh knew what Arkinlae was trying to do. She dived into the water after her friend and the others followed. Arkinlae had surfaced and was floating on her back. She just let herself sink and let the water wash over her. It was so quiet she thought. Yuna and the others that were alive just watched in silence curiously, why wasn't Arkinlae trying to kept herself above the water, until Lulu realised.

"She's not planning to come back up, if she can help it."

Arkinlae under the water had her eyes closed and let herself succumb to a dream. She saw the tree. She'd seen it many times in dreams before, she was used to it. The same child in a purple hood appeared out of the shadows. All the dead from Operation Mi'ihen were there two walking around.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" the child said, "Well part of you, it's good to see most of you has a heart. Lady Arkinlae, remember you must not give up. Resist for as long as you can, we can only buy you time and as we perceive our time may be running out."

The water having gone from around her roused Arkinlae. She opened her eyes and registered the water that had filled her lungs. She gave way to a fit of coughs and saw Seshay, Zen and Bekayla dragging up the beach. She was placed down beside Tidus and Seymour. Seshay slapped Arkinlae and started shouting at her.

"What on Spira you thinking!" she shouted in Al Bhed almost in tears, "You wants reach end defeat Sin don'ts you!" Arkinlae nodded. "Thens stop bleeding well trying to die!" she muted the shouted so Zen and Bekayla didn't hear, but someone else did.

"Sorry Sesh, I am so so sorry. It's getting harder you know, but we will get to the end." She then stood up confidently and hugged her friend. Yuna was about to do the sending and called Seshay over to ask her something. _Oh great probably going to ask what in Spira I was doing laughing at the death of Al Bhed-. Well I don't see what was the problem. It's about time I had some fun-. Yeah your idea of fun. What do you have against humans anyway?… _

"I hope you guys find your way to the Farplane okay." Arkinlae muttered.

"Oh they will." Said a mocking voice, which Arkinlae took to be no other person, or rather Guado.

"Thanks to Lady Yuna. If you really are a summoner, the least you could do is release people from their pain and send them."

"Look blue boy." Arkinlae retorted cheekily and in an irritated manner, "I don't know whether you are either, stupid, blind, ignorant or if none of the others stated generally like this, but I was unconscious. Do you know what that means? It means I am unable to do anything. Like I'm dead only I'm not." She trailed of reflectively at the end.

Seymour chuckled for a minute, "I see that whatever comments I throw out you'll be able to answer impertinently. I suppose people find that to be one of your finer qualities."

"No more my defiance actually or me being more of a free spirit as I prefer it." She answered in a similar manner to her last sentence, "Don't bother answering I always get the last laugh." She ended this with a few ha ha ha's but then feeling like a laugh at the expression left on his face. Confusion mixed with disgust. She laughed like she had on the top of the cliff only joyful. Her guardians came to join her and Seymour went over to Yuna.

"You do not look so well." He said to her, "But now more than ever you must be the peoples strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you are a summoner, you are Spira's hope until Sin is defeated you must not relent. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." Yuna replied

"Are you afraid?" he asked and Yuna made no answer. There was and awkward silence for a second, which Arkinlae broke. She went over to Yuna and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Yunie. I going to go ahead okay?" she asked and Yuna nodded, "Because if there's one thing I don't understand, it politics."

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." Seymour continued as if she wasn't there.

"Yeah as if she needs anymore pillars of strength. That's what guardians are for, she doesn't need a big blue blob bad excuse for a maester as a 'pillar of strength'." Arkinlae muttered loudly on purpose, "Come on guys," she said giving her guardians one armed hugs, "To Djose temple, we mustn't let anything get us down." and she and her friends made their way to Djose temple

"Lady Yuna until next we meet. Farewell." Seymour left soon after them.

As they were walking down the Djose Highroad Arkinlae noticed he was there but blatantly ignored him.

"I see taking the cowards way out. Not wanting to see it anymore." He called tauntingly Arkinlae tried to ignore him by going la la la very loud, but temptation to insult him was to great. Anyway she had told him she always got the last laugh.

"I was wrong." She began, "You aren't _either _stupid, blind or ignorant." She paused and turned round to see his expression, "You're all three." And with that she and her guardians gave up to laughter. Seymour was insulted by that it didn't take a fool to work that out. He left in silence up the road to The Moonflow. Arkinlae however carried on and the all entered Djose temple.

"Welcome Lady Summoner." The priest said doing the prayer gesture towards Arkinlae who did not return in the same manner.

"Thank you I am summoner Arkinlae from the isle of Bikanel." With that there were more gaspers realising what coming from Bikanel meant.

"Oh come on can we stop all the gasps and whispers it's becoming such a cliché. 'Oh my goodness look at the summoner from Bikanel oh no this defies Yevon.' I'm used to it."

"It's not that M'lady." A priestess explained. It was Shelinda who they'd met on the Mi'ihen Highroad, "It's the crusaders, well the ones that lived they've been telling us about the operation on Mushroom Rock. How did you do that?" she asked in reverence, "We know if you were able to use powers such as that of the aeons the Fayth must bless you. We now do not fear you or your guardians entering the temples of Yevon." She then did the prayer gesture.

"Thank you Shelinda is it?" Arkinlae replied doing the prayer gesture out of respect for her kind words, "And now The Cloister of Trials?"

"Of course M'lady it is at your disposal."

"Oh and about the operation, could we keep it quiet please. I would like it if no one else knew."

"Of course, if that is what you wish M'lady."

"Thank you." Arkinlae finished and she and the others went into the trials.

The trials weren't that hard Arkinlae sometimes wondered if it was Yevon's idea of a challenge. _If it is then just imagine how easy might be to fight Yevon himself_. Arkinlae thought then realised the fatal mistake she'd made. _If you could_. They eventually reached The Chamber of the Fayth. Arkinlae went inside. The statue was there on the floor as normal. Arkinlae knelt down and prayed. The Fayth appeared to her.

"_I don't know whether to give you my aeon or not." _It said,_ "After what has happened with the last two."_

"You must." Arkinlae prayed, "I need it for The Final Summoning. To end this, or at least try. I want to be rid of this too you know." The Fayth then disappeared.

"No don't go!" Arkinlae shouted. Zen and the others heard her outside.

"Are you okay Arkinlae!" Zen called, "Don't worry I'm coming in."

"Don't I'll wait." Came Arkinlae's reply. And she did, she waited until The Fayth appeared again.

" _I have discussed it with the others. We will all bestow you with aeons when you reach the temples. End it Yunalaesca end it soon."_

"Yunalaesca? Ahh yes. I will. Or if not I will try."

"_At the time it is reaching it may be past trying, but that is all you may do now as you are not your old self. We appreciate it."_ Then she disappeared for good, bestowing Arkinlae with the thunder aeon. Arkinlae came out feeling lifted.

"Come. Let us go and wait for Yuna."

When they came out of the trials someone else was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Ahh." Said he, "I knew there was a summoner in The Chamber, but I do not believe we have met."

"Arkinlae." Arkinlae replied extending a hand, "And these are my guardians Zen, Seshay and Bekayla." The man shook her hand and then saw her eyes and looked at her guardians.

"Ahh Al Bhed," he speculated. He then chuckled, "An Al Bhed summoner so you are the one the people in the temple are talking about."

"Yes and you are?"

"Oh forgive me I am Isaaru." He did the prayer gesture towards her, "And these are my guardians and brothers Maroda and Pacce."

"Hela du saad oui." Arkinlae said to them smiling

"Aww cute." Seshay said looking at Pacce

"Hey! I'm tough. I'm doing great right big brother?" Pacce asked Isaaru

"I'm sure you are little buddy." Arkinlae said ruffling his hair and Isaaru laughing, "Well Lord Isaaru I will not delay you from the trials." She finished

"Yes it was helly doos add we too." He replied and Zen laughed, "Sorry my Al Bhed pronunciation is a bit off I know." He added to in reply to Zen's laughter "And your guardians it was helly doos add we. " With that he went up the steps to the trials.

"Mm nice guy." Arkinlae said dreamily. This made Zen narrow his eyes. Seshay laughed and grinned flashing her red train track teeth she knew what Zen was getting at, but then she had for a long time. Bekayla hadn't known but caught on pretty quick.

"E tuh'd drehg Kinny sayhd ed mega dnyd Zen." (I don't think Kinny meant it like that Zen.) Bekayla said putting his had on his friends shoulder. Arkinlae turned round from where she had been looking in Isaaru's direction and asked what she'd meant. Sesh just grinned, winked and said 'you see'.

It did not take long for Issaru to come out and Yuna come through the doors. She and Isaaru greeted each other and Yuna went into the trials. Arkinlae's part meanwhile made another sphere while the waited and soon the doors to the temple opened and in came none other than Dona.

"Ahh." She commented looking at Arkinlae and her party, "That means that poor excuse for a summoner Yuna must be here seeing as these riff-raff are." And with that she proceeded to ascend the stairs

"Hey!" Arkinlae called, "Leave Yuna alone she's doing this, because she believes in it. It's her choice to become a summoner." Dona turned before she went through the door.

"I didn't ask _you _for an opinion._ Al Bhed_." She spat, "I hear Maester Seymour's quite _taken _with her. If you get what I mean."

"Maester smaeshter, Yuna can do what she wants, she's a fully fledged summoner and she doesn't need scum like you putting her down." Arkinlae dominated getting her blades, (which were back together as a staff) out.

"Barthello." Was all that Dona said clicking her fingers. Barthello came down the steps cracking his knuckles and looking down at Arkinlae. Arkinlae was not intimidated though she stared Barthello straight in the face and said

"So you're letting you big muscled monkey brained guardian to take the hurt. You call yourself a summoner? Anyway if it's a fight you're looking for two things wrong. One I could defeat you in maybe less than ten seconds and two I'm not looking for one." Arkinlae then put her staff away. Dona called Barthello and they both went up into the trials.

"Heh coward." Dona muttered.

"We'll see whose the coward if you ever have to face the consequences of The Final Summoning." Was all that Arkinlae replied before Dona and Barthello disappeared out of earshot.

About half an hour later the door to the trials opened and Yuna came out.

"Hey Yuna. You got it?" Arkinlae asked Yuna nodded in the affirmative. "I don't know, but I think it's time to hit the hay." Arkinlae then said and then all the guardians realised how tired they were so they did. Yuna and Arkinlae however went to heal people and send those who had fallen. Healing was not pleasurable for Arkinlae. She liked being able to help people, but it seem to hurt her. Like every time she healed someone she received an electric shock. Arkinlae though despite this persevered and soon all were healed. Sending was different. Arkinlae tried as hard as she could, she always put everything in what she did, but the problem was she nearly always failed. The sun had gone down when she and Yuna started the sending. Yuna danced and Arkinlae watched. She heard the voices again. _They're still in pain even though they're being sent. They just don't send like they used to. Wait I know. _

Arkinlae cleared her throat and started walking up as if she were walking up invisible steps she stopped when she was satisfied with her height and started dancing. Also remembering the words to a song long forgotten by the people of Spira, she sang.

Ar vay sita vo see ayta

Oh deee ves may eeto la su yuna

Ar see ayta oh naaa ves calm na mayla

As she sang the flames changed from blue to white and some beams of light came through the sky. The voices in her head stopped but they were replaced by a scream and a great pain filled Arkinlae. She knew who that scream belonged to. It was in anger, outrage and it was not anyone of those being sent either. Arkinlae for the second or was it third time fell from the sky and blacked out. When she woke up she found her guardians standing round her.

"Are you okay Arkinlae?" Zen asked, "You conked out again."

"This is becoming so cliché." Arkinlae began sleepily rubbing her eyes, "As if everything else isn't." she then said.

"Come on lazybones." Zen heaved her out of bed, "We're heading for the Moonflow." Unfortunately Zen had heaved a bit to hard and Arkinlae ended up falling out of bed. The came out the agency laughing, as were Yuna's guardians were saying something about hair and also. Arkinlae and the others followed the others to the fork in the road.

"Where to now?" Tidus asked

"We cross The Moonflow, then onto the Guado city of Guadosalam." Lulu explained.

"Gotcha" Tidus, "Moonflow baby here we come."

**I know. That was a long chappie. My bad don't kill me (cowers). Ahem I mean thank you read again. (And don't forget to review).**


	7. Chapter 7 The Moonflow

**Chapter 7:  
Revelations, The Moonflow and the Start of a Shoopuf ride**. 

"The highroad to The Moonflow, the most eventful and exciting instalment of our journey."

"Not!" Zen shouted and jumped onto Arkinlae's back his hands round her neck, or at least tried to jump on her back. Due to the fact that Zen was taller than Arkinlae and of course she hadn't been expecting it Arkinlae fell over and Zen landed on top of her. Bekayla moved with the camera to get the two companions and Sesh pointing and laughing for all she was worth in shot.

"Kad uvv sa oui pek misb!" (Get off me you big lump!) Arkinlae shouted while laughing, her voice muffled by her face being inches from the ground.

"Un oui'na hela (!)" (Oh you're nice !) Came Zen's sarcastic reply and getting up and once again started to tickle Kinny as she was still on the floor.

"No no! Stop it!" Arkinlae protested gasping out in the midst of laughter. Yuna and the others came past. Lulu and Tidus looked on at Arkinlae trying to hit Zen playfully in the middle of her laughs.

"Heh kids." Lulu chuckled. Tidus on the other hand was also laughing and was going to take Zen's invite to join in, but Arkinlae put him off.

"You join in Tidus and I'll cut your hands off." She threatened him. It was only a joke, but Tidus backed away and ran to join the others hastily. Zen then finally gave in and pulled Arkinlae up.

"Come on let's catch up." He said seeing that Sesh, Tidus and the others apart from Bekayla were far ahead.

"Yeah," Arkinlae agreed, "Now let's see, Becks give me the camera. Now what do we have to work with? Ah road… road… and look! More road. Brilliant (!)" she then turned the camera off. "Right let's go." She said and the three of them ran to catch up. When they reached the others they were talking Shelinda. Arkinlae gave a slight moan, Shelinda was nice and all, but she was rather annoying.

"Good day everyone." Said she, "We can all learn from what happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin."

"That's your opinion?" Arkinlae asked mockingly, "Hope is a fickle friend. It only works if you know how to use it." She then said more as a warning rather than an opinion, "As does Sin. As long as you know how to control him do you have any chance of defeating him. It doesn't matter if you were The Grand Maester. If Sin had a reason it would destroy him." Everyone stared confused but shocked at Arkinlae. Even Lulu looked surprised. Auron though kept composed. Then after saying their goodbyes to Shelinda they continued up the road. Arkinlae's guardians however waited for their summoner who was staring into space. Silence filled the rest of the space around them apart from distant voices.

"I think I will go to Guadosalam." Shelinda then said to break the silence, "I have not spoken with the Guado for some time." Her last comment interested Arkinlae who it turned out had been listening looked at Shelinda. She still looked thoughtful and chortled

"Hmm neither have I." She said in an almost mysterious way to which the

Others looked bemused. Even Seshay didn't appear to know what she was talking about.

"Yo! You boyos comin'?" Wakka called to them. Arkinlae then said goodbye to Shelinda as did the others and ran to Yuna and the group.

When they reached them Yuna and the others they were surrounding Kimahri, Tidus and two other Ronso who they soon learned to be Biran and Yenke.

"Poor Kimahri lose his horn now lose his summoner." One said.

"Pitiful Kimarhi! Howl alone! Howl alone!" said the other. Then the two ran off.

"Do those guys have something against you?" Tidus asked Kimahri. He shook his head.

"What they were just picking on you?" Tidus continued quite attonished

"Kimahri will deal with them." Was all the Ronso said.

"And I'll help."

"Kimahri alone."

"It's Kimarhi's problem." Wakka said, "We can't interfere its rule."

"I'm worried." Lulu then put her view into the conversation.

"Hey Ronso deal with Ronso problems ya? It's how it's always been."

"I mean about all these summoners going missing."

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air." Auron said speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah but if we guardians do our jobs no problem right?" Tidus said

"Ooh."

"Confident."

"You bet." Came Tidus' reply to Wakka and Lu's comment.

Arkinlae and the others at that moment looked around trying to be inconspicuous. Auron noticed this and saw right through them.

"If you have any suspicions or know what is causing the disappearances my guess is that you are correct."

That was all he said. No more. No less and he was correct Arkinlae and the others knew exactly what was causing it not that they told anyone not that it was doing any harm. They carried on. A few fiends got in their way, but they were no hindrance to the summoners or their guardians. They were almost at The Moonflow when they met a woman called Belgamine. She challenged both summoners to a contest of aeons to see what they'd both learned. Yuna went first, but was defeated by her Ixion aeon.

"You are very powerful Lady Belgamine. You are a good opponent. I am glad I lost to one such as you." Was all that Yuna said.

It was now time for Arkinlae to try. Belgamine's aeon was still out. Belgamine waited and Arkinlae looked at her waiting for her to make the first move.

"Well," Belgamine said, "Aren't you going to summon your aeon?"

"Dear," Arkinlae said as if Belgamine was stupid, "I am my aeon." And with that she flew up into the air.

"Thundera." Belgamine commanded her aeon. It hit Arkinlae and took off half of her HP. Thunder magic was Arkinlae's weakness and it seemed Belgamine had worked that out. Even if it wasn't Belgamine's aeon was powerful. Arkinlae knew she had get rid of this aeon quickly if she had any hope of defeating it.

"Watera." She uttered. It also took off most of the aeon's HP. However it was not defeated. If Belgamine's aeon did one more hit of Thundara she'd be for it. Suddenly Arkinlae had that weak tired feeling come over her again. It was a thing she tried to not let happen, but this time she seemed to welcome it. _Well desperate times call for desperate measures _she thought, and then she came to her senses._ Wait no this is bad _but it was too late. A dark aura suddenly came around the two summoners.

"You really should have picked on someone your own size." Arkinlae said looking darkly at Belgamine. It was the same voice that Yuna had heard in Operation Mi'ihen. Deep, dark and unfeeling, but definitely Kinny. Two kids had been watching Yuna's match with Belgamine and were now interested in Arkinlae.

"Hey you guys come and see this." The children called their friends who were accompanied by adults and a few hypellos.

"Now what are we going to do about you?" Arkinlae asked Belgamine's aeon, "Ah I know." She smiled laughing through closed lips. She pointed a finger at the horse like aeon and clicked her fingers. An explosion was heard and the aeon immediately fell to its knees and faded away. Everyone watching was surprised especially Lulu who unexpectedly grabbed Tidus' arm and dug her nails in. Tidus winced.

"Ow!" he protested, "What is it?"

"She used Death. On an aeon." Lulu said with no sound of surprise in her voice, but her eyes looked like they were about to pop out her head.

"Is that bad?" Tidus asked.

"Aeons and Sinspawn and some fiends are immune to magic like sleep, poison and death." Yuna explained scared, "I don't understand how she could…"

"But what about an aeon using Death on an aeon?" Tidus still queried.

"It's still the same magic used by an aeon or not. An aeon just makes the power of the poison or whatever it's using stronger. They're still immune to it whether inflicted by another aeon or not." Auron explained. Tidus went quiet.

"No matter." Belgamine said trying to sound as if Arkinlae's last move hadn't totally freaked her out and summoned her Valefor aeon. Arkinlae's amusement had gone when she'd seen how weak Belgamine was compared to her.

"Is that all you can summon? One how pathetic."

"That is all you can summon at a time." Yuna called

"Not on my watch." Arkinlae said.

She started to dance on the air. The aura that had been around the two summoners lifted and the sky went dark. Rain fell from the sky in a circle with and X through it. The command to summon the fire aeon that Yuna named Ifrit. It landed by Belgamine and the other aeon. Arkinlae's overdrive was full. What would she use Yuna wondered. Energy Blast, Energy Ray, Hellfire, Thor's Hammer? She didn't use any of those. She used all four. The sky still darkened Arkinlae blew a line onto the floor. She then swished her hair round which did damage to the two aeons immediately. Then a column of fire mixed with lightening picked up the two aeons. It lit up the darkened sky. Arkinlae flew up above the trees and looked tauntingly at the two aeons. She threw a rock and a blast of lightening simualtaneousley.They both fell to the ground and at that instant the line that had been on the ground exploded. The power of all the magic's mixed together had killed the aeons in one blow. Belgamine was defeated. Belgamine said nothing but gave Arkinlae the prize. Summoners soul.

"Here Yuna you have it." Arkinlae said guiltily. Her voice had changed again, back to the kind caring Arkinlae, "I don't deserve it." Then all the friends walked up the road. Soon they came to a beautiful river with pyreflies floating around. Arkinlae stood and took in the calmness of it all before going to the waters edge lying down on her front her head facing the river and dangling her hand in the water.

"This is The Moonflow." Lulu explained to Tidus

"These are moonlillies." Yuna told him crouching down looking at the purple flowers, "They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire river glows like a sea of stars." Lulu and Arkinlaefinished.Arkinlae thensat up and dangled her bare feet in the water. There was a beautiful silence over The Moonflow for a few moments.

"Hey I got an idea!" Tidus suddenly shouted

"We're not waiting till nightfall." Auron said sternly and Tidus' faced dropped

"Then once we beat Sin we're coming back." He said with defiance in his voice. After that they all just stared at the pyreflies some more until Wakka got up from his sitting position.

"Hey we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" That made everyone get up and get back to the path except Arkinlae and the others.

"Shoopuf?" Tidus said confused, "That some kind of boat?"

Wakka just left to follow the others.

"A shoopuf I've always wanted to go on one. Come on let's go!" Arkinlae said excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Zen asked which reminded Arkinlae what she was setting out to do. For a minute The Moonflow had made her forget about her pilgrimage and think of other things…She stared at the pyreflies following them with her eyes up into the sky.

"Will someone please tell me what a shoopuf is!" Tidus complained

Arkinlae got up feeling she'd had enough and laughed.

"You're so impatient Tidus. Patience is a virtue. Learn to use it at the right time."

She, Tidus, Zen, Sesh and Bekayla then reached the landing. Tidus looked up at the huge elephant like creature.

"Whoa, what the? Whoa!" he exclaimed

"This is a shoopuf." Wakka explained and went to stand beside Tidus.

Arkinlae and her guardians went to little store by the landing. Zen and Bekayla stocked up on supplies that they might need. People at the landing shied away from Arkinlae as she came towards them, even people who had returned from the previous journey. They must have been told about Arkinlae's match with Belgamine. Soon everyone decided they were ready to 'Ride ze shoopuff' as the hypello put it. Arkinlae thought he was quite sweet and smiled at him. They all climbed into the cabin and got ready to start a new means of transportation to Guadosalam.

**AN: So the plot thickens. The others realise Kinny can use Death on an aeon and can mix all the overdrives of her aeons. What will happen when the gang reach Guadosalam? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Oh and review too of course.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Past, ProposalsandGoodbyes

Chapter 8 Proposals, The Past and Goodbyes 

**AN: For anyone who wonders I know I have spelt Yunalesca 'wrong'. You will find out soon. All will be revealed eventually. The sphere room where everyone watches the sphere of Zanarkand is supposed to be in the passage way in X2 that you down to find the Zanarkand sphere half just to tell you. That's all I need to say. Thanx. Oh and mind my Old Guado. It is terrible I know, but oh well it was the best I could get it.**

**Sesh: Now let's look at these lovely reviews that people have been sending us.**

**Nightfire04:Glad you like it yeah I'm glad you are erm well more stuff is happening now including some of the stuff I told you about.**

**Your friend Amanda: Yay I'm glad you looked at it and that you enjoyed it despite you've never played FFX. If you want to dear get a PS2!**

**Fortunefavoursthebrave: Yeah Jen glad u like the first few chappies. Hope u read more in the future.**

**Kinny: Yeah thanks everyone. Glad you're enjoying my story.**

Everyone boarded the shoopuf and the set off across The Moonflow. Wakka and Tidus were talking. Tidus suddenly looked over the side. Arkinlae and Zen were sharing a bar of chocolate and enjoying the ride. 

"Whoa!" he exclaimed "A sunken city."

Arkinlae's face suddenly had an expression on it like she had just realised something. She peered over the side and stared at the city.

"A machina city a thousand years old." Wakka continued, "They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu added

"Pnetkac?" Arkinlae shook her head, "Ev uhmo ed ryt paah mega dryd."

"It's a good lesson." Wakka said retorted to Arkinlae. He hadn't liked her tone of voice that was enough, as he couldn't understand Al Bhed.

"A lesson?" Tidus questioned. He obviously couldn't see what lesson there was to learn from all this, being from a machina city himself. You could kind of sympathise with him for that. Of course he wouldn't have been able to see that machina were bad.

"Yeah why build a city over a river ya?"

"Uh well it would be convenient with all that water there." Tidus replied as if he was stating the obvious. Which for once he was. Wakka of course was too stubborn to accept that fact.

"Nope that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature."

"Hmm I'm not so sure about that." Tidus said, Arkinlae agreed but for a different reason.

"Tuh'd pa cdibet. Hu fydan. Hu cehgehk." She said

"What do you mean no water Kinny?" Sesh asked totally baffled over the conversation between Tidus and Wakka. Only Yuna and Auron were properly listening to Kinny and Lulu tuned in at various intervals. Sesh then sighed seeing there was no point in asking, as Arkinlae remained silent.

"More than a thousand years ago mankind waged war using machina to kill." Yuna said adding to Wakka and Tidus' conversation. This sparked and interest in Arkinlae who looked up from The Moonflow's depths.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina." Wakka said

"The made weapons so powerful that it was thought they could destroy the entire world." Lulu lamented

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Yuna said fear in her voice

"But the war did not stop." Wakka finished

Arkinlae then resumed looking at the water and the city. Suddenly she saw something floating there. She squinted and peered closer gripping the side of the cabin. Then the thing turned over and Arkinlae saw what it was. It was a man. Dead. His face was pure white he had a look of terror on his face and his eyes were opened wide and glazed.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka finished.

"Hey!" Sesh protested.

Arkinlae screamed at the sight she had just seen and ran back to Zen. Everyone stared at her. She was breathing heavily. Breaths, which turned into sobs.

_The ground rumbled under everyone's feet. They all looked around in fear and confusion to see what was happening. Machina surrounded them all guns pointed at every civilian. The Fayth of Bevelle watching the cowering civilians. Then they saw her. She rose up into the sky. Hair and eyes as blue as the water She looked down on the city._

_"Lady of the Water!" someone shouted, "What is going on? Please help us."_

_"Yunalaesca!" The Fayth shouted, "What are you doing here? You are and enemy dismissed from 'The Council of Fayth'. You are not fit to be called one. Why aren't you dead? You jeopardised this land."_

_"You're the one's that are jeopardising it. Anyway I'm giving what you deserve. You took everything away from me" Was all she said. She then clapped her hands above her head. Dark clouds gathered together and it proceeded to rain."_

_"Heh. Yunalaesca indeed." The Fayth laughed, "Is that all you can do?" It was a stupid plan for my son to give up his soul for the good of Bevelle. Bevelle has won he can see that now." He then laughed, "Battalion beta, get read to fire on my command." All the guns pointed towards her, "Fire!" The machina fired and She then fell limp in the air. She was dead. The Fayth laughed. Then pyreflies started to gather around Her and she sprung back up._

_"You Bevellians are stupid." She laughed, "If knew anything you'd know." The Fayth then looked bemused. " I'm already dead." She then said laughing. Then a great tidal wave swept across the land commanded by Her. It plunged over the city. There were screams of terror and all the people started to flee. Only the machina continued to fire at Her to no avail. The screams of civilians never got a chance to end as the sheer power and coldness of the wave consumed them. The screams echoed round the land for an hour at least heard in Djose, Bevelle and The Tidal Lands. All She did was laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh…_

Suddenly the cabin shook. Zen held Arkinlae close to him.

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" The driver wondered. Everyone had stood up suddenly in surprise.

"Sit down!" Auron instructed, but it was too late. An Al Bhed jumped up on the shoopuf and grabbed Yuna

"The Al Bhed!" Wakka exclaimed and he and Tidus both dived into the water.

"Let's go!" Arkinlae instructed her guardians getting up and wiping her tear-filled eyes. Zen held her hand and all of them dived in after Tidus and Wakka. Then they saw Yuna. She was being kept in a bubble like container on top of an extractor.

"We need to get inside." Kinny instructed, "We have to make them understand." All four of them swam round the back of the extractor. Sesh swam up to the machina and started banging on it. There had to be a door somewhere. Suddenly the extractor rose and used Depth Charge. Charges fell amongst Wakka, Tidus and Kinny and the guys.

"Right," said Zen I say if these guys don't want to play nice, then we don't either. They're probably the guys from Luca. Bekayla!" he called to his friend, "Kud yho aoatnubc? E lyh'd caa y drehk!" (Got any eyedrops? I can't see a thing!) Bekayla got out eyedrops, but Kinny took over.

"Esuna!" she called and cast the spell with the hand that didn't have her blades in. Zen was cured immediately. Bekayla who saw Seshay was in the same position as Zen was before used the eyedrops on her. She was grateful and got read to attack.

"Haste." She called speeding up her attacks.

"Remember we don't want to blow it up. We want to talk to the guys inside this thing. Sesh if those two do somehow manage to defeat this thing we want the guys inside to be safe, think you and Becks can sort that out?" Arkinlae asked

"No prob!" Sesh said giving a thumbs up, "Come on Becks." And they both started hacking at the metal looking for a control panel.

Zen called Arkinlae's name only it was something Arkinlae had not been called for a long time and did not like to be called

"You and me will help take this one out." Zen continued confidently. He looked over Arkinlae who was staring at him.

"You called me…" She said the name amazed, "Zen," her voice then changed to a growl, "Never call me that again." Her eyes filled with anger, guilt and sadness.

"You okay?" he asked her, "Fine I won't. It's okay I'm here." And he held her hand and squeezed it affectionately, "Come on," he then said brightening, "We've got a job to do remember. Yuna's are mate now let's help her."

"Okay." Arkinlae said also brightening, "Thunder!"

The thunder was most effective against the extractor, but Wakka and Tidus were getting a fair beating by the extractors Aqua Shooter. Arkinlae saw this.

"Sesh? You done yet?" she called

"Hu," came her reply, "Almost."

"Think Becks will be alright on his own?"

"Yeah almost got it."

"Then help those guys out will you!" Arkinlae finished gesturing towards Wakka and Tidus who looked pretty rough.

"Cure!" Sesh shouted and cured both Tidus and Wakka

"Mental Break!" Zen called and attacked the extractor.

"Where'd you learn that?" Arkinlae asked Zen.

"After Operation Mi'ihen." He replied smugly

"Thundera!" Kinny called and with that the spell frazzled the machina and it blew up. Yuna was released from the bubble and Kinny and Zen grabbed her. Ropes were let down for them and the all climbed back on the shoopuf.

"How did it go?" Arkinlae asked Sesh and Bekayla while Wakka was again damning the Al Bhed.

"We manage to set it so that just before it would be destroyed it would release the crew inside, so thankfully no one would have got hurt badly."

"Good. Wakka, when you're finally finished." Arkinlae told him, which made Lulu smile. Then after telling the driver everything was fine the shoopuf ride continued. After about half an hour they arrived at the north bank. Everyone who was there flocked around Yuna. Arkinlae just sat there on the edge of the bank and dangled her feet in the water again. She lay on her back and looked at the sky. Sesh sat there too. While Zen and Becks were at the bar having a drink.

"Me and Zen have been thinking." Arkinlae said after a while, "We need a name."

"Huh?" Sesh didn't understand.

"I mean say if we do defeat Sin right. I don't want people just to give me credit and say oh we must thank High Summoner Arkinlae for the Calm. I mean you guys helped too. A summoner is nothing without his or her guardians."

"Hmm." Sesh agreed she looked up at sky too. Some gulls were flying overhead. Sesh thought of animals and randomly started reeling off animal names.

"Shoopuf!" she exclaimed revealing her newest idea.

"No Sesh we are not being called The Shoopufs." Arkinlae laughed, "Maybe something with wings…"

"Gulls?" Sesh enquired trying to be helpful.

"Gulls and wings?" Arkinlae questioned to which Sesh started saying gull and wings very quickly so it sounded like gullawings.

"Gullawings? Gullawings? Gullwings!" Arkinlae exclaimed sitting up. Sesh you're a genius."

"Zen, Becks!" Sesh called running to them. Zen and Bekayla looked over in surprise.

"Guess what." Arkinlae said about to tell them about their team name.

"I'm a genius." Sesh butted in wrapping her arms around her brother's neck and started to pull his head into her embrace. Zen pulled them off with an annoyed 'Get off Sesh I'm trying to drink here.'

"Yeah, but I got us a team name. You know what we were saying on the shoopuf Zen? Well we're The Gullwings."

"Okay. Gullwings good to go!" Zen called.

"Come on we should start making our way to Guadosalam even if the others aren't ready." Arkinlae said. And with that they did.

Tidus decided to join them as he was getting bored of waiting. Then they saw someone lying on the roadside. She wasn't dead as she got up and started taking her wetsuit off. She stood up then in an orange top and green shorts. She looked at Arkinlae and the others and Tidus.

"Kinny?" she said, "Kinny is that-."

"Riks!" Sesh exclaimed and ran to hug her, "How's baby cousin?"

"Hey I'm the same age as you!"

"Nuh uh me month older." Sesh grinned.

"At least I don't wear braces." She retorted

"Nothing wrong that is there Kinny?"

"Well," said Zen, "She may not be your baby cousin Sesh but she is mine come here." He pulled the girl away from Sesh's grip and got her in a headlock.

"Zen you creep I'll get you!" she shouted.

"Thunder." Called Arkinlae and Zen got zapped.

"Ow what was that for?" Zen protested

"For picking on little kids." Arkinlae laughed, "I know how it feels."

"Yeah you big meanie." The girl said, "Picking on girls like that."

"Yeah well Kinny does put up more of a fight than you Rikku." Zen pointed out. To which Rikku pulled a face. It was then that Tidus realised.

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey you're okay how you been?"

"Terrible."

"Yeah you don't look so good. What happened?"

"You beat me up remember."

"Oh that machina, that was you?"

"That really hurt you know, you big meanie."

"Wait but you attacked us."

"Nuh uh. It's not exactly what you think." She finished

"Yo!" called Wakka. He Yuna and the others came towards them.

"Seems like the people let Yuna go. Eventually." Arkinlae said to which Sesh snorted.

"Friend of yours" Wakka asked addressing Tidus and the others

"Uh you could say that." Tidus was the one to pipe up

"Pleased to meet you I'm Rikku."

"Yuna, Lulu I told you about her remember? She was the one who helped me before I washed up on Besaid. She's an Al Bhe… beh." He trailed off remembering at that moment about Wakka. Wakka though luckily didn't take the last bit into account.

"Wow so you like owe her your life. What a luck meetin' here ya. Praise be to Yevon." He did the prayer gesture as always. "So Rikku you okay? You look a little beat up."

"Uh Wakka." Lulu who had been conferring with Yuna spoke up, "There's something we need to discuss."  
"Oh go ahead."

"Girls only boys please wait over there." Rikku ordered. And she Lulu and Rikku got into a huddle.

"Come on." Said Sesh taking Arkinlae's arm.

"I think this is just to do with them Sesh."

After a while they came out of the huddle. Yuna went over to Auron.

"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian." She said solemnly.

Auron looked at Rikku whose head was directly looking at the ground.

"Show me your face." He instructed. Rikku looked at Auron her eyes firmly shut. "Open your eyes." She did so. "As I thought."

"Uh no good?" Rikku asked worriedly

"Are you certain?"

"Yes a hundred percent. So anyway can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it." Auron finished turning to Yuna.

"Yes I do."

"Rikku's a good girl she helped me a bunch." Tidus said almost as if he was trying to confirm that Rikku was fit to be a guardian.

"Rikku at you're service." She announced

"Well I'm for it." Wakka then said and it was then as if everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "The more the merrier."

"Then I'll just have to be the merriest." Rikku piped up.

So after that turn of events they eventually after taking a look at Rikku's overdrive the continued up the road to Guadosalam.

"Seshay seems to be pretty pally with Rikku." Lulu said to Arkinlae

"Yeah she and Zen are Rikku's cousins." Lulu looked slightly confused and she looked between Yuna and Seshay and Zen. "On her mums side." Arkinlae added.

"Oh so they and Yuna aren't-."

"No."

Then some an Ochu jumped out at the party.

"No problem." Arkinlae said.

Tidus, Auron, Zen, Bekayla, Wakka and Kimahri all started to attack the Ochu.

"Fira!" Arkinlae called.

"Fire!" Lulu called. Both fire spells hit the Ochu taking out most of HP. The others attacked it and it blew into a shower of pyreflies.

"Well that wasn't hard." Arkinlae declared

"You're getting to become quite the black mage." Lulu congratulated her.

"Here Lu." Arkinlae said picking up an ability sphere that was hers and giving it to Lulu, "You take it." With that Lulu fitted it into her sphere grid.

"Hmm Blizzarda." Lulu mused, "Thank you." She paused, "Kinny."

Lulu and Kinny were actually getting to become quite good friends. Now Lulu to most people didn't seem like the best person to be a good companion, but for Arkinlae she was just a good a friend as Sesh, Zen or Bekayla was. Lulu could take things seriously and knew when to keep her mouth shut, which couldn't be said for Wakka, Tidus or Rikku. Lulu still could have fun to even though to most people she seemed that she could never. Also there seemed to be something else though neither of them could say what.

"So how long to Guadosalam?" Arkinlae asked when they came to a tree with huge bows intertwining into a sort of arch.

"We're standing at the entrance to it." Lulu replied laughing, "You really haven't left Bikanel before have you?"

Arkinlae looked. Yes yes she recognised it. This was…

"Where are the gates?" she asked

"Gates?" enquired Yuna, "To what?"

"This place."

"There's never been any gates here you stupid Al Bhed." Wakka laughed to which Lulu looked sternly at him which made him go quiet.

"Come let's go." Auron said.

They all entered the twisted tree like interior. Surprisingly when they entered a man was standing there. Arkinlae, Zen and the others tried to get past, but he remained obstinately stood there as if he was waiting for someone.

"Yunie come on." Arkinlae called. She turned back to the man, "Look mate I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but would you mind moving out the way?"

The man however ignored her,

"Ah we have been expecting you Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way M'lady, this way." He proceeded to reach out and take Yuna's hand, but Wakka intervened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Oh I beg your pardon. I am called-."

"Tromell Guado." He and Arkinlae chorused

"I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Buisness with me?" Yuna sounded astonished, "Whatever could it be I wonder?"

"Please come inside the manor all will be explained. Of course your friends are also welcome."

"Twist our arms why don't ya." Rikku commented

"Riks I couldn't agree more." Arkinlae said

Arkinlae had no wish to go into the manor with the others so she and the rest of The Gullwings decided to go and get some rest in the inn. Tromell noticed this.

"Where are you going?" he asked quite confused

"We're going into the inn where does it look like?" Arkinlae said sarcastically.

"I did say that you guardians were welcome." He said and walked towards the manor, "So if you would follow me." The guys did out of curiosity to see this great 'manor'. As they were walking Arkinlae was giggling with Sesh.

"He thinks we're Yuna's guardians guys. False alarm. We don't need to follow Tromell the XXXVIII. It is XXXVIII isn't it?"

"Oh you must be the Lady Arkinlae. Yes M'lady it is XXXVIII. Lord Seymour also requested your presence he said-."

"You don't need to tell them Tromell. I can do that myself." Came a voice. Tromell bowed and Seymour came out of it seemed nowhere. Arkinlae rolled her eyes.

"Go and see to our other guests if you would Tromell." Seymour commanded. Tromell bowed again and went into the manor.

"So." Arkinlae sighed, "This is the 'beautiful' Guadosalam." She did a sarcastic quote movement with her fingers on beautiful, "I've seen it better." She then started laughing to herself, "And what a name Guadosalam. Oh and by the way tell your servant over there I am not an object so I have no need to be called The Arkinlae."

"Lady Arkinlae-." Seymour was about to tell her of his business. For some reason Arkinlae noticed his eyes seemed to be glancing down towards her hands. His face stayed looking at all The Gullwings.

"Just Arkinlae will do dear. I do not wish to be called Lady twice in the same name." She interupted

"Arkinlae." Seymour then said confused, but correcting himself nonetheless, "Come into the manor with Lady Yuna I have business to discuss with both of you."

"Well soooo sorry Seymour but no. 1 I do not wish to be ordered around. 2 I will come into the manor when I like as it is my right and 3 no I will not give up my pilgrimage so Yuna can go and defeat Sin and maester or not you will not dissuade me from any of the things just said."

"Fine." Was all that Seymour said, "You know it is fun to have people defy or argue with you sometimes. It makes life more interesting. You know how many people do that me being and everything nowadays?"

"I will have no pleasure in answering nor will I."

"Well none would be a good start. Well Arkinlae until we meet again-."

"Which if at all will hopefully be an extremely long time or when I'm on the Farplane." Arkinlae interrupted again.

"You think of death as a gift."

"In some cases it can be. I just do not fear death as most people do."

"So I have noticed. That's another interesting thing about you. Well as I said before until next we meet. Farewell."

The Guado then left into a back entrance to the inside of the manor.

"Fayth he does my head in." Zen complained

"Ditto." Agreed Sesh

"He deccac me off." Arkinlae swore

"Oui kud dryd nekrd." (You got that right.) Bekayla also agreed.

"Come on guys lets go for something to eat. I'm starving." Arkinlae then said. The others agreed and the entered the inn and waited for Yuna and the others. In there they had something and met up with Shelinda again.

"It seems Maester Seymour has returned to Guadosalam. He is young, but he deserves our respect."

"The day thine Guado doest get mine respect ist the day that he recognizes and doest respect the true powers of this land." Arkinlae said between mouthfuls of food.

"M'lady Arkinlae I did not know you spoke Old Guado."

"Well thine life mayst be filled with several suprises." Arkinlae then changed her tone and addressed the others, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"We could find out."

"Zen you read my mind." Arkinlae smiled finishing, "Come on let's go and find out our own way what's going on behind those doors."

So The Gullwings went up to the doors of the manor. Arkinlae edged the door as quietly as possible. The door still made a slight rumble on its hinges, but no guards were roused by the noise.

(That door.) Arkinlae mouthed to the others pointing towards a door on the ground floor. They all crowded by the door to a dining room and pressed their ears to it. They heard faint voices behind it. Yuna, Tidus once and of course Seymour who was doing most of the talking.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."  
"It was my father who named me." Yuna explained  
"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin…it took an unbreakable bond of loveof the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." Seymour continued.

The vision that Seymour and the others were watching went like this with the following events. A man in an outlandish outfit, complete with a large golden crown, walked into the room, right through Yuna, to the bed that Yunalesca was sitting on. Yunalesca stood up; they held hands and hugged each other. Yuna thought it could be no other person than Lord Zaon. Yuna looked at Seymour, who looked back at her, silently. Yuna then returned her gaze to Yunalesca and the Zaon hugging. Yuna turned to face Seymour. He leant over and whispered something to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. He then backed away and nodded slowly in typical Seymour fashion. Yuna seemed lost in thought. Everyone exited the sphere room and Yuna went the middle of the room towards the others, who were standing at one end of it. Yuna approaches them, then turns to the side and got something to drink. She gulped it down hastily afterwards sighing a breath of relief, and then ran to the group, which crowded around her  
"Wow! Your face is beet red!" Rikku commented,  
"You okay?" Tidus enquired  
"He…he asked me to marry him!" Yuna exclaimed hesitating

"You serious!" Tidus was also now in surprise and it seemed disgust, though he tried to hide it.

Then at that moment someone, Arkinlae never found out who leaned on the handle of the door. With that The Gullwings toppled over as the door opened, their support having gone. They crashed to the floor with a chorus of 'whoa' and all somehow managed to land in a rather dignified pile with Bekayla on top and Arkinlae on the bottom. Sesh stared rather sheepishly at Seymour and gave a nervous grin. Arkinlae was rolling her eyes leaning on one hand and tapping the floor with the other waiting. Zen had no other option but to look up at the ceiling and Bekayla was waiting for someone to say something.

"Well." Arkinlae finally said calmly and then changed her tone completely, "Get off me!" they all did hastily and Zen pulled her up. Suddenly some guards who had heard the noise ran in from outside. They grabbed all four of The Gullwings and stuck daggers to their throats. Arkinlae tried to grab it away from its position, but the guard only threatened to draw it closer to her neck.

"I suggest thou removest thine knife from its position." She warned and when the guards did not Arkinlae raised and arm and clenched her fist. The guards dropped their daggers as if they were hot and doubled up in pain.

"I didn't know you spoke old Guado." Lulu said quite interested.

"I only know a bit. I can say it is something else which the Guado seem to be neglecting." She took an accusing look at Seymour.

The guards got up again to take back their captives, but Seymour shook his head at them.

"So Yunie a proposal from a maester." Arkinlae said, "Dona did say he was quite taken with you." She paused and looked around the room she then peered behind Seymour to look at the entrance to a room, which Yuna and the others had just been in. She smiled in confusion and astonishment and smiled. Her eyes seemed to widen on seeing the door.

"My Fayth this place really hasn't changed. Well apart from size maybe."

She then walked to the darkened door way and looked and she and the other Gullwings peered inside.

"No!" Seymour objected but made no move to stop them. Tidus who was nosy also sneaked a look too and Seymour and the others also tried to peer in, but couldn't see very well.

What Tidus and The Gullwings saw bemused them well at least four of them. There was a scene of a crowd of people gathering round just like it had been at Tidus' house before Sin came and he came to Spira. Tidus thought for a second it was that very scene, but remembered that Seymour had said it was thoughts from the dead. It was obviously from someone's point of view as the scene moved around glancing from person to person to a lady in a silver dress and who had bright blonde hair. Then a voice was heard, but it did not come from the lady mentioned.

"Why did Ieafzaonlec bother to call this meeting? This is between Zanarkand and Bevelle."

"It is just as much our concern as it is theirs." The blonde lady replied, "You know that some of the machina Bevelle hold could destroy all Spira."

"Then if Bevelle know their machina is greater why bother to prove it in war? Why does it not take its place in the regions? Or are Zanarkand trying to prove something?" the previous voice said

"Lady of the Water you may be a Fayth, but you are young." She replied.

"That I may Endra. So how does Djose prosper?"

As the two women were having the conversation they had been walking. The original speakers gaze then turned again down the vast walkways of Zanarkand as they climbed into some machina. All of a sudden Tidus and The Gullwings eyes almost fell out of their heads at the sight they next saw. Even Arkinlae stepped back in surprise. As they whizzed along passing building after building, the unseen speaker looked to her right there was a gap where a building should have been and they saw none other than them standing looking through the doorway. Tidus raised his hand while still looking at the scene before them to see if it was them. It was. Then the POV changed to the blonde lady that they had seen. And The Gullwings and Tidus saw who the unseen speaker had been. Her skin was the brightest silver ever seen and her hair certainly looked like if not certainly water reflecting the lights and buildings of Zanarkand, but still somehow managing to retain it's sky blue colour. Her dress was similar, but did not reflect the Zanarkand landscape but remained a darker blueness of water. They could not see her face, but she was staring at a building. The Gullwings and Tidus had disappeared from the scene.

"Lady Kin what are you looking at?" The speaker addressed the blue lady. The blue lady was about to turn round and reveal her face, but Tidus and most of The Gullwings did not get to see her face.

While Tidus, Zen, Sesh and Bekayla had been staring at themselves in the scene of Zanarkand, Arkinlae had been making her way right from the doorframe across the wall it was on. She found a spot on the right from it and drummed on a particular spot. A secret panel opened to reveal a sphere that had been placed in the niche. It was dusty and looked as if it had been there for some time. Tidus and The Gullwings watching the scene seemed to come back to reality as the scene disappeared like on a sphere when someone's turned it off

"Aha found you." Arkinlae took the sphere out of the wall and the panel closed." Seymour looked surprised. "All you had to do was read the clues." Arkinlae said as if he was stupid, "Nuh uh it's mine. I found it." She said when Seymour came and held out his hand to receive it.

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron remarked as if to warn the maester  
"Of course. Lady Yunano, all summoners." He looked over at Arkinlae, "Are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon."  
"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing." Auron pointed out and Arkinlae couldn't help nodding in agreement.  
"Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour retorted in a neutral way. He seemed to have an argument for everything. Arkinlae made a noise with which to say she didn't like being thought of as simply an actor. She frowned. Seymour who had still been looking at her then walked towards Yuna

"There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."  
"We will do so, then. We leave." Auron stated bluntly. Arkinlae liked Auron for this. At least someone is taking the right approach to all this. She thought.  
"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." Favourable he doesn't even know whether Yuna will feel like that. Of course she will he had this all planned out. He knows Yuna's weakness.  
Everyone started to walk away; Seymour spoke up, which caused Auron to stop  
"Why are you still here, sir?" he enquired after doing what seemed to be a discreet sniff.  
"I beg your pardon." Auron replied.  
"We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."  
"As are the Ar's." Arkinlae muttered though it she couldn't tell if anyone heard, "Don't worry Sir Auron. I've known from the beginning. Your secret is safe with me."

Tidus walked up to Auron before he and Auron left and started sniffing him. Auron pushed him away and walked out of the building Arkinlae laughed at this in a laugh as if to say 'amateur' or 'no idea' and shook her head, but there was some cheerfulness in there. Everyone else followed Auron to the outside of the manor The Gullwings went to follow him. Zen, Sesh and Bekayla exited the manor. Arkinlae was about to when Seymour suddenly addressed Arkinlae

"Arkinlae, thou mightst correct me if thee is wrong, but might that be-est thou's?" he gestured to the table nearest the door. Arkinlae sighed and looked anyway. To her surprise and shock on the table was one of her black wristbands. She stared at the wristband then at her wrists. Her right one wasn't covered. She quickly looked at the wristband again then at Seymour who was smiling smugly and looking at her right wrist which Arkinlae immediately covered with her left hand and looked away from Seymour's gaze. She then with her hand still covering her wrist picked up the wristband and put it on. Then she worked out that's what he'd been looking at. How long had it been missing? And had he seen?

"It came off sometime in Operation Mi'ihen I believe." He explained as if he'd read her mind, "I was gracious enough to keep it until you came by here which I knew you would. I would be more careful to keep belongings safe. Especially when they maybe of some importance." With that Arkinlae nodded staring nervously at him though trying not to show it. He was suggesting something and she didn't like it. She didn't know what but she didn't like it. It was obvious he hadn't worked out what she feared. She went to exit the dining room until Seymour hindered her again.

"Whose got the last laugh now Arkinlae?" he said and Arkinlae could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Well I think you'll find it's me. Well I suppose you are a Guado, but not to be able to work out clues and thinking that the scenes from Zanarkand are from the thoughts of dead on the Farplane." Arkinlae then gave a tried to laugh heartily, but the expression on her face showed that she'd rather be anything, but happy at this moment in time.

Suddenly the doors to the manor opened and Arkinlae jumped. She whirled round and Zen came through into the dining room.

"What's keeping you Kinny?" I wondered where you'd gone. Are you alright?" he asked when he saw her face.

Arkinlae took one last look around the dining room at and at Seymour who was still smiling and then made her way to go.

"Pack our things." She said firmly.

"But-." Zen protested

"We're leaving for Macalania temple." Arkinlae repeated in the same tone. Authoritively.

Zen and Arkinlae went outside the manor to find Sesh, Bekayla, Yuna and the others standing there. Lulu and Tidus had just been talking about something. Yuna's proposal Arkinlae suspected. Arkinlae didn't know Yuna as well as Lu or Wakka, but she did know that Yuna would put Spira's happiness above her own. She knew the answer Yuna was going to give already.

"Bekayla, luumt oui kydran uin drehkc?" (Could you gather up our things?) Zen asked, "Kinny fyhdc du mayja." (Kinny wants to leave.) Bekayla nodded and disappeared for the inn.

"We're heading for The Farplane." Yuna explained and she and her guardians all went up the ramp to the entrance of The Farplane, "Aren't you coming?" She asked Arkinlae when only Seshay was following.

"Kinny? No no good for her." Seshay muttered, "She want to leave past as past what done be done you know?"

"I understand." Yuna said though Arkinlae knew she could never understand. Yuna and the others and Sesh started to carry on up to The Farplane.

"Seshay!" Zen called, "We're leaving."

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked quite astonished and disappointed. Although Arkinlae had scared her at Operation Mi'ihen that had passed and she still had valued and enjoyed the company of all four of the Al Bhed.

"Yes well we did say we would at some point." Arkinlae said, "And well there's no reason for us to linger here much longer."

"But surely you are tired?" Yuna asked

"We will stop somewhere at the Thunder Plains." Arkinlae answered, "I don't want to stay here for much longer. I wish you luck Yuna and to all the rest of you." Arkinlae finished and as a sign of respect did the prayer gesture. However it wasn't the normal one. It was different, but Yuna still took it as if it had been the normal prayer gesture. Arkinlae crossed her left leg over right and circled her left arm round head as she spun. Her legs were then crossed right over left and she bent down in a curtsy and her left hand was crossed over her body like a male would when he bowed.

She then went over to Yuna and gave her a hug, which she also gave to the other guardians who wanted it. Even Wakka softened up and went 'come her you' to Arkinlae and Seshay, who followed in the hugs. To Auron however she just shook his hand and to Kimarhi she said these words.

"Never doubt yourself Kimarhi you are a good guardian and I respect you. Do always what you feel is right. Follow your heart."

Lulu then went over to Arkinlae

"Arkinlae never forget who you are and what you are setting out to do. Try not to let other things cloud your mind."

"I will try not to. Thank you Lulu you have been a great friend." Arkinlae said before giving the black mage another hug she then turned to the others, "You have all been great friends to me, but now we will depart. We will not keep you from The Farplane much longer." She then went over to Yuna and muttered in her ear. "A word of advice and maybe warning Yuna. In the case of recent events try not to do what you would normally do or try not to do what you feel is right. Sometimes that is what evil wants." She ended on a note which left Yuna slightly confused, "No matter which of us defeats Sin Yuna I know we will meet again sooner or later Yuna. I bid you farewell not goodbye for we will meet again." She then finished.

Seshay then came to join her and the others.

"Alright Gullwings!" Arkinlae announced, "To the Thunder Plains we go." And with that they proceeded down the path to the Thunder Plains and out of sight of the others who then went to The Farplane.

"Erm this wouldn't be good time to say me scared of lightening storms is it?" Seshay's echo was heard down the tunnel.

"Sesh!" the others chorused exasperatedly

"What is it with girls and lightening?" Zen asked

"Hey I resent that!" Arkinlae replied and on that bright note echoes of laughs were heard in Guadosalam getting fainter and fainter.

About ten to fifteen minutes later the doors of the manor opened.

"Come on." Ordered Seymour to his guardians, "To the temple."

**Whew finally me's done that was a very very long chapter. 12 well creeping on to 13 pages whew I'm suprising myself. I apologise if it was too long. It wasn't my fault Arkinlae made me do it.**

**Arkinlae: Hey no I didn't you're the one writing this story mate. This just happened. Don't you blame me for making my chapters to long. I'll get you for that where are you? **

**Me: (running off stage.) No Kinny I didn't mean it! Please reviewwwwwwww. (Voice getting fainter and fainter.)**

**Arkinlae: (now Bracey face is off stage.) Neither did I. Hee hee ;) but yeah please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Suspicions

**AN: The Thunder Plains: Dan dan dan… what will happen well lets read on and find out.**

**Review Corner:**

**Nighfire04: Ooo you ask questions my friend, questions that will be revealed. I'm glad you liked the last chappie it's where things have gotten interesting. Oh luving chappie 27 of Destinys Call. Hope this chappie was worth waiting for.**

**Zen, Seshay, Kinny and Bekayla: Are you sitting comfortably?**

**Me: Oh for Gods sake guys let's just go. (Nightfire looks at her as if to say 'you meanie'.) Oh come on you try putting up with them. Nah they're lovely really. Anyway as always review. :) **

**Chapter 9 Suspicions**

"So Kinny you seemed pretty anxious to be outta there. What was that all about?" Zen asked as they started to make their way across The Thunder Plains. Seshay was clinging to the nearest person she could like a limpet which at this moment thankfully for Zen was Bekayla. Bekayla was trying desperately to calm Seshays wining and screams limited and was doing quite a good job. Arkinlae also looked at the sky from time to time. Anyone could see she was at least wary of the lightening but not scared.

"Tu oui naymmo haat du ycg Zen?" (Do you really need to ask Zen?) Bekayla said as a rhetorical question laughing.

"Yeah see what you mean." Came the reply. "I know I wanted to be rid of that blue shoopuf looking geek as soon as possible. I can't believe he asked Yuna to marry him outta all the cheek."

"Just cos he maester." Sesh whimpered joining the conversation to try and take her mind off the lightening.

"Exactly." Arkinlae finished, "There's something not right about all of this. I mean he's barely knows Yuna and out of blue he asks her. I mean she is the daughter of Lord Braska, but still, No one not even a maester or someone of high rank would be compelled to marry someone he barely knew. Even if he is using the excuse to make Spira happy. Seymour looks as if he couldn't care less about Spira's happiness. Something is probably up."

"Yeah I mean he's 'known' you for the same amount of time and you're pretty. Thankfully he doesn't seem to have taken a shine to you, but still you're a summoner so maybe its just Yuna he wants." Zen commented.

"Yes, but Yuna can be blinded by any person as long as it is in Spira's best interest. Someone could probably ask her to kill someone if it would make the rest of Spira happy. Seymour's acting is really bad I must say. He may fool most people, but not me. I should have told Yuna not to straight out and that something was up. It is in her best interest."

"Plus," continued Zen, "Someone else doesn't seem to pleased. Anyway we can't prove anything you can't just go and say 'by the way Yuna you can't marry Seymour because he's an evil axe wielding mad man' I mean he probably is but that's not the point. He laughed, "We'd have no proof though and anyway you've got most of the Yevonite population going to Guadosalam and Wakka so they would be there to dissuade her from our point of view anyway."

"Yeah." Arkinlae concurred, "I suppose." Arkinlae's mind then went back to what Zen had said before about her and Seymour, "You think I'm pretty?" she asked him. Zen looked at the ground and his cheeks burned, but thankfully didn't turn red.

"Well yeah you know you're a friend and you're pretty yeah you are." He replied in a friendly way.

"Oh," Arkinlae replied rather disappointedly she'd hoped Zen meant something different than just being pretty as a friend. Not that she wasn't grateful for him saying that, but just about everyone at Home thought she was the prettiest Al Bhed even if she did look different.

"Yep that oui our pretty friendly Kinny." Sesh piped up. Her initial fear of the lightening seemed to have gone. Arkinlae then started to look back at Guadosalam before carrying on walking.

"It's obvious what she'll say though." She said

"Yeah she always puts Spira's happiness before her own. It's stupid really. In the long run no one's going to thank her for it are they?" Zen said also trying to hint to Kinny. Arkinlae though did not reply, her mind had wandered again.

"Heh Guadosalam isn't the best thing against a lightening storm." She muttered to herself at the sky again, "Not that it mattered before."

"Huh?" Zen and Bekayla went, even Seshay was confused, but was to busy digging her nails into Bekayla's arm to make a noise.

"I can tell you quite a bit about that place," Arkinlae continued now putting her guardians into the conversation, "For instance when people first decided to make Guadosalam a home it was just a tree right. So to make it last longer as the tree was already pretty old they covered it all in metal. It also had quite a bit of the latest machina in it. People lived up higher than just the three levels, but something happened since then. Also judging from the echoes in that place, the whole tree must have rotted away over time."

"But it tree?" Seshay remarked

"Everything has it's own time, everything dies Sesh," Arkinlae remarked, "It was probably already over 500 yrs old when people made it a home anyway. You can't expect it to carry on for over a thousand years."

"It is pretty convincing though. I mean you'd believe it's a real tree. Probably because the metal's rusted" Said Zen

"To many memories…" Arkinlae then trailed off.

"Hey Agency!" Sesh shouted, "Can we stop please!"

"We might as well Kinny," Zen pointed out, "After all we're tired. You too by the looks of it." He then said when Arkinlae yawned.

"Okay then let's go." Arkinlae gave her permission.

"Yay!" Sesh cried and sprinted towards the Agency door.

"Drnaa nuusc bmayca." (Three rooms please.) Arkinlae said to the Al Bhed on the desk. Someone who had been standing by the computer came over behind the desk. He was very tanned and had long blonde hair down to the top of his shoulders.

"Tuh'd funno Helda E'mm caa du draca."(Don't worry Helda I'll see to these.)He then turned to Arkinlae, "One of those rooms is a double one right?" he asked smiling.

"Uncle Rin!" Arkinlae exclaimed throwing her arms around her uncle from in front of the desk, "What are you doing here?" she asked when she'd let him out of her embrace.

"I thought after you'd gone that I should spend more time with you and well I wanted to so I decided to follow you. I do have some business at the Macalania Agency though so I will have to leave you there."

"That will be fine. It's so good to see you."

"Well your rooms are sorted, you look bushed get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

The Gullwings all made their way to there rooms and made themselves at home. After Arkinlae had put some of her belongings in her rooms she went to see Seshay and ask her something. She was just at the door when she saw somethingand shouted out.

"Lord Jyscal!" she cried, "Yuna no don't send him!" she then shouted as if Yuna would be able to hear her.

It was Zen who opened the door in alarm and Arkinlae who had been leaning on the door fell towards him. He caught her in his arms.

"You alright?" he asked anxiously, "What was that about Lord Jyscal?"

"Zen we should have stayed with Yuna, now I know what I do I should have told her-." She almost whispered. She was about to carry on when she heard a voice. She knew who it was and she darted into Zen and Seshay's room and shut the door quietly. She pressed her ear to it to hear what the Guado was saying

"Did you hear that?" the voice said, "I know who that was, it was The Lady Arkinlae, she is here I was right. From the sounds of it she's heard about what I did to my father. We have to hurry after her even more now. If she knows what I've done she won't hesitate to spread it especially if she tells that blabbermouth blonde hedgehog looking freak, and that brother won't rest till he got something on me his friend the same. I know all Al Bhed are like that." His voice got fainter as he proceeded down the corridor. When Arkinlae finally reassured herself he was gone she decided to leave what she was going to ask Sesh.

"Whoever is up first wake Bekayla and Uncle Rin. I suggest we leave as soon as possible." Zen and Sesh had not heard Seymour in the corridor, as they couldn't understand why Arkinlae wanted to get away so quickly. Arkinlae knew now Seymour felt she knew too much, she didn't care what happened to her, but her friends would be in some danger, as Seymour hadn't sounded to pleased when he was talking to his guardians. Arkinlae crept along to her room. She was pretty sure he was no longer there, but knowing Seymour he might possibly be waiting round a corner for her. Thankfully thought this was not the case. She made her way into her room with no complications. Little did she know that other events would happen in this room soon after, events that would not entirely concern her. Feeling more secure at being in her room and taking her own advice she got into her bed and sank immediately into a heavy dreamless sleep.

She woke up the next morning with a start. She had to get the others up quickly before Seymour came. She gathered up what items she had and went out her room to wake the others. She went down the corridor towards Zen and Seshay's room. Bekayla's was not far from theirs so she could wake them up quickly. Suddenly Arkinlae heard footsteps' echoing down the corridor she wasn't sure which direction they were coming from, but it confirmed it was early. Normally there would be other noise to drown out the echoes, still that's not what Arkinlae was thinking of. One word flashed through her head the whole time. Seymour. The footsteps got louder and faster. Arkinlae didn't want to shout out in case it was he. She ran herself trying not to look behind her. One of the things she'd learnt from Zen was to never look back when you were running. Arkinlae couldn't explain why she was nervous. Maybe because she knew Seymour was powerful. _Those with power use that power. Maesters have power_. That was what she had heard in her head while she had been at the inn in Guadosalam. It was Auron who had said it and he was right. She carried on running the corridor heavy breathing now came with the footsteps. Arkinlae now felt she had to look back. She did so as she ran there was nothing there. Arkinlae thought it must still be a way behind but her being a slow runner it wouldn't be long before they caught up. Suddenly someone came round the corner. Arkinlae didn't see them as they came from in front. A hand grabbed Arkinlae and Arkinlae was about to scream when another hand went over her mouth. Arkinlae saw who it was.

"Fayth Kinny you wanna wake the whole Agency while you're at it?"

"Fayth's sake Zen you scared the living daylights out of me."

"Well I was trying to be quiet like you wanted. I know why we're going. It's Seymour isn't it? I saw him about an hour ago when I was going to tell Rin about leaving. I don't know why you want to Kinny I could take that pompous git out any day. Anyway he didn't see me he was to busy complaining as usual about how the rooms weren't fit for mice let alone Guado."

"Not our fault he fat." Sesh giggled.

Zen and Arkinlae had to stuff their hands into their mouths to stop them laughing out loud at that. Arkinlae then knew Bekayla was round the corner as she could hear him laughing through gritted teeth, which sounded more like whistling than a laugh. It was a common thing for Bekayla to do, so Arkinlae was not surprised.

"Come on, let's go and meet Uncle Rin." Arkinlae instructed.

When they got to the entrance of the Agency Rin saw them and nodded acknowledging their presence while seeing to another customer.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay." Rin said before coming out behind the desk. "It is okay. The Maester hasn't come out at all. I suspect he doesn't want to come until he is ensured you make the first move. I suppose he thinks with you being Al Bhed you'd want your beauty sleep."

"I'm already beautiful enough so he needn't worry." Arkinlae laughed, "Still it's a good thing. Right are you packed Uncle Rin? Then let's go."

"Ohh why we had to leave?" Seshay moaned not long through the journey. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned except Rin who was Seshay's latest 'cuddle blanket'. "Me rather face Seymour now." She continued.

"No you wouldn't unless you want to be bored to death." Zen said

"Or hurt." Arkinlae muttered.

"Oui clynat uv Seymour Kinny?" (You scared of Seymour Kinny?) Bekayla asked who had heard Arkinlae's last comment.

"Hud clynat vun sfcamv." (Not scared for myself.) She replied

"Vun Sesh yht Zen?"

"Yht oui." Arkinlae finished and from then most of the rest of the journey continued in silence. The rest of the journey Zen and Bekayla enjoyed practicing against fiends like Iron Giants and Larvas.

"Take that Seymour!" Zen cried as the Iron Giant blew into a cloud of pyreflies on his last blow. Arkinlae couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry Kinny if he comes along I'll protect us. He'll get what's coming to him."

Soon to Seshay's relief they came to Macalania Woods. Everyone stared at the sheer beauty and calm of the place. It was if it was a haven untouchable by Sin. This was one time where Kinny was not haunted by her memories. They started their walk through Macalania Woods it was quiet and peaceful unlike other places they had been to. There was a silence in the air that really didn't want to be broken and as the wind blew through the trees it sounded almost as if there were people singing or instruments playing. There seemed to be a distinct tune to it. However no wood came without its fiends. It seemed Sin had never been to this place or certainly never for a long time so the fiends seemed to be more concentrated in this area. Chimeras and elementals liked this area, but they didn't prove much of a problem to Kinny.

"This is why I became proprietor of Agencies." Rin said as Arkinlae defeated yet another round of elementals, "This part of life is to much for me. I heard people even chase fiends. You know go to areas where fiends are great in numbers."

"Crazy." Seshay declared.

"Maybe not." Arkinlae said. "I mean people might start to find life boring and maybe chasing fiends make their life more exciting."

Soon Rin hung back to talk to Arkinlae. Arkinlae was bathing in the calm of the woods.

"You know Kinny," her uncle began, "You don't have to do this. You could always quit your pilgrimage."

"No I can't do that." She replied

"Don't mind me asking, but why did you become a summoner? I mean it's not like an Al Bhed to become one." _Why did he always have to sound so calm? _Kinny thought almost angrily.

"Well…" Arkinlae's face fell she would never be able to face anyone to tell Zen, Bekayla and Rin the truth as to why she became a summoner. The whole truth.

"Well really it's a lot of things. Well one a pilgrimage gives me a chance to see the world, two if I am an Al Bhed then maybe it will make Yevonites maybe welcome us back into society more plus Sin took my father I want to avenge him for everyone."

"I just don't want you to have given up your whole life for this." Her uncle continued, "I wish I'd been there for you more Kinny." He hugged her.

"No Uncle Rin you have been there for me." Arkinlae explained, "I know I never got top marks in school or anything, in fact as far as Al Bhed and machina were concerned I was terrible, but knowing I had an Uncle who was out somewhere in Spira made me want to excel so that I might also get a chance to see it too. You have been there for me Uncle Rin."

"Aww you." Rin held her hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's gonna be different without you around. My visits to Bikanel won't be alive without my Kinny." He let go of her hand and turned away. It was obvious he was crying.

_I'm so sorry Rin _Arkinlae thought tears coming to her own eyes,_ This is for everyone else, Zen Sesh, Bekayla everyone they have their whole lives ahead of them._

"Hey look!" Sesh shouted about half an hour later pointed the trees were beginning to clear and snow was lining the path. "Macalania Agency here we come. Rest at last." She started to pant.

"Yeah whew I've fought enough fiends to last me a lifetime." Zen agreed, "Let anyone come against me now."

"Show off." Arkinlae and Rin chorused

"Hey I'm being serious." Zen laughed walking inside the Agency, "Anyway I think it's time we went and got ourselves some well deserved R&R."

"Amen to that." Sesh agreed and leant on Bekayla's shoulder.

**There another chapter complete as always please review. Every little helps lol.**

**Well c u guys after another chappie. (Bows and curtains onstage close.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Macalania Temple and an Overs...

**AN: I know it might not have been Brother and the others in Luca but this is my fic so there. Nerrrr. Anyway please review.**

**Realfan05: Yay thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll read and review some more chapters and update Night and Day are Opposites. Liking that fic.**

**Chapter 10 Macalania Temple and an Overstayed Welcome**

Arkinlae woke after her long rest. She sat up on her bed and reflected what had happened over the past few hours. She loved her guardians they'd got up after only about one hours sleep for her, well they'd got their rest and it was well deserved. Arkinlae now feeling refreshed went to the entrance of the Agency. She ordered a drink to wake her up and waited for the others. Bekayla was the first to come out shortly followed by Zen who was dragging an annoyed Seshay behind him.

"For Fayth's sake Sesh this is a pilgrimage not a beauty contest, your hair looks fine. No ones going to notice what it looks like. It's done in so many plaits that it'll take at least two hours for you to do them again."

"It's just front ones." Seshay retorted, "Anyway what you know about beauty you a boy. You fat and smelly."

"Yeah well you're annoying and puny."

Arkinlae, Bekayla and Rin couldn't help laughing at Zen and Sesh's childish argument.

"Drec ec fro E's kmyt E tuh'd ryja y cecdan." (This is why I'm glad I don't have a sister.) Beckayla laughed.

"Nasehtc sa uv dfu odran cecdanc E ghuf." (Reminds me of two other sisters I know.) Rin joined in looking at Kinny.

"Hey." Kinny caught on and moaned, "It's different with me and Nhadala."

"Different my finger." Rin said. "Here some drinks on the house before you go."

Th Gullwings gratefully drank them and then made their way out the Agency once Beckayla had checked they were stocked up.

"Take care of her for me." Rin muttered to Zen before he went out."

"I will Rin you have my word. I won't let anything happen to her." Zen replied.

Zen then stepped outside to join the rest of The Gullwings who were looking or in Bekayla's case filming at the sight that was known as Macalania Lake. A barren landscape, but quite the opposite of Bikanel. Everywhere you looked there was white. Snow and ice covered everything. Arkinlae was quite taken a back. A line of snow was all that signalled the beginning of this land quite a contrast to its neighbour of the woods. The others hastily pulled on coats and boots but Arkinlae just stared. She stepped onto the snow. The others looked at her as if she was mad, but she just kept on walking.

"Come on." She called to them.

"Aren't you cold?" Zen asked caringly holding out a pair of boots.

"Cold?" Arkinlae said as if she'd never heard of the word, "You don't know what real cold is." She then said mournfully and emptily. .

"It was good to see him again." Arkinlae said to Zen almost as if to take her mind off things

"Yeah, he seemed really pleased he could speak to you before the end. He cares for you don't forget that." Zen said almost glumly, "You sure you're not cold?"

"A little bit." Arkinlae confessed, "But not much."

Zen then thought that gave him an invitation to put his arm round Arkinlae's shoulder and he did so. Arkinlae did not object, but moved into his embrace. Everything felt all right when she was with Zen as if there were no troubles in the world. No Sin, no doubt, no guilt and that the past didn't matter… She loved to see him smile it made her heart lift and his laugh gave her new hope and warmth and happiness. While the were walking along with Arkinlae leaning against Zen, Sesh trying to pull on as many layers as possible or complaining that she was cold and Bekayla cracking up jokes with Sesh or filming they heard a noise. It sounded like a drill and it was coming from over one of the snowy hills. The Gullwings all trudged up the hill to find a crowd of. Al Bhed? All of The Gullwings wondered what on Spira a group of Al Bhed were doing out at Macalania Lake with a crawler and a negator.

"Why are they doing this?" Zen muttered to Arkinlae and she shrugged her shoulders, "Why do all this just to stop summoners?"

"They are doing right." Arkinlae pointed out her voice sounding slightly muffled being leaned against Zen's coat, "But soon hopefully they'll be no more need for summoners to go on pilgrimages anymore."

"Hey!" they suddenly heard Bekayla shout, "Fryd yna oui tuehk?" (What are you doing?)

The Al Bhed looked up and advanced towards The Gullwings thinking them to be hostiles. Weapons drawn they challenged The Gullwings.

"Alright Gullwings if it's a fight they're looking for then they've got one." Arkinlae declared.

The Gullwings then also drew their weapons.

"Hastega." Seshay called and soon all The Gullwings could feel themselves having a new agility. Bekayla used his gun and shot two of the Al Bhed. They recoiled in pain. Then the Al Bhed retaliated. They called in some scout machina.

"This'll be easy right Sesh?" Arkinlae said

"You bet." Came the reply and Sesh ran up to the machina and came back with two Electro Marbles in her hand. With that the two machina crumbled up in a heap of parts.

"Thundara!" came the cry from Arkinlae. It shocked the one of the Al Bhed and he fell and was out of the battle. Then suddenly an Al Bhed with a mohican obviously the leader threw a grenade. The Gullwings tried to avoid it by ducking but the grenade was right on target. It blinded them all.

"Where are they let me at em!" Sesh shouted in anger.

"I see em!" replied Zen who ran up with his sword and tried to strike one. He missed badly. "Blast I can't see a bleedin' thing."

Arkinlae stood there she couldn't see anything at that moment. She felt like a spare part. There must be some way she could help, but how? The darkness was to the other Al Bhed's advantage and they were using it. Then something weird happened. She could see them. Well not exactly see them, but she could tell where they were even amongst the ice though it was difficult. _Of course_ she realised _ever living thing needs water to survive. In people almost 75percentof their body is made up of water._

"Don't worry guys! Got it covered!" She called. The leader of the Al Bhed was causing quite a few problems. Although two of his men were down Sesh and Bekayla were already out and it seemed that Zen wouldn't last much longer.

"Wateraga!" She called and a big wave of elemental magic came over one of the two remaining Al Bhed. He fell to the ground and had fainted. Zen took some eyedrops out of his pack and used them.

"Blizzardga!" Arkinlae called. She was about to strike when Zen attacked. The Al Bhed was knocked back and his goggles came off. Before Arkinlae hit him with her attack she noticed.

"Brother? Brother ec dryd oui?" (is that you?) Arkinlae enquired. The one who was thought of as Brother slowly got up.

"Oui…" he panted, "Oui Al Bhed?" he asked.

Zen had revived Sesh and Bekayla and came to join Arkinlae who was helping up Brother.

"Uv luinca fa'na Al Bhed cemmo." (Of course we're Al Bhed silly.) Sesh said, "Fa fuimth'd ryja lusa vnus Bikanel ev fa fanah'd." (We wouldn't have come from Bikanel if we weren't.)

"Fro oui yddylg im?" (Why did you attack us?) Zen asked

"Oui yddylg im vencd." (You attacked us first.) Brother replied

"Nuh uh!" Sesh objected

"Oac oui tet!" (Yes you did!) Brother shouted, "Eh-."

"Eh Luca." Arkinlae finished working it out.

"Luca?" Sesh questioned her summoner.

"It was them Sesh in Luca. It must have been. It wasn't all for the cup. It's the whole thing we're doing trying to stop summoners from going on pilgrimages and reaching Zanarkand."

"Ec dryd nekrd?" (Is that right?) Bekayla asked Brother after translating for him.

"Oac." Brother confessed, "Ed fych'd sayhd du pa vun dra lib, pid so sah druikrd fa luimt ymcu ica Yuna du feh. Fa fuimth'd ryja rind ran. Cra'c so luiceh." (It wasn't meant to be for the cup, but my men thought that we could also use Yuna to win. We wouldn't have hurt her. She's my cousin.)

"E ghuf." Arkinlae explained

"And we yours right 'big Brother'." Seshay said definitely

"Seshay?" Brother questioned realising then who she was, "Zen! Arkinlae! Bekayla!" and with that he gave them all a hug.

"Oui caah Rikku?" Brother asked (You seen Rikku?)

"Oac cra'c fedr Yuna." Arkinlae told him. (Yes she's with Yuna.)

"Drah frana yna oui kuehk?" (Then where are you going?)Brother then enquired

"Macalania Dasbma." (Macalania Temple.) Zen explained

"Famm fa femm hud gaab oui yho muhkan. Kuut milg." (Well we will not keep you any longer. Good luck). Brother said before ruffling Seshays hair.

"Gerroff." She objected. Arkinlae laughed

"Poa!" She called as they made their way down the hill and across the lake to a small road of ice, which lead to the temple. Looking back at the lake Arkinlae noticed a crack, which lead right down into the depths of the lake. She shook her head trying to forget. She shivered suddenly not so muchfeeling, but almost rememberingthe cold of the place. Zen insisted on her putting a coat on, but Arkinlae stubbornly refused to have one. So for the rest of the journey Zen had his arms wrapped around Arkinlae.

After about half an hours walk the temple entrance came insight. A Guado stood at the entrance.

"The temple is prohibited to Al Bhed filth." He said firmly.

"Hey mister thine ist summoner and if thou doest not like such a prospect then I doest suggest thou givest job to someone of more acceptance." Arkinlae told him plain and straight.

The Guado continued to argue with The Gullwings and they all were prepared to fight when by a stroke of luck for the Guado, Shelinda who had heard the argument looked outside the temple.

"M'lady Arkinlae!" she exclaimed. For once Arkinlae was glad to see her. Shelinda wasn't bad in her eyes but was she annoying when she wanted, or ratherdidn't want to be.

"I thought you would be coming with Lady Yuna. I heard that she and Maester Seymour are to be wed. What will she say? Do you know?"

"It is Yuna's decision. I have nothing to do with it and no I do not." Was all the reply Arkinlae gave.

Shelinda ushered The Gullwings past the guard who then on Shelinda's confirmation let them in and Arkinlae looked at the temple. It was just the same as all of the other temples she had been in, but Arkinlae acted differently in this particular one. She stared for longer around and at the ceiling of the temple. She closed her eyes and listened to The Hymn.

"I'm sorry," she whispered which echoed round the silent temple along with The Hymn, "I really am." Zen looked at Arkinlae and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Kinny? Are you okay?" Zen enquired. Arkinlae just sniffed.

"M'lady?" Shelinda went over to try and comfort Arkinlae now Zen had drawn attention. However Seshay went to stop her.

"No bother Kinny fine just memories."

Arkinlae opened her eyes and smiled. Smiling in the face, not in the heart. "Come on Gullwings. The Chamber awaits.

"Okay push."

The Gullwings groaned as the stubborn pedestal eventually after effort moved to under the half completed pillar. The last section of the bridge was made. The Gullwings then ran up the ramp to The Chamber. The door opened and Arkinlae went in. She did her variation of the prayer gesture. Then She came. A girl with Guado like icy blue hair looked Arkinlae. Arkinlae gave a laugh well more like a breath mixed with tears.

"_Oh it's you I suppose it was a matter of time."_

"Yes I will stop Sin, bestow upon me your aeon powers."

"_And why should I believe you? You do not have appeared to do much good apart from one sending until now."_

"Look the other stuff it was a mistake-."

"_There is no mistake with you."_

"The other Fayth said-."

"_The others don't know you the way I do."_

"I need this for the Final Summoning!" Arkinlae found herself shouting her quick temper getting the better of her.

"_LEAVE!"_

The last word of The Fayth boomed throughout the temple. The walls of the entrance shook. Everyone was startled. Even Seymour who had arrived just as The Gullwings had completed The Trials. Arkinlae gave an angry cry and stormed out of The Chamber and stomped down the stairs of the entrance to The Trials and looked at the ceiling.

"Pedlr!" she shouted angrily, "You'll regret not giving me the aeon. Mark my words. I'll get you!"

"Kinny!" Seshay shouted shaking her, "She no give you if you like that. You no blame her."

"Your right Sesh." Arkinlae looked at the ceiling again, "I'm sorry I understand, hopefully it won't have been in vain as events before were." No reply came except the continuing drone of The Hymn. Suddenly the tune changed and everyone looked round in confusion. All except Arkinlae.

_Fatshe leso lea halaleala_

_Fatshe leso lea halaleaha_

Shadowland the leaves have fallen

The shadowed land this was a home

The river's dry the ground has broken

So I must go now I we go

And where the journey may lead me let your prayers be my guide

I cannot stay here my family but I'll remember my past

PridelandI have no choice 

_My land_I will find my way

_Tear-stained_Lea halalela

Dry land 

_Take this_ Take this prayer

_With you_ What lies out there

_Fatshe leso_ Lea halalela

Arkinlae suddenly sang up an octave. It wasn't high and squeaky as most peoples voice might be. It was beautiful and clear and rang throughout the temple. Everyone stared at her in wonderment.

When the journey will end, in Zanarkand

Sin may go for all of time, and I by his side

_And where the journey may lead you _

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_The winds may take you so far away _

_Always remember your past_

_Fatshe leso lea halaleala_

_Fatshe leso lea halaleaha_

It then turned into a duet between Arkinlae and it seemed. The Fayth.

_And where the journey may lead you_And where the journey may lead me

_Let this prayer be your guide _Let their prayers be my guide

_The winds may take you so far away_The winds may take me so. Far away

_Always remember your past_ I'll remember my past

_And where the journey may lead you_ Giza buyabo giza buyabo

_Let this prayer be your guide_I will return I will return

_The winds may take you so far away _Beso bo Giza buyabogiza

buyabo, I will return

_Always remember your past _Giza buyabo oh giza buyabo

Beso bo my people, beso bo

It then resumed to the original hymn it seemed more emphasised. Kinny seemed to understand it.

"I hear you." She said, "Come Gullwings we carry on. We go to where is it."

"Bevelle." Zen said

"Oh yeah Bevelle." Arkinlae replied as if it was the last place on earth she'd rather go, "Yevonite central. Oh joy (!) Well I need the aeon for The Final Summoning so on to Bevelle we go."

"Is that how you quit a gracious host?" a voice came up. It was none other than Seymour obviously the Gullwings hadn't been as ahead as they'd thought. He had come in as Arkinlae had been shouting at the Fayth.

"Don't bother Seymour." Came an irritated Zen. He and the other Gullwings had all had more than their fair share of Seymour to last them a lifetime.

"Where do you have the authority to speak to me like that heathen?" Seymour said to Zen provokingly. Zen was ready to draw his blade. Arkinlae stopped him.

"He may not, but I do." She said sternly, "More in fact. A gracious host is not the way I'd put that so called 'hospitality'. Quite frankly the army of Bevelle has treated me better. Which I must say did not last very long. Well you must inform your people who are summoners and who aren't as we were nearly delayed on our pilgrimage by that incompetent." She pointed at the Guado who'd refused them entrance. Arkinlae was kind normally but a weakness that had always been within her was that she could be very critical about things and whether it was good criticism or bad she could ramble on and on and get quite into it. This could work in a two-way cycle. Either she loved something and gave nothing but good criticism, which made people like her, and she liked the things they did and so on. Or she didn't like something and gave honest, but bad criticism. That sometimes didn't matter but most of the time it was heightened by the fact that she might not like someone and would make her criticism sound far worse than it did or she would make it so and it would make her very unpopular. The latter listed was what being given here.

"Come on," Arkinlae then changed tone and addressed her guardians, "The Fayth won't give me the aeon, but that will be of no significance. Let's go to Bevelle." She and The Gullwings then marched past Seymour Seshay sticking her tongue out at him and reached the door.

"By the way," Seymour said as Arkinlae opened the doors, "How did you know about the consequences of my late fathers death?" he asked it as if he was actually grieving over him and it fooled everyone in the room.

"If you must, the Ar's were known for their 'knowledge' of The Farplane."

Seymour then looked as if he was going to laugh, but then his expression changed. He started sniffing just as he'd done with Auron. He looked around the room in bemusement. His eyes then rested to where The Gullwings were standing.

"Err bye bye." Sesh stammered quickly, "Come guys." She continued still talking quickly. "We go now." And she ushered everyone out and they all sprinted down the icy path away from the temple and on to Bevelle to obtain the next aeon.

They reached the lake to see Yuna and the others had just defeated Brother and the crawler. Wakka and Rikku had been arguing over Yevon. Well it was a typical thing for a Yevonite and Al Bhed to argue about. Arkinlae decided she was going to tell Yuna about Seymour. She started to run down the hill to the actual lake, but no one had seen her as they all hoped on to some machina and rode down the road to the temple.

"Yuna!" Arkinlae shouted after the machina, she saw her look back to late as the machina went round the corner. Arkinlae started to run, but it was no use against the speed of the machina.

"YUNA!" her last word echoed round the lake.

The rest of The Gullwings came to her side.

"No worry Kinny whatever you want her to know, she find out on own." Seshay consoled who had run down beside her.

"Come on," said Zen to the two girls who were clinging to each other with cold. We'll go to Bevelle. And." He said to Arkinlae. "I suggest that you at least out some boots on." He thrust some knee length black fur lined boots towards her. Arkinlae did not object, but put them on. They trudged through the snow and then reached the woods. Seshay groaned; as she was not really in the mood for walking all the way back through to Bevelle. Arkinlae however looked to the left side of the road.

"Hmm looks like Yuna and the guys cleared it." She mused. There were two pathways; one to a tree standing in water and the other seemed to lead to nowhere. Arkinlae went to the edge of the second. She spun and summoned some sort of water magic. She struck the ground and the water seemed to shoot off and follow a pattern forming a path.

"Come on Gullwings I've made a shortcut." Arkinlae laughed stepping on to the water path. Zen and Bekayla followed, but Seshay was hesitant. She place one foot on the path and then withdrew it again.

"Sesh it's okay." Zen sighed,

"Won't collapse when me on?" she asked cautiously

"Sesh for the last time you're not a jinx!" Zen sighed again exasperatedly.

"Come on Sesh this path will stay here forever. Now come on." Arkinlae held out a hand to Seshay and she gratefully took it. As the others had said the path didn't collapse as Seshay stepped on to it. With that Sesh felt more confident and The Gullwings made their way to Bevelle.

After passing the guards at the entrance to the great city the Gullwings were at the beginning of a long walkway. All of The Gullwings shielded their eyes Bevelle was surprisingly sunny compared to Macalania Lake or The Thunder Plains. The buildings were mostly white and red and the white reflected the light. After they had got used to it The Gullwings went up the walkway to some more gates. They went through these through to a building where a lift was right in front of them. The Gullwings took it in turns to use the lift and soon they were all at another level. More people were round the streets on this level. More people who flocked round Arkinlae.

"M'lady summoner." Came from adults mainly women, "You honour us with our presence."

"You're a summoner!" A child exclaimed, "I thought summoners were ladies with bright colours." Arkinlae understood the child simple language.

"I am a summoner," she replied, "My name's Arkinlae and we're The Gullwings."

At this women gasped and called to their friends to come over.

"You are the one who beat the Lady Belgamine. She is said to be one of the most accomplished summoners and she is from Bevelle. Maester Mika has high hopes of you. He says it will be _you_ who will defeat Sin." One woman said

"Did he now." Arkinlae mused, "Well that certainly is interesting. I wonder if Maester Mika knew I was Al Bhed."

As Arkinlae said that some parents pulled their children back from The Gullwings.

"An Al Bhed summoner?"

"I knew the temples were being to lenient with who they let in."

Arkinlae heard these and had to object.

"Do not forget!" she shouted to get the crowds attention, "That these 'heathen' Al Bhed who you refuse into your society are the ones who gave their lives at Operation Mi'ihen as well as Crusaders and Chocobo Knights. They are also striving for a better Spira. A world without Sin. They just think there are other means than summoners 'sacrificing' themselves and they will go against the teachings using 'forbidden' machina to find these ways."

The crowd looked at Arkinlae as if a new light had been let in a room and could do nothing but look at it. They saw Arkinlae with a new acceptance and had taken their words. Several people nodded and started talking amongst themselvesand Maester Mika came out on to the balcony of the palace. He had also heard Arkinlae's speech. He was clapping.

"You should be a politician Lady." He said, "I'm sure the people of Spira could need someone like you. There could be a position for an Al Bhed maester."

"No thanks Mika." Arkinlae dismissed the proposal immediately, "I do not think I would make a good maester. I have already been there once in the world of politics and it cost me more than you know."

"I am sorry to hear that Lady. Oh by the way the temple is at your disposal."

Arkinlae acknowledged with a nod of the head and she and The Gullwings went into the temple.

The Cloister of Trials in Bevelle did prove a greater challenge than others The Gullwings had previously encountered. It made Arkinlae hear her thoughts again which she thought was suspicious, as she had not heard them for a long time. _Mm the kid has brains. Either that or he's afraid. Not many aeons now until Zanarkand. Not long now…_ Arkinlae stepped inside the Chamber. The Fayth was there waiting for her and his voice was heard round the Chamber.

_He was only a child _Arkinlae lamented, _so young, he was only a child_

"You're smart kid." Arkinlae started

_"I always was you just never realised."_

"You're smart, but still a tad arrogant."

_"I suppose all our parents filled us with hot air." _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"It is a weakness of us all. I will say no more. Here are the powers of my aeon." _

Arkinlae closed her eyes and let the powers come to here. She did her prayer gesture and began to leavethe Chamber.

I am glad that you have now rememberedthethings of old. That lifts my spirit profoundly. She heard the Fayth give his last words to her. Arkinlae also felt lifted. The normal effect of drowsiness left her at Djose. She felt invigorating as if she had woken up on a fresh spring morning in Guadosalam. That mood however changed when she reached Mikas 'palace'. She suddenly felt as if there was someone standing beside her. A ghostly presence. She turned to her right and saw the face of the man. Arkinlae jumped, gave a slight cry and backed square up against the doors of the 'palace'. 

"What is it?" all her guardians chorused.

Maester Mika who had heard the bang Arkinlae had made against the doors came once again on to the side balcony unbeknownst to The Gullwings.

"Maester Seymour is dead." Arkinlae told them.

"Syacdan Seymour!" Beckayla exclaimed

"As in Seymour the Guado!" Seshay added. Arkinlae nodded

"Dang I wanted it to be me who put him in his place." Zen lamented, "However seems like Yuna found out about whatever it is she should know. I bet the pycdynt got what he deserved. How do you know anyway Kinny? You were like this about Lord Jyscal too."

"What did Seymour do anyway? I'm dying to know." Seshay asked which brought up here here's from Zen and Bekayla.

"Seymour killed his father." Arkinlae announced

"Pycdynt!" the others chorused

"Fayth he so deserves death now. So does anyone who'd do that." Zen remarked.

Arkinlae then carried on the rest of the journey looking at the floor. The reason none of the others knew, but they thought nothing of it. It was Kinny, throughout the journey she'd been acting like that a lot.

_Hmm _Mika thought as The Gullwings were leaving_. We need these Al Bhed out of Bevelle now. The black haired one knows too much. If word gets round no one will trust the maesters especially Seymour._

"Guards! Make sure those Al Bhed stay out of Bevelle use whatever means necessary and do not let them back in until I or another maester orders."

The Gullwings decided to stay the night in Bevelle. The people there weren't treating them that badly now. As they walked along one of the many layers of Bevelle the girls were once again in song and Bekayla was filming

"How do you like my love." Sesh began

"Oh Sesh do we have to do that one?" Arkinlae asked. Seshay nodded

"But if you want to know how I really feel get the cameras rolling get the action going. Hey leave it Sesh this is kinda stupid. Oh what the heck." Arkinlae and Sesh then burst into song.

"More more more! How do you like it!" They shouted at the tops of their voices. Until a struggling sound was heard from Zen. He was wrestling with three guards.

"Hey get off him!" Arkinlae ordered. The guards didn't make any reply and three more came and grabbed Bekayla. They obviously thought they had the upper hand now the two guys were out of the way. Seshay flipped out her claws and addressed her two guards. She slashed any vulnerable place and dug her claws into one guards shoulder. The guard grabbed his injured shoulder as blood started seeping out of the wound. Seshay this chance to slash him across his chest. The guard fell to the floor in pain. The other shot Seshay the bullet embedded itself in her arm. Tears flew to Seshays eyes. Arkinlae on the other hand had not needed to put so much effort into her battle. She had used Bizzardga on the first guard and then attacked him with one hit of her blade, which killed him. The other one though had a flamethrower and was stronger. She dodged the bouts of flame and ran towards the guard grabbed his flamethrower and used this to flip over his head. The guard was so startled he had let go of his flamethrower. Arkinlae and the guard were now standing back to back and Arkinlae had the flamethrower. She placed her hand on the guards back and there was a small explosion. Life left the guards eyes and he collapsed on the floor. Arkinlae kicked the weapon away and went over to assist Seshay. The boys weren't doing as successfully. One of Bekayla's guards had gone to replace the one Seshay had just injured, but Bekayla wasn't really anything without his gun. He threw a few weak punches at his captors, but they did not real damage. Zen a thrown punches at his guards causing nose bleeds, but they had retaliated by hitting him in the stomach with their weapons causing Zen to double up. They then knocked him on the head and he blacked out. Seshay was in dire need of help. More guards had come to the aid of the previous ones and Seshay was out of magic points. She was covered in blood mainly from the guards and partly from herself. Eventually Kinny did a very powerful spell, which ended the conflict.

"Watagarina!" she called. She scrunched up her eyes and controlled the wave, which washed over the walkway. The power of the magic caused guards to die instantly or others fell to their deaths by tumbling off the walkway due to the wave.

"Come," said Kinny when the guards had let go of Bekayla and Zen out of fear. Bekayla heaved Zen off the floor and gave him support and Kinny used water on him. He woke up in surprise at the puddle that was left and Seshay's bloody appearance. "It's obvious we have overstayed our welcome." Arkinlae finished. She and The Gullwings then backtracked to the lift room and down the main walkway till they were back in the woods.

"Well that was fun (!)" Zen remarked, "No sooner do we have praise and acceptance then we have guards running after us."

Guards then came to the entrance of Bevelle.

"Maester Mika has said you are not permitted back into Bevelle. So do not even try coming back."

"Don't matter we no want to!" Seshay shouted at them before healing herself with Cura.

"Huh there goes Mika's compliment then." Zen added, "So where are we next headed?" he asked after heading back to the centre of the woods.

"Ahh. Well we'll know soon enough. Bekayla are we ready?" Arkinlae asked

"Oac cen. Ymm cad yht naytf du ku." (Yes sir. All set and ready to go.) Replied Bekayla. He took some machina out of his bag, which looked like a remote control. He pressed a button and then pulled out a communicator.

"Celsius yidu bemud. Drec ec Bekayla. Gullwings nadundehk vun tido. Myrt eh Macalania Fuutc" (Celsius auto pilot. This is Bekayla. Gullwings reporting for duty. Land in Macalania Woods.) "Gullwings du ouin cdydeuhc." (Gullwings to your stations.) He then said to the others when the huge piece of machina landed. Zen gave a long whistle when he saw the air ship Bekayla had called the Celsius. Seshay stared in awe. It wasn't the most marvellous thing to look at they would admit, it was just silver and rusted in parts with bits of seaweed still hanging off and it made a hell of a noise, but it was the most impressive piece of machina Zen and Bekayla had ever seen.

"You know Bekayla and machina." Arkinlae laughed, "He stayed in contact with some friends on Home. The recently found this, said Bekayla could use it whenever he wanted. Sort of for a trial run."

"Cool I have always wanted to go on one of these things." Zen

"Yeah!" Seshay jumped up in the air.

"Well we aren't going to get anywhere by standing here." Arkinlae pointed out, "Okay Gullwings lets get to the bridge."

Before going on Arkinlae listened to the silence. The woods seemed to have stopped singing, but far off in the distance she could hear someone singing the Hymn of the Fayth. The voice of a person she had never expected to hear again after they left Macalania temple. She heard the words and for the first time understood fully what the meaning was.

Pray, saviour  
Dream, Child of Prayer  
Forever and ever  
Bring us peace

She was singing to her. Arkinlae listened to the voice intently until Zen came to check where she was that she realised she was crying. She followed Zen into the Celsius to the bridge. After she'd gone the voice faded away.

"Not to shabby." Zen said hopping in the middle of three seats, which were looking out of a big glass screen. Even though the glass was rather dull and scratched you could still see out of it well enough.

"Zen E fyhhy ced drana." (Zen I wanna sit there.) Seshay moaned

"Hu Sesh drec ech'd vun meddma kenmc." (No Sesh this isn't for little girls.) Zen mocked getting out the seat.

"Crid ib." Sesh then frowned and pouted.

"Drec ec vun haedran uv oui kenmc." (This is for neither of you girls.) Bekayla laughed getting into the seat that Zen had just abandoned.

"Bekayla's the only one that can drive ninnies." Arkinlae laughed, "Zen you can go on the computer Sesh me and you will have the side seats."

"Aye aye Captain." Zen laughed saluting which cracked everyone up.

The Gullwings all then took their designated spots and Arkinlae gave the go ahead.

"Haqd cdub Yht Lyms Myhtc, drah cdnyekrd uh du Zanarkand!" (Next stop The Calm Lands then straight on to Zanarkand!) Arkinlae ordered Bekayla.

Bekayla took the controls and manuvered the Celsius up above the woods. The guards at Bevelle who saw the ship stared as Arkinlae put in the coordinates and Bekayla slammed the controls to the fastest speed they would go and The Gullwings and The Celsius went speeding into the great blue yonder.

**  
AN: Well…**

**Beklaya, Kinny, Zen and Sesh: (To the tune of Wizard of Oz.) #We're of toThe Calm Lands the big massive empty gorge.#**

**Me: Well you get the picture. As always review and see you at The Calm Lands.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Calm Lands, Fury and Newl...

**Chapter 11 The Calm Lands, Fury and Newlyweds**

The Celsius sped along Arkinlae looked out the window. It saved walking she thought. Before them was green. The Calm Lands. A gorge that people from Bevelle and Zanarkand had fought out a long and great war. This place troubled Arkinlae as much as it had anywhere else.

"Land over there." She told Bekayla pointing to the point in the gorge leading to Mt Gagazet.

The Gullwings got off the Celsius and went down the path towards Mount Gagazet. However instead of going over the bridge as most summoners would do at this point they went right down a path that was unseen until you got on to the bridge. The Gullwings followed Kinny down the path. Seshay couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. It was as if there was something there watching. _I see them; I see them all from my hidey-hole. _Arkinlae heard in her head, _they don't see all of me watching them._

"Shut up." Arkinlae muttered teeth gritted.

The Gullwings continued going down until they were in another gorge. The Gullwings were then lead by Kinny to the entrance of a cave. Seshay was bit hesitant to go in.

"Come on Sesh think of it as another temple. That's all it is really." Zen comforted her.

"You guys can wait here if you want." Arkinlae told them, "I don't think I really need guardians for this one if you'll excuse me." With that Arkinlae disappeared inside the cave. She walked down the path into a hall like part. It was then that she heard the sound of the Hymn.

**(Play FFX Song of Prayer-Bodyguard.)**

It was a mans voice it was deeper than all the others she had heard. More mature. This was and older than either of the two other male Fayth at Kilika or Djose. It sounded familiar though Arkinlae couldn't seem to remember where she had heard it before. She carried on down the paths sometimes taking a wrong turn and finding dead ends. It was dark in the cave and she was really using the sound of the mans voice to guide her. She eventually used fire after her impatience was starting to get to her. Fifteen minutes she had spent blundering around in the dark. The fire enabled her to see a door leading to nowhere else but the Chamber. The mans voice grew louder as she stepped inside. There was light in the Chamber. If the Fayth had wished it, it was so.

Arkinlae saw the back of a man. Dressed in long sea green robes. He looked a lot like a Guado from the back with his short dark blue hair seeming to float like a sea anemone. Looking closer he seemed to look as if her was entirely made up of water. Arkinlae was enchanted by this Fayth and put out her hand to touch him. Her hand went right through him. The man turned round and Arkinlae saw the silver skinned mans face. It was grave and serious and sad. Arkinlae gasped and jumped back and the Fayth's eyes widened.

**(End Song of Prayer-Bodyguard.)**

"I… I know you." Arkinlae said in surprise.

_"You have come again." _The man said to her, _"How dare you enter these halls." _

Upon hearing his voice Arkinlae was taken into a memory, she knew this man better than anyone else would have. He looked different then. Now it seemed as if he was a stranger.

"Not you too." Arkinlae said, "I have changed I am going to defeat him."

_"People like you never change." _He replied, _"She hasn't given you her aeon why should I? After the embarrassment upon me, my family and the destruction of Spira!"_

_"_Don't be angry I have changed, I swear it!"

_"The other aeons don't seem to have gone in your favour. Another test you have failed."_

"Test is that all life is a test! Has my life been a test? Is my life a test! I could sit by and watch Spira crumble, but I am doing something!"

_"Spira will crumble anyway you will ensure that! I will not be a tool in its demise!"_

"Oh shut up you miserable old coot! You always were that you know!"

_"Remember who you are speaking to Arkinlae!"_ The Fayth exploded

"I'll speak to you how I like! Your dead you can't do anything about it! You're stuck in your statue asleep! Well stay asleep for all I care and watch Spira die, but you'll be sorry!"

_"GET OUT NOW LEAVE! I NO LONGER KNOW YOU!"_ The Fayth boomed.

"YOU NEVER KNEW ME TO BEGIN WITH AND WHAT IF I DON'T!" Arkinlae retorted.

She soon found her answer. The Fayth let out a roar and the whole cave began to shake. Bit of rock in the Chamber started to fall around the statue. Arkinlae just ran clear of a huge piece of rock followed by debris and dust fall over the Chamber entrance. Then a transporter appeared in front of the blocked entrance at the Fayths will. Something drove Arkinlae to go back in, but the Fayth stopped her. Arkinlae's anger subsided and she decided to leave, it would be the best thing to do.

The others met her outside and were relieved she was all right.

"Fayth I was scared for you Kinny." Sesh told her

"There was all this shouting and then this roar and rumbling it sounded like an earth quake."

Bekayla was standing away from the others listening to a communicator.

"What is it Becks?" Zen asked in Al Bhed

"Listen." Beckayla held the communicator up to Zen's ear.

"Whatsit?" Sesh asked

"Rikku's communicator, Becks tuned into it. Seem Yuna's in a spot of trouble. In Bevelle." Zen turned to Arkinlae, "Seymours back."

"Unsent." Arkinlae said as if to answer Sesh's question that might have come afterwards, " I wouldn't have put it past Seymour do that."

"I say we go and stop him. Come on guys back in the Celsius." Zen ordered

"No!" Arkinlae said, "Becks send the Celsius back to Home, but bring the drill they have on there." Everyone looked at Arkinlae bemused, "Look Tidus and the others will come from the air right? It's obvious so why don't we go the opposite way. Seymour thinks we're out of their story for good so it will be a nice surprise for him. Come on guys we're gonna crash through the Vio Purifico.

"Of course!" Zen said congratulating her, "Come on." And with that they all charged back up the gorge path as fast as they could.

After they had got the drill from the engine room inside the Celsius they ran as fast as they could and they got to the Macalania Woods entrance to Bevelle. There were no guards immediately at the entrance but there were tons on the walkway.

"Obviously to keep out unwanted guests. AKA us or the others." Zen said pointing out the guards.

"They seem to be out of earshot which is good." Arkinlae said, "Now Bevelle is that way." She pointed her hand in the rough direction, "So if we drill that way and then take a left when I say we'll get there."

"Al right let's go!" Seshay said impatiently.

"Time to crash Seymour's party." Zen agreed.

Bekayla started the drill up and pointed it at the ground. Zen helped to push it. The drill whirred and bits of earth went flying out on all sides. Another journey was starting they were sneaking into Bevelle.

**AN: Short chappie I know but this should hopefully get you going for the next chapter, which I particularly like. Please review all the same.**

**Oh PS sorry if you couldn't read Shadowland (the song Kinny sings in Macalania Temple.) I went through it and corrected it in the Document manager, but it still went funny. Sorry about that.**


	12. Chapter 12 Glad I Crashed the Wedding

**AN: I'm actually rather pleased with myself for this chappie I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 Glad I Crashed the Wedding**

"Come on guys!"

Arkinlae encouraged the two guys as the worked the drill into almost overdrive. The whirring took over the silence that was normally in the underground region of Bevelle known as The Vio Purifico. Soon a hole was made in the sidewall and The Gullwings all clambered through.

"Go Go Go! There isn't much time." Arkinlae shouted as she started going into a dead sprint.

"Yeah let's go get that unsent son of a bitch!" Zen declared.

The wind was heard on a communicator.

"Sounds like the others are already making there way down. Seymour probably thinks we're out of it now, boy is he in for a surprise." Zen said evilly as they ran.

"Left!" Arkinlae was shouting the directions, "Keep going till the next right."

A few minutes later The Gullwings began to hear rifle shots.

"Nearly there!" Sesh called to Arkinlae, but no one noticed that Arkinlae had gone.

"Stop!" Zen instructed in a whisper. There were numerous guards above in the courtroom. It had only been a few hours ago that they themselves had made their way through this. The lift was there in front of them. Zen stepped on to it with Seshay and Bekayla. He saw the controls of the lift. And let Seshay take them. They went up in it to the upper platform and looked through the keyhole of the door. They could just about see and certainly heard the whole of the 'ceremony' taking place before them.

"This has gone on long enough. Stop." They heard Kinoc say.

Yuna was standing beside Seymour and a lot of guards were standing on the steps their rifles pointed at Tidus and the others. Yuna then took her rod out which it seemed she had been hiding behind her dress.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" Seymour asked hardly surprised, "Your resolve is admirable, all the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

Despite that comment Yuna started to send him a few pyreflies danced around him. Zen and Seshay though already knew what Mika was planning to do. She'd never be able to go through with it.

"Stop, do you not value your friends lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them, or throw them away. The choice is yours."

_Come on, come on._ _Keep going it will be interesting._ However to the thoughts disappointment Yuna stopped. It was obvious, it was readable it was Yuna all over. The rod dropped down the stairs with a clatter.

"You are wise." Seymour resumed talking. He then grasped Yuna's shoulders and pulled her towards him. Zen knew what he was going to do. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. He told Beckayla and Seshay to get in the lift. Seshay took over the controls and did as her brother instructed.

**(Play FFX: Attack.) **

"Now!" he called "Full speed!"

Seshay slammed the lever as far as it would go. The lift shot up and Seshay controlled it so it smashed through the locked door. Zen, Bekayla and Seshay then climbed through the broken doors and once again sprinted down the long walkway.

Seymour and Yuna's kiss had just ended wedding bells were ringing and people were clapping. It was just after this that Seshay slammed the lift. The bang on the collision echoed throughout Bevelle. It drew attention to the three Al Bhed at once.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Seymour exploded to a guard closest to him, "How in Yevon's name did they get in?"

"Guards around the perimeter are reporting that the did not see the Al Bhed pass them at anytime." The guard replied nervously. Seymour then attached his hand to the guard's neck and proceeded to squeeze and strangle the guard out of anger and for his incompetance. He threw the guard down on the floor.

"Where is Kinny when we need her?" Seshay asked in the midst of a battle with yet another round of guards. The guards were coming in groups of ten and multiplying the more the three Gullwings defeated.

"What she's not with you!" Zen exclaimed

"Don't blame me I only just notice!" Sesh shouted angrily back.

"Vilger Rumm!" Bekayla swore violently as a guard aimed a perfect shot at his back. The shot had been meant for Seshay. The pain caused him drop his weapon and fall forward.

"Bekayla!" Seshay immediately went to assist him. He wasn't going to die but a lot of blood was flowing from the wound.

"You tormenting bastards!" she shouted when she saw the wound. Rage filled Seshay and she attacked quickly and on impulse protecting Bekayla who was lying on his front defenceless. Then as Seshay thinking she was rid of all the guards then bent down back to Bekayla and stroked his wounded face her plaits some covered in blood dangling in it. He seemed to smile at her through the pain and she smiled back. Seshay did not notice that the guards had got hold of Zen who looked almost dead going up behind her. They stuck a rifle to the back of her head and bound her hands behind her back.

**(End Attack.)**

Seymour laughed.

"Well isn't this comical the Al Bhed try and rescue their comrades and get themselves in the same situation." He then noticed the absence of Arkinlae. He stared daggers at the captain of the guard as was Mika doing in a similar way. "Where's the other one?" Seymour shouted at the Captain.

"Only three came out sir." Replied the captain managing to keep his cool under Seymour's scrutinising glare.

"No matter." Seymour once again said calmy, "Kill them."

The guards and Kinoc once again held up their rifles. They were about to fire when…

**(Play Normal Battle theme.) **

Arkinlae who had come up behind Seymour flew over his head. She kicked the back of it with her foot as she did so and Seymour's hat came off Arkinlae could help giggle at that. She landed on the stairs. Guards then swarmed around her. Arkinlae smiled. Her Overdrive was full. _Will it work? _She wondered. The child said it was within her but she had never put it into practice in this state. She then jumped and remained floating in the air. She threw down her staff. It landed in the middle of the circle of guards where she hand been. She activated her overdrive.

"Fayth!" she called, "Unite!"

The sky then went dark with clouds. On the horizon white spheres of light where seen floating towards Arkinlae. One of which came from the Bevelle temple. Everyone watched in astonishment. The spheres then went into a six-pointed star formation with Arkinlae in the middle. The spheres then burst and all six Fayth emerged from them. Arkinlae spread her arms out and all six Fayth held onto one of her hands. Three one three one the other. The Fayth then started to run faster and faster spinning Arkinlae with them going so fast that all you could then see was a white light. The Fayth then stopped running and as the light faded away it came into an outline round Arkinlae almost like a shield. This Arkinlae though looked different. It was definitely she, but she had changed. Skin of bright silver, flowing water like dress retaining a dark watery blue, hair also watery blue reflecting the sight around her and still retaining it's original water blue colour. Dark water blue lipstick on her face and her eyes a pure aqua. Arkinlae then put her hands together and another white sphere seemed to form between her hands. She threw this down at the circle of guards who then were surrounded by a black outline. The dark clouds then faded away to a sky of orange not unlike the sunset they had seen at Kilika when Yuna performed her first sending. It was then the magic really began to work.

**(End Normal Battle Theme.)**

Arkinlae started to sing the Hymn of the Fayth, the Fayth with her.

(_Fayth_, Arkinlae. **Both**.)

Ieyui  
Nobomenu

Renmiri  
Yojuyogo

_**Ieyui  
Nobomenu **_

**Renmiri  
Yojuyogo**

Hasatekanae

Kutamae

Ieyui  
Nobomenu

Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae

The guards were looking at Arkinlae in confusion while the singing took place. Arkinlae singing was louder that the Fayth's who seemed to be guiding her. Arkinlae had closed her eyes during this song. Soon the Fayth and Arkinlae stopped singing. Nothing had happened yet. The sky once again went dark. Arkinlae then opened her eyes. Loud guitar like music was heard and Arkinlae's hair started to stand up on its ends and float around like a sea anemone and she started to do a sending like dance.

**(Play Otherworld.)**

Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
Don't you give up on it  
You bite the hand that feeds you

All alone, cold fields you wander  
Memories of it cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way -- a fallen knight

Hold now; aim is steady  
An otherworld awaits you  
One thousand years--you ready?  
The otherworld it takes you

Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky  
Go now there's no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the Fayth in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin -- now get ready to fight

You know you will  
You know you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you will

Fight fight fight (x4)

Hope dies and you wander  
The otherworld it makes you  
Dreams they rip asunder  
The otherworld it hates you  
Free now -- ride up on it

Up to the heights it takes you  
Go now if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you

After Arkinlae 'sang' she began to raise one hand in line with her body ghostly apparitions of the guards who had the outline started to float into the air.  
**(Play FFX: This is your Tale.)**

They ended up hovering just below Arkinlae. Their once occupied bodies fell to the ground. Arkinlae then spun again and the apparitions disappeared and pyreflies gathered a statue formed on the side of the palace made up of pyreflies and the sky went back to how it originally was before. As she floated down Arkinlae turned back into her other black haired green-eyed self and landed back on the steps.

**(Play Victory Fanfare.)** She picked up her staff and put it away.

**(End Victory Fanfare.)** Kinoc and the guards assumed their raised rifle positions after spending the last few minutes staring at Arkinlae.

"Let them go." Arkinlae growled or you will suffer then same fate with much more pain. I guarantee it."

Seymour couldn't help smiling worthily at her. Inside though he was being tortured. He wanted to stop the guards but knew it would interfere with his plans. He also felt indescribably sad knowing he had now made an enemy of Arkinlae and would never be able to receive her praise. What was this power she had over him?

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Kinoc replied

"If only you knew the true being of Yevon." Arkinlae muttered

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron replied stating the obvious.

"There are exceptions." Kinoc informed him. And he stuck the rifle in Aurons face.

Meanwhile during Kinoc and Auron's short conversation Yuna had backed towards the edge. She was only a few steps away from her death.

"No!" Yuna shouted before they fired causing everyone to look at her. "Let them go or else." She warned. Seymour looked at Arkinlae who was staring at him.

(Let them go.) She mouthed at him. Seymour signalled to the guards for their rifles to go down and they did so.

"Leave now! Please!" Yuna told her guardians. Arkinlae looked at Yuna.

"No." she muttered shaking her head, "No." she knew Yuna would want to defeat Sin before she died and would summon Valefor, but Arkinlae now felt it should be her and only her that defeated Sin. She deserved to after all didn't she?

"You're coming with us!" Tidus called to her

"Don't worry. Go."

"No Yuna you shouldn't defeat Sin. If anyone should it is me. You should stay and bathe in the Eternal Calm I hope to bring." Arkinlae continued to mutter. Both mutterings had not gone unheard by at least one Guado.

"This is foolish. If you fall you'll die." Seymour didn't as urgently or as frantically as a normal person might have done to such a threat. Yuna wiped her lips. She seemed totally disgusted now with Seymour. Arkinlae though she would have sworn at him if she had been anyone else. She knew she would have done.

"Don't worry I can fly." She then looked at Tidus, "Believe." She then smiled and let herself fall backwards.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted frantically.

Everyone looked over the edge as Yuna fell. The watched and the spheres that normally came when she summoned Valefor went to the sky. Valefor descended and caught Yuna on her stomach. Yuna and Valefor both then flew down until they could no longer be sighted. Arkinlae then jumped off the ledge after Yuna and flew down a little way to see where Yuna was going to go. She saw that Valefor was going towards the temple. She proceeded to fly back up.

"Cover your eyes!" Rikku called to everyone. Seshay was attending to Bekayla. He was now managing to stand up and Seshay removed the bullet and cured him with Cura. She then cured herself. Zen was nowhere to be seen. The guards must have taken him away. They stood up ready and ran off with the others.

"What was that?" Wakka

"An Al Bhed flashbomb." Seshay and Rikku chorused

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!" Tidus shouted. Kimarhi though picked him up and carried him away.

"Yuna said we leave. We leave." The Ronso said sternly.

Meanwhile Arkinlae had got back to the top of the ledge where everyone had just been. She felt tired after imprisoning the guards in the statues and the big fly back up fighting gravity. Seshay Zen and Bekayla, indeed no one was to be seen. She collapsed on her back and began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth

**(Play FFX: Song of Prayer Shiva.)**

"Pray saviour, Dream Child of Prayer, Forever and ever, Bring us peace." She lay there her head filling with memories a chronological order of everything, even things she hadn't seen. Arkinlae began to feel the warmth of tears against her cold wind beaten skin. She wanted to die lying there. She then got up and went to follow the path that the others had taken to Bevelle Temple. When she got there. Guards were standing outside the temple lead by Kinoc rifles drawn. Arkinlae gave an exasperated and tired sigh. She hid as best she could. Seeing the water on either side of the walkway. She waited till the guards had gone passed leading Yuna and her guardians and Seshay and Bekayla. About five minutes later after she thought they had gone she pulled herself up the side of the walkway. She was so horrified with herself and tired that she didn't care that other guards who had just come out the temple grabbed her and lead her to the courtroom.

**(End Song of Prayer Shiva.)**

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but the absolute truth in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon and speak only the truth." A Ronso was addressing the people in the court. Seshay couldn't help but spit after the Ronso's speech. That's what she though of Yevon. She got hit in the stomach and doubled up. Seymour couldn't help giving a smirk at this display.

"Maester Kelk Ronso." Lulu stated for Tidus' benefit.

"Summoner Yuna," Kelk continued, "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon true?"

"Yes." Replied she

"Then consider. You have conflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour, conspired with the Al Bhed and joined their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence"

"Your grace the real traitor is Maester Seymour. He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"

"What is this!"

Kelk turned to face Mika. He didn't seem at all surprised. Kelk then turned to Seymour who nodded.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" He asked Kelk casually

"Not only that…" Yuna continued. "Maester Seymour is already dead!"

"It is the summoners sacred duty to send the souls of the depearted to the Farplane. Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner." Lulu explained

"Grand Maester Mika please send Seymour now!" Yuna implored him.

Mika stepped to face Yuna.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?"

"Yes!"

Mika then decided of all things then to laugh.

"Send the dead hmm?"

At that moment the doors to the courtroom opened and the guards came in leading Arkinlae.

**(Play FFX: Hopeless desire.)**

Yuna and the others couldn't help gasping as they saw Arkinlae. One of her sleeves had been ripped off at the shoulder there was a big gash in the side of her dress, she had red marks on her face from where she had been hit. She had tried to get away a few times and had been shot and hit for her efforts.

"Yuna send those unsent bitches!" She called,

"Plural?" Seshay questioned, "Just Seymour dead right?" Arkinlae shook her head. "Sending the dead means you would have to send Mika too." she pointed at him. Pyreflies started to leave Mika's body. Yuna gasped.

"That's Grand Maester Mika to you rogue." The guard said knocking her with his rifle. Arkinlae turned and glared at him.

"The day I ever call those animals Maester is the day I give Yevon what's coming to him. That obnoxious bastard."

Bang

The guard's fist smashed against Arkinlae's face, the guard drew his fist back after seeing Seymour's furious death glare. It was then that Arkinlae's head turned and red started to run out between her lips. It then started to turn blue. Arkinlae wiped her mouth with her hand getting the excess off. She then looked at Mika and the blood that had stained her face and on her hand seemed to disintegrate. Mika widened his eyes as much as he could. He knew what that meant and the guards fist hadn't past him by either. Seymour who didn't notice could have struck the guard for his stupidity.  
**(End Hopeless Desire)  
**

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira."

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc finally got his say in everything

"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour followed.

"He _is_ right about that." Arkinlae murmured an unheard reply to Seymour's comment. "And quite frankly I've 'lived' enough to last me an Eternal Calm." Arkinlae saw something and then casually blew away a wandering pyrefly that seemed to have taken a fancy to her, the origin of which she didn't know, but certainly not from her.

"Men die, beasts die, trees die. Even continents perish." Arkinlae said rather bored. It was as if she'd heard this all before…

"Only the power of death truly commands Spira." Mika continued, "Resisting its power is futile."

"But what of Sin?" Yuna asked passionately, "I am a summoner my lord, like my father before me. I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you… Are you telling me that is also futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone." She then looked towards Arkinlae, as did everyone else. "Even she, an Al Bhed is willing to forget her feud with Yevon to defeat Sin."

"I… I am only trying to correct a terrible mistake and apologise to the people of Spira." Was all that Arkinlae said still bravely looking at everyone there, though she didn't even know how she could look the dead maesters in the face with her feel of guilt.

"All the people who have opposed Sin. Their battles, their sacrifices, were they all in vain?" Yuna beseeched the Grand Maester again.

"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

"You take those words back." Arkinlae growled in the silence that followed, "Sin can be defeated. I just need to find out. Are you saying that the Fayth gave up their lives just to bring people hope!" Arkinlae found herself shouting at the Grand Maester of Yevon and floating up to face him. "ARE YOU!" she exploded landing on the platform. The guard who thought she was going to hurt Mika fired a bullet on automatically. It hit Arkinlae and carried on through her stomach. Arkinlae screwed up her face in pain and doubled up. She then turned round and laughed.

"What's that going to do? Kill me?" she asked sarcastically no one else though apart from Mika made the connection. They just though it had wounded her and Arkinlae went through the step of curing herself. She then straightened up and turned back to Mika, "The Fayth gave up their lives to defeat Sin and they knew someone who knew how to do that. They're still here you know. They just need to find that person. Do you really think I'd go on a pilgrimage simply to give people hope without achieving anything else? I am not a simple person like Yuna who has known nothing but Sin her whole life and giving the people hope would make her feel satisfied. I have not. There was a time before Sin, before you Bevellian bastards decided to make war with Zanarkand. And drove two people mad with your dictatorship. Are you saying the Fayth who also knew that time and the first summoner, Yunalesca also did that to bring hope? No they did it to get rid of him, Sin. Was that futile?"

During her speech she started advancing angrily towards Mika until Kelk grabbed her and held her in his strong Ronso like grip.

"Never futile, but never ending." Auron said to which Mika nodded.

"Indeed that is the essence of Yevon."

Arkinlae was now mad and wanted to take all her anger out on Yevon, the masters.

"Yevon?" she laughed sarcastically, "Do you even know who Yevon is? He's not watching over you. He's out there somewhere waiting to bring death to those he chooses, he's also waiting for someone in Zanarkand to make him whole once more with the-." Kelk covered her mouth, which brought forth a lot of struggling and muffled complaints. Even now Arkinlae was fighting.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna exclaimed

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity summoner."

"No that can't be right." Yuna shook her head in confusion.

"Those who question these truths, they are traitors."

"Lord Mika!"

Yuna and the others were then being lead out of the courtroom. Seshay and Bekayla were still in the room looking at Arkinlae but then started to walk out. Arkinlae who was still struggling with Kelk then slipped down under his hands.

"You are the traitors Mika, you don't even know the truth of Yevon, you don't know any of it!" Seymour signalled to the guard, which then pointed the rifle at Seshay's head. Arkinlae gasped, "You wouldn't dare." But she knew Seymour he would to get what he wanted. Arkinlae backed down and a guard came up in the lift to escort Arkinlae to the cells with them and Seshay was lead out. When suddenly someone came shoving open the doors with anger.

"Seymour!" he called angrily

"Zen!" Arkinlae exclaimed.

**(Play FFX: Enemy Attack.)**

Arkinlae elbowed the guard in the stomach, which made him double up and kicked his weapon out of his hands. She then threw him down into the depths of the Vio Purifico. She and Zen turned to face the masters

"Let's see." Kinoc said smugly, "There's four of us and two of you and two of us are already dead."

"Hah I've defeated an army with at least 200 times this amount." Arkinlae replied

"Stop trying to boost your morale Al Bhed. It won't work." Kinoc said

"Any ideas?" Zen asked Arkinlae

"You're the one who came charging in here."

"You didn't have to react like that you know."

"Why not, it livens things up a bit." Arkinlae laughed, "Get it livens." Zen then finally got the joke and also laughed, "Fayth I kill myself." To which she laughed more hysterically, Zen however stopped.

Kinoc had then come down from his balcony

"Er Kinny, we could do with that statue making magic anytime now." Zen said worryingly."

"Problem, overdrive not full."

"Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Kinoc ran up and attacked Zen who quickly dodged; Kinny though still had a few methods up her sleeve.

"Ultima!"

It inflicted damage on all four maesters. Maester Kinoc in particular. He was now crouching on his last legs of HP.

"Go Kinny!" Zen cheered, "One nearly down only three more to go. Wait how'd you learn Ultima that quickly anyway?"

"I haven't learnt it. I always had it. I'm just re-remembering if you like." Arkinlae told him using Doom on Kelk.

"Your sure like the black magic 'Kinlae."

"Thinking about it. I don't really know that much white magic."

"Then you won't know about this." Mika said.

Then lots of white rope like things came from Mika's body and attached them around Zen. They started fizzing and crackling and Zen doubled up.

"They'll stay there until all his HP is gone." Mika informed

"Cure!" Kinny used to revive Zen.

"There's no point Arkinlae." Seymour informed her, "That will just give Maester Mika more power."

"Well look who's talking coward, I don't see you doing anything, you're just hiding behind everyone else as usual."

"Jump!" She heard Kelk's cry.

He took a huge jump into the air off the platform over the Vio Purifico about to get Kinny. Arkinlae however was not stupid; she had a move up that would do.

"Ronso Decaforce!"

Immediately an ice like force field came around the Ronso as he landed. No matter how much the Ronso fought to get out he couldn't. Meanwhile Zen wasn't holding out to well. He was on his last legs.

"Cura!" Kinny used. It would buy her time, but not much.

Seymour who appeared to be doing nothing at this moment had actually done his homework. He'd seen Arkinlae fight in Operation Mi'ihen and people had informed him in rumours she was good with water magic. So he took action with the immediate counter.

"Multi-Thundaraga." He uttered casually.

With that three bolts of upper tier magic hit Arkinlae. It was highly effective and Arkinlae was now forced to her last legs. _If I use Regen he'll do the same again. He knows my weakness. Only one thing for it._ Arkinlae summoned up all her strength in one last stand.

"Watagarina!" She called out.

All four maesters looked baffled they had never heard of that move, just as they had never heard of others such as Ronso Decaforce. A rumble was heard throughout the courtroom.

"What's that?" Mika asked Seymour.

Suddenly a column of water shot up from The Vio Purifico. The maesters apart from Seymour stared in wonder. Arkinlae then took up her arms and began to spin them around her head. The water also began to spin faster and faster until it turned into a whirlpool.

"Blizzadorido." Arkinlae then cried and the walls were covered in spikes of ice, which started flying out from them and being replenished. Seymour now looked shocked.

"What is this!" Mika shouted, "I thought you were the Lord of Ice round here Seymour!"

The spikes hit all the maesters even Kelk in his shield and eventually the opposition stated to weaken. Arkinlae manuvered the whirlpool towards Kinoc and Kelk to take them out in one final strike. The whirlpool engulfed them and they were helpless. Next to Mika. Although this wouldn't kill him, it would make him disappear and it would get rid of those chords around Zen hopefully. Either that or it would drag him in with Mika. The latter that Arkinlae did not want to happen happened. An almost dead Zen was dragged in with Mika. Arkinlae hastily dived in after him into the swirling abyss. She could barely see from all the bubbles and turbulence, but eventually she found Zen she powered against the current as hard as she could. It seemed impossible, but eventually she got to him. The chords had weakened around him and he had fainted. Arkinlae pulled the chords off his limp body and opened his mouth. Zen woke up startled after some water went into his mouth. He started looking around frantically for a way out so he could breathe. Arkinlae saw his expression and then pressed her lips on Zen's. She blew air into his lungs and together they found the edge of the whirlpool. Arkinlae threw Zen out. He landed rolling along the floor coughing and spluttering, doused in water the one bit of hair that normally flopped in his face dripping.

"Kinny!" he shouted.

Seymour who had come down from his balcony to finish Zen, then remembered. He too looked at the whirlpool anxiously. It was minutes that felt like hours to Zen. The column swirled and continued. Zen watched it and eventually became dizzy. All of a sudden though the ice spikes stopped. Arkinlae was weakening. She was trying to swim in there and she was tiring, even if the water continually gave her strength. Eventually Arkinlae not being able to take the strain made the column collapse into a big wave. Seymour and Zen both ran to get clear as Kelk and Kinoc, who were knocked out and Kinny floated on the wave. Arkinlae was weak, but she still hauled herself up and walked towards Zen and Seymour. Seymour was astounded; she was still willing to take him on even though death was inevitable.

"Zen go, go." She breathed gesturing him to leave.

"But you'll…" Zen tried not to say the word, "We'll lose you."

"Death is not the end." Arkinlae told him, "It is merely a path that we all must take in our own time." Zen just stared at her stubbornly he would not go. "Go!" Arkinlae told him; he would not, "NOW!"

With that Zen opened the doors and ran away from Bevelle.

"So it just seems it is me and you lady." Seymour said, "Congratulations you are putting up quite a battle. Death does not seem at all a problem and why should it be? Me and you can immerse in death and be on Spira eternally."

"I do not come for death." Arkinlae told him, "I come to stop you."

"Then why do you not simply send me?" Seymour asked stating the obvious

"Because I… I…" Arkinlae trailed off

"Because you can't." Seymour finished laughing, "You call yourself a summoner."

"I am more than that." Arkinlae told him, "I can send, I just don't choose to. Enough talking. Come on Seymour let's fight!"

"Watagara." Was all that Arkinlae could manage.

"Multi-Thundera." Seymour just said.

Arkinlae stood there doing nothing for a few seconds and then collapsed.

**(End Enemy Attack. Play FFX: Game Over.) **

Everything stated going dark.

"Zen," she breathed, "Go, go, go…"

**AN: Ohhh suspense. I had to put a cliffy in there. Hmm only an eleven pager it seemed much longer writing it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. And I hope the choice of music worked. As always, review. By the way the title came from Busted's song Glad I Crashed the Wedding. It just seemed so relevant I had to use it!**

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Real Emotions

**Chapter 13 Real Emotions**

Kinny woke up in a daze. She didn't have a clue where she was she was still very dizzy and confused. The last thing she remembered was calling out someone's name. Someone called Zen.

"Zen?" she said to herself confused before sitting up on a bed. She did not recognise this place at all.

"Tromell!" she called, "Luna!"

She got up off the bed and started to wander round. Still calling their names.

"Tromell! Luna! Where are you incompetents!" she then shouted angrily

"M'lady are you okay?"

A servant came along dressed in the usual Yevonite fashion.

"I am glad you're awake. You've been asleep for almost two days."

"Where are Tromell and Luna?" Arkinlae asked, "And where the hell am I?"

"Why M'lady you are in Bevelle." The servant laughed as if she was joking. "Oh go and change you can't go anywhere looking like that."

Arkinlae looked down at her dress. It was ripped and not looking very decent at all. The servant handed her some clothes and Arkinlae automatically went to get changed. She cam out again in a sleeveless top that ended just below her chest and a long 'Yevonite' skirt down to her ankles. They were both a midnight blue gradually going into a lighter blue in the centre the material shined when it caught the light. Arkinlae then splashed her face with water to wake herself up.

"Come M'lady the maester is waiting for you. You two have both been in the wars. The Maester himself has also been badly injured in an attack."

"Maester, who? What attack?"

"Well there was this man called Zen. The maester tells me he was off his head-."

"Zen, I know that name."

"He's an Al Bhed-."

"Oh him." Arkinlae growled, "The one trying to help ruin everything." She then muttered.

"Yes anyway he was quite off his head and-."

"That will do you have no need to continue."

"Well aren't you Miss Moody."

"Be quiet, now." Arkinlae was getting irritated.

Soon after walking down many winding echoey corridors in silence the eventually reached what appeared to be a dining room. A long dining table was against one wall and on the other was a balcony looking out over Bevelle. Standing at the balcony was a man with blue hair in a long coat.

"Maester Seymour sir."

He turned around.

"Ahh." He said quite pleased beginning to walk towards her, "You have awoken. I did not think that I had killed you."

Arkinlae was looking at him repulsed.

"He if I am not mistaken is a Guado."

"Ay like his father before him." the servant informed her

"Guado have been running Spira!" Arkinlae exclaimed, "And where the hell is Tromell?"

"I am here M'lady." Said he

"You're not Tromell. If you are you look a lot older."

_That's Tromell the XXXVIII _came a voice from nowhere.

"You mean there have been at least thirty eight more in his line? Good elements what is this world coming to?"

_You should know._

Arkinlae ignoring the voice she then looked into Seymours eyes.

"I know you." She muttered

Arkinlae then put her hands over her face as if she had a headache. When she looked back up she seemed to be revitalised.

"Oh Fayth I am glad that is over. Ignore that before I was not myself, well I was, but I wasn't."

"You talk in riddles." Seymour replied

"Sometimes I feel like my whole life is a riddle and I'm just waiting for someone to tell me the answer."

"I believe all life is like that. I believe that the only way to find the answer is death."

"It is not like that." Arkinlae told him.

She then walked past Seymour and went out on to the balcony. She looked beyond Bevelle towards Zanarkand. She then gave a sigh and shook her head and went back into the room. She then remembered Zen and the others.

"Zen? Where is he?" she asked Seymour. Seymour made no reply he gestured for Tromell and the other servant to exit the room. They did so.

"Look Seymour what is your aim huh? Why don't you just let me and the others go and be rid of us, why keep me here? And why not keep Yuna too?"

"Because it is you I am intrigued in." Seymour informed her looking her up and down.

"Why there's nothing to be intrigued about. My life is just filled with pain, grief despair. I've tried one answer and it's lead to more pain."

"Why not take the route I did."

"You just don't get it do you! Did everything I say in the courtroom not inform you? Did you not see what happened there? Have you not plagued me enough? I just want to correct a mistake." She banged her fist down on the table.

"Arkinlae!..." a voice called out in the room, it was familiar to both of them it faded away after a while. Arkinlae then covered her face. She did not want Seymour to think her helpless that she was crying.

"_You're doing it again, crying_." Said a voice in her head, _"You're beginning to act likethe boy Tidus. I thought you would have been stronger than that like you once were_."

"My life is anguish enough." She then said aloud."

"Tell me." Seymour said genuinely trying to be kind for her. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes it helps to talk."

"You think I would tell you?" Arkinlae said shrugging his shoulder off

"Why not go and talk to your friend."

"Zen!" Arkinlae exclaimed, Seymour nodded

"He is down in the cells. I will take you."

Soon Seymour lead Arkinlae down to what it seemed was a prison. Several cages hung in the room. Kinny looked along the row to see a man rattling the bars of his cage. He looked no more than 18 with sandy blonde hair done up in a ponytail.

"Let me out you hear! You can't keep me and Kinny here forever!"

"Zen!" Arkinlae shouted running down to him.

"Kinny you're alright."

"Zen I hoped you weren't hurt. Thank the Fayth you aren't."

"It could have been worse. Though I highly doubt that." Zen said looking at himself as best he could. He had scabs and burn marks from the chords that Mika had him bound with but apart from that he seemed okay.

"Well you look different." He said looking at Arkinlae's clothes

"Well I can't wear my other one anymore." Kinny told him

"Some old things though never change." Zen laughed looking down at the wristbands. Arkinlae also looked at them rubbed one of them and then remembered the reason she had come down there. She assumed Seymour had gone.

**(Play FFX Revealed Truth.)**

"Zen. I have to tell you something." She said disheartened.

"Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?"

"It's not that it's just I can't explain."

"Why not? What's the matter?"

"I… I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why Kinny? You've never kept anything from us. Not me Sesh or Bekayla now what is it."

"It's to hard I can't say."

"But why Kinny? Why?"

"Zen listen-."

"No you listen! I want to know Arkinlae. You've kept something from us what is so bad can't us. We're going in circles just tell me."

"How can I!"

"There's something inside you Kinny fight it. I wasn't the only one to see you at the wedding. There is something inside you. Fight it."

"It's not that dammit!" Arkinlae shouted at him, "How could you say if you were me? How could you tell someone, your guardian, your friend, someone whose trying to help you defeat Sin that it was all you fault in the first place! Operation Mi'ihen, The Moonflow, Lake Macalania, Zanarkand. How could you say it was your fault to begin with!" Arkinlae now had given up to a new wave of tears.

"What do you mean? What is this journey doing to you?" Zen asked, "Why do you continue on it?"

"To correct my mistake."

"MISTAKE! Is that what it is? You've been saying that since the wedding. What kind of mistake is it that you'd put yourself through such sorrow and you'd give your life away for?"

"It was my own fault I have to accept it. Let me tell you and I will. But why do you not want me to go on this journey? Why don't want me to go and defeat Sin."

"Because you'll die. And… and… because… because I love you dammit!"

Arkinlae who had stopped crying took a step back in shock.

"You love me? Why did you not say?"

"Because for you the end was near. You were so passionate about defeating Sin. How could I tell you I love you when you were going to do something you really wanted to do! I didn't want to stop you! You seemed so happy that you were going to make a difference, but this pilgrimage is now tearing you apart. And until now I have watched and have never been able to say anything about how I love you." Zen was now beginning to cry.

"Zen," Arkinlae took his hands in hers, "I am so so sorry, I had no idea, but still you and me. We can't."

"WHY NOT!"

"Not now, not while I'm like this and not after what I've been through."

"Kinny just tell me!" Zen pulled her into a hug, it was more than just a friendly hug, it was the kind that as long as he loved her and as long as she was going to defeat Sin he would never let go of her. Kinny didn't no how to react to this. She relaxed in his arms as she had done before. She felt the warmth of his skin against the cold bars of the cell.  
**(End Revealed Truth.) **

"Let him out!" she called to the guard who had been standing at the entrance

"Let him out. No that's not possible." Seymour assured her

"When did you come back Seymour?" Zen asked

"Me I never went away."

"Bugger." Zen swore. He just poured his heart out to Arkinlae and _he _had been there to hear it.

"Seymour where we're going we won't need cages or prisoners." Arkinlae told him angrily looking at him irately in Zen's embrace.

"Maester Seymour?" the guard questioned waiting for the answer. Arkinlae still stared at him. Seymour knew she would not back down. Reluctantly he sighed and nodded and the guard went to unlock the cage door.

Kinny pulled herself out of Zen's embrace as the guard opened the door and she saw his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to cry though. He didn't want to put her down more.

**(Play: FFX: To Zanarkand.)**

Arkinlae walked to the end of the rows of cages till she met a wall. She prayed to the Fayth and then she drew a circle with her finger on the wall. Where she had drawn the circle the wall disintegrated and left a white light.

"What I'm about to say or show it's a bit complicated. I'll start at the end and go back to the beginning…"

"I hope Kinny's alright." Bekayla said to Seshay in Al Bhed as they were walking with Yuna through the Calm Lands.

Both of them after getting put in the cages with Yuna and the others had successfully made it through the Vio Purifico. The hole in which unfortunately for Seshay had been filled. Bekayla had travelled through the water with Rikku Wakka and Tidus and had successfully defeated Seymour and had run back to Macalania Woods.

"She will be." Seshay replied, "Zen will find her. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Unless-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Bekayla!"

"Well they could."

"They won't be. Will they?"

"Nah Kinny powerful. They'll get through it."

"Poor Kinny." Seshay then lamented, forgetting about Bekayla, "She's been through a lot. More than most people know. Fayth I don't know if she'll ever be able to tell anyone."

"Anyone what?" Bekayla was now confused, "Kinny tells us everything."

Yuna and the others had now stopped hearing the almost argument between the two friends. They stopped to listen. Losing Zen and Arkinlae had obviously hit them hard.

"There were some things," Seshay sighed now in English now that she had seen the others were interested. She decided she was going to tell them. She didn't like keeping this secret anymore. "There were some things that Kinny never told anyone. I found out the hard way. She was reluctant to tell me even then. I am going to tell you everything I know about Arkinlae, The Yunalaesca. Lady of the Water…"

**AN: Hee hee Well that's the end of the story thanks for reading folks…………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………Oh okay I'm only jokin hahaha got ya didn't I. Oh come on I would NEVER do that to my readers honestly.**

**No it's another cliffy. Sorry I'm loving this keeping you all in suspense. Hmm what happened to Kinny I can hear you thinking. Well you'll have to review to find out or I'm not giving up the next chapter. Mwahahaha (I am an evil person.)**

**(In case your wondering I'm hinting for you to review.) Okay Seeya.**


	14. Chapter 14 To Zanarkand

**AN One thing to say as this confused another reader. Kinny is just Arkinlae's nickname they are not two different people. I hope if you too were also confused that has cleared it up.**

Chapter 14 To Zanarkand

Kinny, Zen and reluctantly Seymour who Kinny had seem to forget about had walked through the porthole that Arkinlae had made and came face to face with a tall neon sign near to the outside of a house. A house that didn't look like from anywhere in Spira. At least not at their time. Seymour seemed to know where it was. He frowned as if he couldn't believe it. Zen then looked at all the neon signs and high-rise buildings. The city was lit up even though it was already dark. Zen from that could guess where it was.

"Zanarkand!" he exclaimed Arkinlae nodded.

"Zanarkand one thousand years ago."

People had been running towards the house before they came and were now standing there cheering for some reason. At the back was a woman not far from Arkinlae's age. She was certainly younger than Zen.

"Her!" Zen exclaimed, "The one at the wedding." He ran over to her and tried to give her a push. To his surprise he went right through the person.

"Huh?"

"What were you expecting Zen? It's a thousand years ago. You two didn't exist then."

"So we've gone back in time? How?" Zen asked Arkinlae

"I can't explain."

"Hey if you could do this then why didn't you do it for Operation Mi'ihen? We could have stopped people dying."

"These are events that already happened Zen you can't change things. Only look and reflect on them. And this the first time I've done it"

**(Play FFX: Prelude.) **

At that moment the crowd went wild with excitement.

"He's here!" A kid cried out.

"Oh my elements it's him, it's really him. Oh I'm going to faint." They heard a teenage girl breathed as if she couldn't believe it.

Zen, Kinny and Seymour looked as a boy about Zen's age walked put of the house his spiky blonde hair going in a downward direction just below his ears. A bit of hair wafted in his face. All three knew who it was.

"Tidus!" Zen shouted

"Him no it can't be." Seymour breathed as if it was impossible at the same time as Zen.

"Not exactly, we knew him as something different then." Arkinlae moved through the crowd and stood behind a girl in a pink top.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked the boy

"Of course." He answered back, just as Tidus would have done.

"Good luck tonight." Said the other girl in a blue outfit

"Nothing to worry about." He replied, "Oh if I score a goal. I'll do this." He raised his arms up in the air and pointed sticking out his thumbs as well as two index fingers. "That will mean it was for you okay?"

The two girls giggled like schoolgirls and blushed.

"What seat?" He asked

"East block in the front row." One said

"Fifth from the right." The other added.

"Gotcha."

The boy then walked over past more adoring fans till some boys were in his way. They wanted one thing.

"Can you sign this Shuyin?" One kid asked eagerly jumping and handing his blitzball to the boy.

"No prob." Shuyin took the ball and signed it.

_He must get tired of doing that all the time._ Thought Zen.

"Please." Cried another kid not wanting to be left out.

"Alrighty."

"Me too!"

"Take it easy."

Shuyin then after signing all the balls knew it was time he had to go. However he was surrounded by adoring fans and one of the kids had taken to balancing his blitzball on his head.

"Well gotta go cheer for me."

"…Two three." The boy said knocking his ball so it came of balance and then catching it.

"Teach us how to Blitz!" the three boys chorused.

"Hey I gotta a game to play." An obviously hassled Shuyin replied

"Then teach us after." The boys would not be moved from their goal.

"Maybe tonight?" Shuyin wondered knowing it was the last thing he want to do after a hectic, but none the less enjoying game. He looked over at the blue woman almost as if it was her decision.

"You can't tonight." She told him

"I mean tomorrow." Shuyin replied almost relieved

The boys then circled their arms round their head doing none other than.

"Why do the prayer gesture to someone like him?" Seymour said to himself laughing at the boys. Arkinlae though got the real laugh.

"You are so ignorant. That isn't a prayer, it never was, it's the blitzball sign for victory."

Arkinlae then used a force and Seymour, Zen and her flew after Shuyin. They got a brilliant view of Zanarkand. It was like the sphere at Guadosalam but more real as you could touch everything apart from the people. They saw a tall building in front of them as they were in the air it had a picture of a man about 20.

**(Play Tidus' Theme.)**

He had his arms folded and looked stern. It was as if he was surveying Zanarkand and all he possessed. He didn't look like any normal person though. It was as if he was split in half down the middle one half of him had pure white skin with short spiky hair a bit like Shuyin's. The other half of his body was pure black. As was his hair just below his shoulder One of his eyes on the black side was yellow, the other sky blue. He was wearing from what they could see dark purple robes and had a blue sweatband on around his head. Arkinlae and the others set down and saw Shuyin looking up at him. He frowned and made a grunt as if he couldn't care less about him. He started to run down the walkway. Arkinlae knew where he was going. It was not long before she and the others were floating along to a big stadium. They heard a blitzball announcer talking about the upcoming game.

"I was in a coffee shop signing up for the last of the Zanarkand Militia Volunteers when I heard the news. Our hero Yevon gone, vanished into thin air. He must have been the biggest morale booster for our army at that moment, I knew how sad I was heck we all were that day. Zanar I says to myself what are you thinking? I went running straight back home we sat up talking about the war all night. Whoa didn't mean to reminisce folks. Anyway 1 year later and the Bevelle signing of the peace treaty is today! The two teams that are going to play for the entertainment are of course the Abes from A-East and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes. In just one year he's become the teams number one player! He's Zaonlec's blood and the new hope of blitzball what kind of super play will he show us today? Will he have legendary skills like his father did as Fayth of Zanarkand? I don't think I'm the only one excited here folks."

Arkinlae, Seymour and Zen had been looking back at Zanarkand from the top of the blitzball stadium. They then saw Shuyin and so did many screaming fans.

"Make way make way! Coming through sorry!" the fans still persisted to chase him eager for his autograph, "Hey I'm gonna be late!" One girl even grabbed his sleeve as if she was going to whisk away the Abes star player at that very moment. Shuyin though was not so enthusiastic for that to happen. "Hey let go of me!" He finally managed to run into the stadium and there were many sad cries from the fans as he entered.

"Come." Arkinlae said to Zen holding out her hand and pulling him up. Seymour had preferred not to sit.

"We're not going to watch the game?" Zen asked disappointedly

"That is not what I came here to show you."

Arkinlae then made them take off again. _Maybe flying isn't that much fun after all. It's getting kinda annoying._ Zen thought. They landed on a high rise. You could just about see the stadium lit up in all its glory.

"Oh well there's no one here lets go an watch the game." Zen said hoping to also make Arkinlae laugh. Arkinlae though wasn't laughing; Zen just thought they were here to see Zanarkand for the minute.

"She'll be here." Arkinlae told him, "3…2…1."

The person came precisely on that second. It was the blue water girl seen at the wedding and outside Shuyin's house. There was a great cheer from the stadium and it seemed to open. The girl here however was not here for the festivities. She watched as on a walkway some people in army uniforms were sneaking down side streets. They were not from Zanarkand.

"Zanarkand fools they think we're here to sign a peace treaty. Commander commence the attack." A voice was heard down a communicator

"Sir!" the man replied, "Lieutenant signal the battle group to de-cloak."

Some screams where heard among the cheers over at the blitzball stadium and guns shots where heard as well as more screams.

"They're here." The girl said to herself, "Time for our revenge."

**(Play FFX Otherworld.) **

Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
Don't you give up on it  
You bite the hand that feeds you

_All alone, cold fields you wander  
Memories of it cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way -- a fallen knight_

Hold now; aim is steady  
An otherworld awaits you  
One thousand years--you ready?  
The otherworld it takes you

_Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky  
Go now there's no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the Fayth in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin -- now get ready to fight_

You know you will  
You know you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you will

_Fight fight fight_  
_Fight fight fight_

_Fight fight fight_

_Fight fight fight_

Hope dies and you wander  
The otherworld it makes you  
Dreams they rip asunder  
The otherworld it hates you  
Free now -- ride up on it

Up to the heights it takes you  
Go now if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you

The girl started to sang the same thing Arkinlae had sung at the wedding only another voice took over on some of the other verses. What did it mean? As this was a different time period Zen couldn't think how it was relevant at all to the wedding. As she was singing the girl held up her hand and a massive tidal wave approached Zanarkand and it formed into a huge sphere at the girls command. It then sent out at it's own will several dozens of water bullets that slammed into buildings forcing them to crumble. The water from the bullets swept through the city. The girl then started walking along the streets in front of the waves as if guiding them. Arkinlae Zen and everyone else followed. The sphere of water was pulling things towards it by some force and engulfing them and growing bigger and bigger. The girl then stopped by the blitzball stadium, which the sphere also gave no mercy. Seymour watched in total amazement and admiration. Shuyin was lying on the floor unconscious. Dozens of fans were running for their lives behind them lying in the stadium were several dead soldiers. Seymour recognised the uniform. It still hadn't changed even today. Bevelle. Shuyin stood up shakily stated to run to find out what was going on. Then he saw the girl.

**(Play FFX Hurry!)**

"Huh? Kin!" he ran towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." She replied and Arkinlae said her words along with her. Zen looked at Arkinlae frowning. How did she know she was going to say that?

"What are you talking about?" Shuyin asked clearly not having a clue.

_That's just what I was thinking mate. _Zen thought.

The girl ran off and Shuyin hastily followed. He saw people frantically running in the opposite direction to him. He looked round. Kin as he had called her seemed to have disappeared. Time then seemed to freeze. Everyone had stopped moving. Shuyin looked around in confusion. A boy in a purple coat and hood with tanned skin appeared shadow in front of Shuyin surrounded by shadows of others but he did not know who it was. Arkinlae knew who it was but it took Seymour and Zen a little to realise he was a Fayth. Then they remembered they had seen him at the wedding.

"It begins." The child said

"Wha?" was all Shuyin's reply to the child

"Don't cry." The child said as he saw Shuyin looking around at his beautiful almost decimated home. Shuyin then saw Kin a few feet away from him looking around. Instantly Shuyin knew she was the only person who knew what was going on. Time unfroze and people resumed running and cries could once again be heard.

"Hey wait!" He called running to Kin she looked over at him. "Hey not this way!"

"Look." Kin told him looking at the sky. Shuyin looked he gasped when he saw the sphere totally overwhelmed

"What the…?" he breathed

"_They_ call it 'Sin'." Kin told him

"Sin?" Shuyin said obviously baffled by the word.

Something then shot out of the sphere and landed on a nearby building. Hundreds of small pods ejected from the tentacles and landed on the ground. They opened up into the bug like creatures Zen had seen on the boat from Besaid. Sinscales. Zen looked at Kin, she was standing there un-phased by the creatures. _This is to perfect. _Zen thought _and look at her that Kin person doesn't seem disturbed at all by Sin attacking her town. That's the girl who's inside Kinny. What does she want?_

Shuyin started to try to fight off the Sinscales, but failed and fell back on his backside.

"Take it." Kin was holding a long straight blue sword out to him Shuyin took it and held the blade in wonder high above his head, he then found out how heavy it was and nearly dropped it.

"A gift from Yevon." Kin told him just as calmly as she had always done. She definitely knew what was going on.

"My brother!" Shuyin exclaimed almost as if he couldn't believe it. He started swinging the blade at the Sinscales. They began to move backwards and Shuyin fell backwards again before getting up quickly. Kin came by his side to join him.

"I hope you know how to use it." She said calmly again, but you could see the urgency she would use saying it, as she was weapon less. Weapon less, but deadly as Zen and Seymour soon found out.

"These ones don't matter we cut through!" She told him.

Shuyin nodded and ran up and decapitated a Sinscale. It burst into pyreflies immediately

"Wateragara." Kin said. The next Sinscale melted into pyreflies and the two ran on Kinny, Zen and Seymour following. They came face to face again with more Sinscales.

"Don't bother going after all of them cut the ones that matter and run." Kin said

Shuyin again chopped another Sinscale. Kin saw she could use much weaker magic against these. They were weak, but enough to destroy the people of Zanarkand who had never seen things like this before.

"Wateraga!" Kin used the weakest magic she knew. Another Sinscale down and they ran. Two more were eventually taken down and then they both went into a dead sprint more Sinscales dropping behind them. Shuyin heard a noise and he stopped to look at Kin who still ran on over the bridge. Shuyin followed and they came face to face with Sin Ammes and three Sinscales.

"Get out of my town!" Shuyin called drawing his blade

"Some can't wait to die." Kin declared.

Shuyin had no use for his blade, as Kin got in there first.

"Ultima!"

One blast was all it took for the Sinscales and Sin Ammes to loose all it's tentacles. It blew up. Zen and Seymour stared at the power that Kin had. Similar to Arkinlae, only Kinny had never been up against Sinspawn with one companion.

They then continued to run until they reached the billboard of the man they had seen at the beginning.

"What are you laughing at bro?" Shuyin asked accusingly "Kin let's get out of here!"

"We're expected." She replied

"Huh?"

Kin said nothing but just continued float on. Shuyin was obviously tired of this.

"Gimme a break man!" he sighed and followed Kin

More of the Sinscales fell and completely surrounded Shuyin and Kin.

"Hmph this could be bad." Kin said to herself. Not so much looking at the situation she and Shuyin were in, but more like worrying about the distance between her, Shuyin, the Sinscales and the Sphere, which was still sucking things into it's matter. She knew she had to get rid of the Sinscales quickly, but how. She then saw the answer.

"That!" she exclaimed gesturing to apiece of machinery on the side of the walkway, "Knock it down!"

"What!"

"Trust me you'll see."

_And there just happens to be piece of machina there. Fayth this is so fake, but what does she want?_ There were a number of questions rolling around in Zen's head

Shuyin saw he had no other option that to obey. He went up to the machinery and slashed it. It didn't appear to do much damage.

"Protection Decaforce!" Kin said and a water type shield came around her and Shuyin. A Sinscales wings flashed and one fired, but it became absorbed in the shield. Shuyin continued to slash the machinery.

"Wateraga." Kin said and Shuyin slashed the, machinery for the last time. It fell off the side of the walkway and blew up into a huge explosion. It got rid of the piece of walkway with the Sinscales on and the billboard to the side of them began to fall. Shuyin hurriedly moved out of the way. The bridge on the other side was also beginning to blow up. The Sphere was not far from that point. Kin knew she had to act fast.

"Go!" she instructed and she floated along Shuyin hot on her tail. The explosion from the billboard was making its way down following Shuyin so he had no chance of going back. The bridge lay ahead of him, but the gap between him and it was widening. Kin had flown over but then he didn't have the powers of a Fayth. Desperately Shuyin took as bigger jump as he could across the gap. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment. _I'm gonna make it_ he thought, _I'm gonna make it._ It wasn't quite far enough though. He didn't make it. He grabbed on to a ledge trying for his life to pull himself up. He then saw Kin standing above him and the Sphere still taking everything up. Including the bridge.

**(End Hurry! Play This is Your Tale.)**

"Kin!" he yelled she was the only one who could help him. However she just stood there looking at him.

"Arkinlae!" he called again but she just looked up at the Sphere.

"You are sure?" she asked it then looking back at Shuyin she then picked him up by the V necked collar of his shirt and held him up almost to her level.

"This is it." She told him, "This is your story, it all begins here." She gave Shuyin a kiss on the forehead and pulled him on to the bridge before herself jumping off. She watched as the sphere swallowed the bridge up.

"Give that to him for me." She told him as he was going. She then looked at the chaos the sphere had brought and walked away from the city Zanarkand not suppressing the urge as she had before with Shuyin following her, to laugh.

**(End This is Your Tale.)**

All around Kinny, Zen and Seymour it then went dark.

"That was the end. The end of the story. The rest I'm sure you can guess."

"Sin didn't stop, it took over and brought the Spira we know now." Zen said, "But how did the summoners come about. Surely that comes after that."

"It is not relevant. It only needs a simple explanation. And I am telling you my story." She paused, "You've seen the end. If you haven't guessed what relevance that has shown you then you will have a long way to go knowing what significance the beginning has. Now we go there. The beginning…"

**AN: Dan da da da da. Dan da da da da. Dan da da da da. Dan da da da! (Tune of Valkyrie.) Whew long for the Zanarkand scene I think 7 pages actually I'm pretty pleased with that. So history repeats itself for Tidus' part. Hope you liked the whole twist with that. I'm actually pretty impressed with myself. The beginning what will happen there? Well you'll just have to review and find out. KK see ya**


	15. Chapter 15 My Story

**AN: I know the words I use in the CL cave won't be the exact ones but I wanted to hurry up with this chappie as I've left the other one for ages but still that's all I wanted to say. Except oh yeah review please. This chappie maybe a bit weird and slightly dark, but still hope it's been as good as the others.**

**Review corner**

**Sesh: No reviews Boo hoo!**

**Kinny: Wait I think there's one**

**Rockytheechidna24: Hello you ha ha you know exactly where I got Shadowland from. Anyway whoever said the song was called Shadowland. HA. If you were trying to cover up who you were you gave it away just by saying that. And I know how much you love echidnas. Anyway I'll be telling you in school that this chappies up so you better be reading it you echdna you**

**PS Prockters rule echidnas drool! **

**Well guess that's it :'( I was expecting more. Oh well chappie 15**

Chapter 15 My Story

Yuna and the others gathered around Seshay.

"Tell us Sesh." Yuna said, "What is it about Arkinlae. I can tell something's been going on, Operation Mi'ihen and the wedding didn't pass me by certainly."

"It is hard to explain, even when I found out I get the feeling Kinny didn't tell me everything. I will try and tell you everything least what I know…"

Arkinlae Zen and Seymour had now travelled to another place, it was not Zanarkand, in fact it looked like no place even in Spira. The stood by gates huge gates towing above them, they were silver metal that looked as if they could withstand a machina attack or even Sin. There were pillars of ice and water on either side, which sparkled in the light. There was even a bit of snow falling with a line of white dividing the sunny area from the front of gates.

"What is this place?" Zen asked

"You will guess soon enough." Arkinlae told him

The guards on top started shouting and one took out a communicator.

"Arheldonlec is here!"

The trio turned around to look upon a Guado like man coming towards them. His hair was in the style as a Guado's would be, but instead was frigid ice and his beard was long and flowing made up of water and it came down to his waist, his robes were white like ice, but they still seemed to flow as he walked. His silver skin shone in the sun. He looked old, but without his beard he would have looked a good deal younger. He couldn't have been anywhere younger than his early 30's. He walked up to a pad beside the gates and put in an identity card. The machina made some beeping sounds; he then spoke into a microphone that the machina brought out. Finally something flew down from the top if the gates. Something that looked like a metal bird. It hovered just in front of Arheldonlec. It then opened out into a screen and a body shape appeared on it. A line of light started to go up and down the body on the screen as well as Arheldonlec. When it had finished, the body on the screen had colours of blue, green and some tints of yellow on it.

"Identity confirmed Arheldonlec. Welcome home sir." The monotone voice of a robot was heard intercom before then crackling out.

There was a creaking sound and then the huge metal gates opened. Arkinlae and the others moved back as the gates opened outwards. Arheldonlec with what it seemed guards walked through Zen who shivered. Seymour looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"It…its cold." Zen breathed before feeling the warmth once again.

Arkinlae followed Arheldonlec through the metal gates and the others followed only to be met by some more ice gates. These ones did not require a test though. Arheldonlec just touched the ice and it melted into a waterfall, which he walked through. Arkinlae followed and Zen hurried after her. Seymour looked back at the metal gates, which had closed. He then looked at the water gates, which refroze. Surprisingly it was still light in that vicinity. There was little light shining through the ice but the light seemed brighter than just coming from there. Then Seymour looked though he didn't know what gave him the inspiration to do that looked at the floor. It seemed to be made up of the twisted roots of a tree. In between the gaps was water and then he saw pyreflies dancing in the water. It almost looked like. _No it can't be here it's so different_.

He then looked back at the gates. How was he going to get through? Curiously he touched the ice. The ice melted where his hand was placed, but the whole thing didn't melt as it had done with Arheldonlec. He drew his hand away from the ice. It made his hand tingle with the feel of the cold. The gate froze a soon as his hand was drawn away. Seymour then pushed his whole body against the ice. The ice where he placed his body melted, he began to walk through. Arkinlae was waiting for him on the other side.

"Where the hell were you Guado?" she said angrily, "I'm here to show Zen my story I don't want to be waiting around for you."

Zen and Seymour then got a proper look at their surroundings. All the walls of the place were made up of silver metal. The metal seemed to twist and turn around each other like braches. There were people bustling round going down a tunnel that lead out of the city and there were two other levels you could walk to. The others you had to take lifts. In front of Arkinlae and the other two they could see some doors leading into what it seemed a house. There was a big screen on the wall right by the doors and an intercom could be heard all over the city informing people coming and going of the news. People crowded round Arheldonlec welcoming him and trying to shake his hand.

"Where are we now?" Zen asked though afterwards thinking he might regret it

"We," Arkinlae explained, "We, although you might not believe it are in what we now call Guadosalam."

Zen and Seymour's eyes widened. They looked round. They could now tell it was Guadosalam, but it was so bright and so modern. From what it looked like in the present, you never would have been able to tell it was once a hive of activity for men and machina alike.

"Guadosalam!" Zen exclaimed, "It's amazing, you were right Kinny it is metal."

"Astonishing, quite astonishing." Seymour mused, "But wait if you once ruled in Guadosalam, does that mean that I am a descendant of you, or if not you your family?"

Arkinlae laughed at this comment and shook her head

"That you will find out soon enough." She said smiling.

Zen then noticed that things were following the people. Little sphere pieces of matter with trails and they turned multicoloured. People were playing with them and seemed to be talking to them.

"Pyreflies!" Zen exclaimed

"Very observant." Arkinlae congratulated, "Pyreflies are, I mean were peoples companions they could be a best friend to you almost like a pet, well that's certainly how people treated them. Everyone had one of course and they followed you everywhere but as they were created here in The Tidal Lands they could only travel through Spira's waterways."

They then noticed Arheldonlec outside the house doors. The doors looked much the same, as in Guadosalam only the twisted normally red parts were a dark midnight blue and then the rest a blue like water colour. They then saw that there was a small balcony above. A child was standing on it looking down at Arheldonlec. She had light blue skin and dark blue lips with pale blue hair that if it weren't sticking up would have come down to her chest. She was wearing a long silver dress.

"Kin!" she called to it seemed no one, "Father's here!"

Another child joined her, this one was older, she had silver skin with blue lips and water blue hair down to her waist. She was wearing a long blue dress.

"So he is." She said not as enthusiastically as the first girl

"Shiva, Kin, where are my girls?" Arheldonlec called

The girls disappeared for a minute and the came out of the doors. The one in silver who they assumed was Shiva ran to her father, Kin was not far behind. Arheldonlec grabbed Shiva in a hug and then spun her around before lifting her up on to his shoulders. He then saw Kin.

"Good to see you," Was all he said, "You glad your dad's home?"

Kin didn't answer but looked at her feet. A woman wearing short-sleeved crop top and a long flowing skirt both in a sea green was standing behind Kin. She nudged her frowning and Kin nodded. The woman didn't look like Kin at all she had blue skin with silver hair much like Shiva's. Kin looked much like her father when you saw them as a family.

"Come Heldon you must be tired." The woman who could only be his wife said to him.

"Rather." He replied putting Shiva down, come you two let's go in.

With that Heldon put his arm round Shiva's shoulder, took his wife's hand looked at Kin signalling her to follow them and walked in. Kin looked at the three of them with a look of dismissal in her eyes. She then reluctantly followed.

Next minute Arkinlae Seymour and Zen were in what it appeared was a living room of some sort. There were two tables on both sides of the room both had white tablecloths and were adorned with food. The four family members then came into the room and three large clear balls that were obviously the light to glow brighter than when Arkinlae and the others were there.

"The lights shine brighter when all the Ars are here as a family." Said the mother

"The lights will always shine brighter when an Ar enters this place." Heldon said.

"I'm confused." Zen said to Arkinlae, "First he's Arheldonlec now he's Heldon."

"Ar is our last name." Arkinlae told him, "Lec means Lord. It's like being called Maester. They use it as a title. Like me."

"Kin your name is Kin so your last name is Ar and Lae must mean Lady." Seymour twigged, "I understand now what you said to me in Guadosalam. 'I do not wish to be called Lady twice in the same sentence."

"Yes you called me Kin, Zen at the Moonflow. I must say I hate to here the sound of that name, but it is the name I have known all my life. Arkinlae helps me to try and forget. I suppose you will have already worked out that, that is me." She pointed at the blue haired child, "As it was me in Zanarkand."

"So you must have been brought through time." Zen said, Kinny why didn't you tell us? What's so terrible about that?"

"Watch the rest and you will see."

Instead of watching the rest of Arkinlae's life they saw little snippets. Arkinlae explained as they went.

"I was always blocked out by my parents, blamed for everything when Shiva could get away with murder, my father seemed to care more about his dog more than me but because of my position I became arrogant. People were never friends with me in my childhood as I was educated at home and when the time came I went to school at the lake with other Guados. I didn't feel I had time for friends and I certainly didn't want to be friends with guados. However every person has a soft side. I took to keeping to myself and not doing anything before my parents. They found a fault in everything I did. It used to make me feel terrible and malcontent, but as I got older it turned to anger.

Zen and Seymour looked as Kin was sitting in her room. She was sitting at a computer desk spinning round on a chair. She then got up and paced around the room and finally went back and sat in the chair. The door to her room then automatically opened and Shiva came in. This Shiva looked about 11 or 12 and Kin looked about 13 or 14

"Come on Kin, dinner."

"I'm busy." Kin replied gruffly

"Come on Kin." Shiva assured trying to pull Kin out of her seat hoping that Kin would play along

"Why should I? Mother and father dearest I'm sure would not miss my presence."

"Silly Kinny of course they would." Shiva then changed her tactic and tried to show an interest in what her sister was doing. "What are you doing Kin."

Kin didn't seem as if she wanted to share anything with Shiva, but she did all the same.

"I'm writing… something and there's this person and they are going to save the world you know, but he doesn't understand that to save the world they're going to have to pray and believe in these god type people and I want there to be you know a special thing that the god like people will tell them to believe."

"To Kinny's surprise though Shiva smiled. Shiva was type of child who acted younger than was. No surprise having been babied by mother and everything served to her on a silver plate. Kinny had received similar treatment, but after parents dismissal of her she try act older. However in her room she felt that she could be whoever she wanted to be. She didn't have to be forgotten child, or tough child of Arheldonlec when meeting other children or even the smart kid in school. She could just be herself and let imagination take her places where she was hero. That what she did most of time. She never liked revealing ideas though fear people might laugh at her, for Kin thanks to mainly her mother telling people of 'bad' behaviour and whispering behind back made her paranoid and care what people thought of her."

"Poor Arkinlae." Yuna said when Seshay had just told them the last bit of her whole character as a child.

"You see Yunie although you're sad that you lost both your parents, I suppose you have still had a good life because of Wakka and Lu and Kimarhi, so maybe Arkinlae has had reasons for acting like she does you know. What I still don't get though is how did Kinny ever live in Guadosalam?" Rikku said

"That may hard to explain." Seshay confessed, "I s'pose is hard to know who Arheldonlec is too?

"Got that right this whole thing is confusing." Wakka butted in

"Hey wait just one minute. Ever thought that Spira's past might not be a simple as you think even if though we did have the use of machina." Tidus added

Everyone looked at him slightly confused. Lulu then nodded

"Machina makes life easier and people lazy, but machina does not make emotions any different." she then spoke up.

"What you mean kid?" Wakka asked

"You just don't get it do you?" Tidus gave a slight chuckle. "Arkinlae didn't live in Guadosalam a few years ago. This is way in the past. Maybe just after Sin came maybe before I don't know, but sometime before most people know."

"How do you know it's in the past?" Yuna asked him

"Silver, shiny metal. Since when have we ever seen those things in Spira so far? The only time I've ever seen metal that isn't rusty is in Zanarkand. So that means Kinny might be able to know more about Sin and Zanarkand, she must have been brought through time like me."

Seshay meanwhile was looking at her feet and making head movements. Lulu saw Seshay shaking her head.

"We can make assumptions till the fiends come home, but I for one suggest we let Seshay continue her story, only then will we find out the answers…"

Seymour, Arkinle and Zen looked as Kin just stared at Shiva and then turned back to the computer screen. She started muttering words to herself. Her expression changed and then she typed quickly.

"I've got it. Listen. Ieyui Nobomenu Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasataekanae Kutame."

Shiva then nodded and started humming it.

"That's my song." Kin then said defensively frowning and Shiva went quiet.

"Kin where are you!" They heard her mothers voice shout angrily.

**(Play FFX Wandering Flame.)**

Someone then entered the room. It was a man with mottled sea green skin at least on one half of his face. The other side was metallic green machina had replaced that half it did not look exactly as his face might have once been, but it did look convincing enough. His beard was not very long and was only on his chin they were also a darker sea green and he wore grey robes.

"Lady Kin, Lady Shiva your mother requests your presence." The guado said

"Hmph yeah right." Kin muttered her arms folded

"Yes we were just coming. Thank you Tromell." Shiva said

Seymour looked at the Guado as he exited the room. The scene around them then dimmed.

"Tromell the first." Arkinlae informed him, "The first of many who would serve the house of Ar no matter its occupant." She then paused and went on to a different subject." My story is not yet done, but that scene was significant if you choose it to be. For in that scene I take it you heard something familiar." Arkinlae then started humming.

"The Hymn of the Fayth!" Zen exclaimed, "You were the one who began it."

"I did not begin The Hymn of the Fayth. I had the words and the tune, but I did not make it the Hymn. I was surprised myself when I first heard The Hymn. It hit me hard. Made me reflect though I understand why my sister used it."

"Isn't Shiva an aeon or something?" Zen asked

"The aeon that occupies Macalania Temple." Seymour sighed his eyes then widened he had taken it into account, but it had only fully dawned on him. It seems that watching the past of a person who is standing right by you could make you slightly naive when processing information. "Then that means if you are her sister that you are a Fayth. Then you possess powers beyond this world. Powers of the aeons."

"Not technically. The aeons only have godly powers because they were Fayth. Fayth were expected to have these 'godly powers' that's why people had elected them as leaders. I once had powers such as these, but of course after certain events I lost them. Though I suppose it is a reason why I absorb the powers of the aeons rather than summon an aeon itself. That could be also why I am re-remembering the powers I once had."

"Absolute power." Seymour muttered staring at her though no one heard him.

"Now we skip more insignificant parts of my life I am now the age I am now. 16. My father finally decided that because he and my mother weren't getting any younger and me being the eldest that I should practice duties I might need for becoming a Fayth. Fayth in the case then is the equivalent now of a Maester. They govern a country and decide what's best for it. All over Spira we were having a fiend problem and we had to sort it out. This was the task my father set out for me to do. Though from here I suppose this is where things went from bad to worse

**(End Wandering Flame)**

A new scene now began. Kin was lying on a bed moaning that she was bored. A guado came in. This one was a woman she had bright blue skin and her hair was fashioned in a similar way to Seymours. Bits near the front stuck out in pointed shapes but she had a kinder face than Seymour and her hair was going more to the green side of the bluey green colour that was the shade of her face.

"Stop moaning M'lady." she said in an accent, "You knows your mother won't like it."

"There's nothing wrong with the fiends anyway they haven't bothered me so why bother doing this?"

"Don't you care that people might die because of them?"

"Well as long as I can do what I want my way and no one elses.That's the problem I think people should be made to do things."

"That sounds to much like dictatorship you should get thoughts like that out of your head."

"As long as things can be done my way I don't care what happens with this fiend business."

"You're bored I can tell. Well I suppose it won't be long now, we're on an airship. Imagine having to be one of our ancestors and having to fly all the way to Zanarkand using wings instead of an airship."

"I suppose so." Kin said, "Thanks Luna."

The guado Luna then took Kin off to another room and that scene ended.

"Unfortunately things did not go well. I did stop the fiend problem. I sent them to a place that I thought wouldn't matter. I banished them to a place in Tidonia, Guadosalam that was only home to most of the guado in that area. It did not matter to me. They were only guado after all. That place then became The Farplane. Little did I know however that now that they were in a world that I controlled I could also make some of them do my will. That will come in later. Obviously the pyreflies were loyal to their masters they were programmed like that to stick by them no matter what even if they were dead. Pyreflies mourn too. I suppose that can explain why they transform into their old masters and give off memories."

"So that's why pyreflies remain around the dead." Zen said, "But how come we no longer have pyreflies as pets?"

"Production stopped that's why living people no longer have them and they remain around the dead. Even fiends had them after they went to The Farplane, but of course the pyreflies they consumed did not show affection to them and they are only released when the fiend is killed. In fact the consummation made them forget their previous masters and look for new ones. That is why pyreflies can come around those newly dead and unsent. Fiends consume them, they forget they look, they find, they get consumed again and it continues. If an unsent has control of them the pyreflies take the form of the unsent but of course because the unsent person is not a proper person the pyreflies can not take their thoughts and so begin to convert back to the fiend ways."

"So mysteries of Spira explained." Zen said, "I never realised pyreflies were like that. Machina with some sort of intelligence and living properties."

"The first signs of Artificial Intelligence. Zanarkand wasn't the only city with its machina." Arkinlae informed him.

Zen and Seymour then saw Kin and her mother. They were standing on one of the upper levels of Tidonia. They were arguing.

"You only let the fiends into Tidonia, into Guados home!" Her mother shouted at her

"Who cares huh? At least they aren't hurting us. They were only Guados anyway."

"You know you are lucky some are still alive, where would we be then, we'd have no more people to work for us or to sell to Bevelle or Zanarkand."

"Elements mother do you know how many 'survived' the fiends coming? Not that it matters. None they're dead every single one of them. Not just men either, women and children too. There's enough at the lake anyway. Weren't you saying as well that there's too many of the guado scum cluttering up The Tidal Lands anyway? Besides I suppose many guado would welcome death after the lives they had here."

"You killed all those guados!" Kin's mother exploded

The argument continued for at least an hour. Once Kin brought Shiva into it saying how if she'd done it that her mother would be congratulating her.

"You leave Shiva out of this!"

"You're only denying it because it's true!" Kin shouted, "Ever since she came along it's been Shiva Shiva Shiva, 'well done Shiva' 'That's very good Shiva'. But Kin oh no Kin could never be that good, even if we made the same mistakes Kin got in trouble and it was never Shiva's fault because she was only young and didn't know any better. All my life somewhere there has been something I've done that was done as strive for acceptance and I've never received it. Do you know how, not sad, angry that makes me feel?" Tears started to fall from Kins eyes in anger

"I never felt sad anymore." Arkinlae explained, "Never sadness, sadness made me feel weaker, anger gave me strength and I relied on it a lot more because of my mothers reaction of I cried."

Kin's mother saw her tears and slapped her.

"Don't you dare cry! No daughter of mine cries. It means your weak, but you are anyway. Shiva would never do this."

"Bloody Shiva!" Kin shouted at the top of her voice. "Shiva I hate her I hate her! I hate you!"

"Take that back!" he mother said slapping her again, however Kin couldn't feel it anymore. Eyes wide and angry Kin started to walk towards her mother who backed towards the edge of the walkway. Kin stopped as her mother did. Her mother slapped her again, "Kin stop this right now before I slap you again." Her mother warned. Kin just swore at her mother and her mother then punched her. Blue blood then came out of Kin's nose and mouth. Kin wiped it from her mouth even though more came.

"I don't feel it anymore haven't you guessed that? I've taken shit like that before. Kin did anything wrong she got slapped by her mother or hit by her father. I feel like shit now and you can't make me feel any worse. I hate you bitch!"

**(Play FFX Ending Theme)**

With those last words she gave her mother a push. It was then all over in a scream. Kins mother fell and landed just by the low walkway in front of the house. Kin looked and then ran down to look at her mothers body. Colour was draining out of it and it was becoming a grey colour. Kin just stared at it feeling no emotion. She watched as her mothers body just melted into a pool of water.

"I hate you mum." Kin announced, "I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!"

She then punched the water and hit the ground with her fist.

**(End Ending Theme.) **

Heldon hearing the noise came out to see what was happening. He saw Kin shouting at the water and punching it. He had already worked it out. He knew that his wife was dead. With that he ordered his guards to seize Kin and they dragged her inside the house inside her room and locked her in there. The scene then changed to night. Kin was banging on the door and attacked it with Wateraga. She did this numerous times until the door flew off its hinges. She was angry at her father also, though not as much as her mother as he had given her the chance, but he acted like it had never been his idea and that Kin had harassed him, well once he'd found out the decision. Kin walked along the corridors of the palace until she came face to face with her father he started shouting and complaining at her as usual. Kin though for once wanted to meet her father. She had something up her sleeve literally.

"You're too old father." She told him concerned though it was obviously fake, "Rest your eyes." And then suddenly she brought out the dagger she'd been hiding up her sleeve and stabbed him in his chest. Heldon did not cry out, but made a noise as if he was shocked and then fell to the floor.

"Rest them forever." Kin said and then gave a slight smile.

"She never cried for them me don't think, well not when she like that." Seshay continued, "She just so full of hate and retribution."

"She killed her own parents." Lulu couldn't believe it.

"Driven to madness I assume." Rikku said.

"She's starting to sound more like Seymour." Tidus said

"I suppose though now she regrets." Yuna says, "She realises that she did do wrong. I now see why she seems so inconsolable about things."

"And would explain why she was suicidal." Lulu said

Everyone stared in shock.

"It's true Seshay isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Yes." Seshay confessed, "I think she doing it either as payment or grief me don't know which though it all pointless."

"I suppose we can't just be angry at Kinny." Rikku said, "I mean it's her parents fault as well I suppose Arkinlae just took it to the extreme."

"Me don't know. Me only telling you bits she told me." Seshay replied, "Maybe was worse actually living through it, maybe seemed right."

"Maybe it did." Yuna said

"You killed your parents Kinny!" Zen exclaimed after just watching the scene, "How could you what made you do that!"

"I don't know. Zen I'm sorry." Arkinlae said sadly

"You're as bad as him. You knew full well what you were doing and you did it anyway. Your sorry." He said the last words sarcastically and in disgust

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, but Zen you haven't seen all of it, maybe if you had or if you'd lived the life I had it would have at least crossed your mind. I regret it now of course who wouldn't I just feel now alone."

"Kin I'm sorry," Zen said, "It's just you know you killed your parents it's kind of a big thing to take on board. Especially as you did it. My special little Kinny."

"You know now and you're disgusted so don't try and be nice, no one else was I can understand if you aren't."

Zen then walked away from Arkinlae and sat crossed legged in an empty space and contemplated. Seymour however came over to Arkinlae.

"What you did is understandable." He told Arkinlae

"You only did it for power." Arkinlae retorted

"Don't tell me you didn't either. You'd have got rid of the two people who made your life hell and you'd have the power to control The Tidal Lands or whatever you called it. You did want power didn't you?"

"I was arrogant then. No one ever listened to me, blocked me out. Having control was a chance for me to be listened to."

"No one can blame you. At least no one who really cares."

Arkinlae didn't seem to object to him talking anymore. She knew he would be wrong, but she still listened. She seemed to enjoy having someone on her side in all this.

"It doesn't matter I mean you killed your parents. They made your life hell and you wanted revenge it's only natural." He continued

"Leave it out. Then I believed it was right now I'm not so sure, but I suppose it's not as bad as other things."

"What other things?" Zen asked coming back over

"Do you really want to know Zen?"

"Yes!"

"You said that before how do I know you won't freak out again."

"Kinny what's done is done you can't change the past. Like you said you can only look back and reflect things." Zen said caringly putting his arms round her waist.

"Okay then. Now what you have seen here is only part one of this 'book'. Now we will be beginning part two. This part is no longer called my story, but our story." Kinny said working her magic to make the next scene.

Seshay and the others had finally made their way down the Calm Land gorge until they were outside a cave

"Come," Said Lulu, "The Fayth is inside."

Everyone started to walk into the cave all except Lulu and Wakka. Yuna paused and turned round.

"This where..?" Wakka asked

Lulu nodded and everyone looked at her questioningly

"My first summoner, died here." Lulu finally let out with difficulty

After that everyone walked in. Lulu looked at the entrance for a few more moments and then followed.

Pyreflies scattered the cave as did fiends. Tidus just chopped a magic urn and it self destructed. In fact that was all they had encountered so far.

"These magic urns are really annoying. There's nothing magic about them." He said

"Phew you got that right." Sesh agreed

The troupe then all entered a hallway where they could all spread out and didn't have to walk in single file. Something then occurred to Tidus.

"What's a Fayth doing in a place like this?" he asked

"They say the Fayth got stolen from it's original temple and then was placed here." Wakka told him

"Why steal a Fayth?"

"Summoners use the Fayth to train to obtain the Final Aeon. If there is no Fayth summoners cannot train." Auron informed Tidus

"And then summoners won't die." Rikku said a bit too enthusiastically.

"That's probably what the thief was thinking." Wakka agreed

Tidus looked over at Yuna who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable and then back to Rikku.

"I kinda agree with him." Was all he said.

They then walked on. Seshay however looked around for a few minutes Bekayla by her side as ever.

"Why they always assume theifs men?" she said to herself before catching up to the others.

Then they continued walking, fighting fiends along the way of course. The paths twisted and turned, but Seshay knew the way after sneaking and following Kinny when she'd been there last time. In fact Arkinlae seemed to know her way to well around that place Sesh had noticed considering she'd never left Bikanel, but of course Sesh had not worried. After Seshay's accurate guidance they reached another hall. The entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth had been blocked by fallen stones, but a transporter lay if front of the fallen rocks.

"Hmm so that's what happened." Seshay said, "Smart, very good." She then said after looking at the transporter.

Then suddenly a person appeared in pyreflies before them. Lulus eyes widened and she gasped. She then walked forward and addressed the person.

"Is it you? It is you is it not Lady Ginnam?

Lady Ginnam made no reply.

"Forgive me I was to young." Lulu said it sounded as if she was in tears. Lulu then looked at Yuna and Yuna began to dance. However instead of disappearing and going to The Farplane Lady Ginnam remained.

"There is no human left in you is there?" Lulu asked and still the woman did not reply, "Then let me perform my last duty as your guardian."

Everyone stood by Lulu, they knew a fight was coming.

**(Play Lulu's Theme.)**

Lady Ginnam summoned an aeon. It was a being dressed in samurai type clothing in bright reds yellows and purples.

"Aeon?" Seshay asked Auron and he nodded, "Uh oh." She then said

The guys had already started attacking the aeon.

"Dark Attack!" Wakka called

"Firagra!" came from Lulu

"You will hurt no one!" Auron said as he used Power Break

"Hey Yuna summon an aeon!" Tidus called

Yuna did so she held her staff and a lightening type portal appeared she used her staff to pull out an aeon in the form of a horse. Ixion she'd named it.

"Ixion Aeospark!" Yuna commanded

A ball of lightening was thrown toward the enemy aeon. Its overdrive gauge went up by a considerable amount. It retaliated with Wakashi.

"Thundera!"

The aeon shrank in pain it was still alive and it's overdrive was almost full.

"Again Aerospark!"

That clinched it. The aeons overdrive was full. It put two fingers before it's face and drew it's sword. It slashed Ixion and blossom petals fell. Then Ixion felt the damage. It was weakened it's HP down to 1 as the enemy aeons overdrive dictated. The enemy aeon then attacked Ixion with Wakashi again and Ixion fell and disappeared in a shower of pyreflies.

"Whoa it took out an aeon in two moves ya!" Wakka exclaimed

"If we attack it again it will only do the same thing." Rikku said.

Seshay then had an idea

"White magic work good on aeons." She said, "Kinny say."

"But I don't know any white magic attacks." Yuna said

Seshay had to act fast she ran over to Lulu and pulled out her sphere grid. Lulu was startled by this, but made no move to stop Seshay.

"Bingo!" Seshay muttered and grabbed Bekayla's hand, "Come on you I need you." And she dragged Bekayla back down the halls.

"Wait where are you going?" Yuna called.

"Go on Becks use Extract Ability on that Magic Urn." Seshay ordered.

There was the sound of a rifle as Bekayla did so. The others heard what could only be the urn exploding as the others they'd faced before had done. Next minute Seshay was running back to the others with an Ability Sphere in her hand.

"Good urn filled my overdrive gauge." She told the others. She then went back over to Lulu with her sphere grid still out. Seshay moved the right number of places she needed and then inserted the ability sphere.

"There Lu. Now you knows Holy." She explained, "And soon boy is that aeon in for a surprise."

Light then came around Seshay as she activated her overdrive

"Enpower companion!" she shouted and then blasted Lulu with clear liquidy substance. It surrounded Lulu almost as if she was in a shield.

"White Mage!" Seshay then called

The Liquid then turned into a white light and disintegrated.

"Now activate your overdrive Lu!" Sesh instructed

Lulu did and then looked surprised

"White magic fury that's new."

"Yeah my overdrive." Seshay explained, "It gives me the ability to make one of my friends overdrives better for the entire length of the battle. After that it's back to normal. Now use Holy Fury on the aeon."

"Holy Fury let's see how you like this." Lulu said

The Holy did damage to the aeon 10 times thanks to Sesh's overdrive and the aeon weakened.

"See ya!" Tidus laughed

"Enough." Auron also said

"Poa poa." (Bye bye.) Came from Becks

All three attacked the aeon at once and it then as Ixion had done it faded into pyreflies. The form of Lady Ginnam then burst into pyreflies.

"Strange." Lulu said, "Somehow I thought it would be sadder."

"You're stronger now." Wakka said caringly and stood by Lulu.

Everyone then let Yuna on the transporter. Tidus didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Yuna?" Seshay enquired, "Mind if I come?"

Yuna shook her head and motioned for Seshay to come on too.

"Wait there I'll be back." Seshay told Bekayla

"E'mm secc oui." (I'll miss you.) Bekayla said tenderly smiling at her.

Seshay, Tidus and Yuna then were in the Chamber of the Fayth. They saw the stolen statue tied down with ropes or something like it. They all had the symbol of Yevon that was found at all the temples on them. Yuna did the prayer gesture and a figure appeared he looked like a crusader a dog at his heels. He then addressed Yuna.

_"I am the Fayth you have called upon."_ He told her, _"Few dare to speak my name."_

"Huh? You look different." Seshay stated confused, "When Kinny here you look like Guado."

"Kinny? Oh her well of course. I only changed in hoping she'd feel guilty of her past, but as she's obtained the other aeons, or should I say there powers obviously not."

"Wait" Seshay instructed Yuna and went back on the teleporter.

When Seshay reappeared she had Bekayla and the others who had decided to follow wondering what was going on crowded in the Chamber.

"Becks this aeon different from when Kinny came here."

**(Play This is your tale.)**

"_I want nothing more to do with her!"_ The aeons voice boomed

"You know Arkinlae?" Yuna said, please tell us what you know of her. We want to help her, we fear something isn't right about her."

_"To right there isn't." _Said the aeon he changed back to the man Seshay had seen him, as when she had followed Arkinlae, "She will doom everyone on this world_ She almost did once before, thankfully we are here much to her disappointment. Especially me I could tell she wouldn't be pleased to see me."_

"How do you know her?" Lulu asked

_"She is my captor. The one who brought me here. She stole me from the temple and tried to get rid of me. But I will always be here. She will always curse me as she once did. I am the father who never died…"_

AN: Ohhh spooky bet you didn't see that one coming he he. Hope it's got you in the mood to find out more. As always. REVIEW!

**Sesh: Yeah dis is where da story gets gooooooood he he**

**Kinny: Not for me I don't like it **

**Sesh: Well that's you you're just boring**

**Kinny: Well you didn't live it… Hey don't you call me boring.**

**Sesh: I'll call you whatever I want Miss Prettyface!**

**Me: Uh oh I think I'd better go before all hell breaks loose. I think if you review then they might stop. SESHAY PUT DOWN THAT INCREDIBLY LONG POINTY DANGEROUS WEAPON NOW!**


End file.
